Another Version of Me
by PCJC24
Summary: What if Blaine met Kurt during Season 1? Blaine drops his role as a closeted rich boy to be out and proud. He drives all the way to Lima to play that role, and meets Kurt in a coffee shop, but still retains his young republican self at home and at Dalton.
1. Part 1, Section 1

**Hey guys, you might remember me from Breaking the Silence, the story about Blaine, who was silent after being abused, and Kurt helped him out of his silence. This story, too, focuses on Blaine, and his struggle with not being out with his parents and living a lifestyle that was pushed upon him. **

**So, I'm still in the middle of writing it, so please please help me finish it. If you have any ideas, please send them my way, I need major help! Thanks for everyone who is reading, I hope you enjoy it. I always find it strange to see that so many people will favorite it or alert it but not comment, just say what you feel! I love leaving comments if I love the story! **

**Another Version of Me**

**Part 1, Section 1**

Blaine stared at himself in the dresser mirror that was in his bedroom. His dark curls were constricted by hair gel, but his hair was getting long and the gel could only hold out for so long. He had a long day at school with Warbler glee club practice at the end of the day, so his hair was already starting to look unruly, his curls were starting to spring out on the bottom, and he was already getting a 5 o'clock shadow. He gently rubbed his lower jaw, observing the stubble. He decided he wasn't going to shave, at least for now.

He could see his clean, conservative room through the mirror's reflection of it, the white plain walls that had black and white photographs he took while on vacation in Europe last summer, but his focus was on his clothes and his face, just his appearance really. How he looked like a perfect, dapper, prim and proper young man, a young republican, who would rally with his father for the next campaign, who would go to church every Sunday, and hang out with his girlfriend every Friday and Saturday, and play golf and tennis at his father's country club every summer. He was screaming to be set free from his straight laced life style. His Dalton Academy uniform was constricting him; his tie was perfectly straight and tight up against his throat. He left out a strangled like cough; he felt like it was choking him; his hair was as straight as it would get without a haircut, and his smile…while he had near perfect white teeth, his smile was straining, it was fake; he felt fake in this uniform. He had to rip it off, and he had to do it soon.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, son of William Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you, and yes, he is running for Mayor," he said with his 100 dollar smile and offered a hand to himself in the mirror. He made a face. That was not him; that was the person he became after years of familial life conditioning him to be polite and friendly and conservative beyond belief. He suddenly grabbed his hair comb and brushed the strands causing the curls to start to spring out all over the place. He then undid his tie and put it on his head as if it was a bandana.

"Hey, yo, I'm Blaine, what up?" he said in a ghetto accent, crossing his arms as if he was tough, before shaking his head and frowning. Not a cute look for him.

"No, not in these clothes," Blaine ripped the tie off his head and threw that along with his jacket on the bed and then frowned. He hated when his clothes were misplaced. He grabbed the jacket and fetched a hanger from the closet and put it away along with the tie.

He was going to remake himself tonight, to not be this prim and proper young gentleman he became by societal and familial pressure, but someone free and out and proud.

He walked to the bathroom, took off his clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on the sink counter.

"No, the new Blaine wouldn't do this," Blaine suddenly pushed them off the bathroom counter top and onto the floor.

It didn't sit easy with him, but he ignored the mess and turned the shower faucet on. His parents were away for the night at a church meeting, giving Blaine ample time to explore this new side of him, he had been thinking of creating for the past month.

Blaine took a shower; the old Blaine would be quick and to the point, shower and then get out; the new Blaine would sing and have fun.

"Sooo no one told you about herrr, the way she lied," Blaine sang out as he scrubbed himself with a washcloth and wetting his hair and scrubbing it until the gel rinsed out, leaving his hair curly and soaked.

"Ooh, yeah, I'm showering, ooh, I'm clean," he sang out in his high falsetto voice. He bit his lip trying not to laugh at this new version of himself because it was actually fun. He was making a menial cleansing chore more entertaining by the second.

When he got out of the shower he saw his bottle of gel and smirked, nope, no gel for this Blaine. He was going to go free. He scrunched his hair like he had seen his mother do with her curly hair and smiled at himself in the mirror as he dried his body off.

"Yeah, this is the new Blaine Anderson, all I need some tighter fitting clothes, and some style," Blaine smirked at himself as he wrapped the towel around his body before leaving for his room. He had a secret stash underneath all his polos and button down shirts since he had been planning this for at least two weeks. It contained skinny jeans, fashionable belts, cashmere sweaters, and purple and pink t-shirts. He pulled out black skinny jeans with a white belt and a purple tight v-neck t-shirt that exposed his sparse but noticeable chest hairs and slipped it on, ending it with a pair of black ankle boots and a white scarf. He had a boot collection hiding behind his shiny dress shoes and his Sperry boating shoes he liked to wear with a loose fitting pair of jeans or khakis.

He towel dried his hair before adding a light amount of hairspray to keep down the frizz and smiled at himself.

"Blaine Anderson, you're a hipster," Blaine slid black rectangular thick clear lensed eyeglasses on and smiled, "You are just gonna drive until who knows when, pick a town and find something to do, meet someone."

And with those words, Blaine climbed down the steps and out the door and to his car, and just drove on the highway for two long hours.

He looked at himself in the review mirror, knowing the parts of himself that he left behind were never really gone, but still a part of him. He knew he'd always be dapper, respectful and proper, he was brought up that way, but he wasn't brought up as gay; that was just inside him. Gay was something the bible was against, he knew that, but he knew there was nothing wrong with him and God loved him no matter what. He just didn't want to tell his parents that.

…

Two hours outside Westerville was a small town, Lima, where he finally stopped and settled into a small coffee joint, the Lima Bean, because he was falling asleep behind the wheel and figured now and in this town was as good as any time and place to stop. He sat in his car for a while and examined his curly hair and felt its softness, and viewed his green eyes hiding behind his fake glasses, and he felt comfortable, just as comfortable as in his polos, maybe even more so. He walked in the small shop with stride and confidence.

Blaine ordered himself a medium drip and sat down, pulling his MacBook Pro out and cruised the Internet as he people watched.

He pulled out his notebook from his messenger bag and started working on his math homework. Traveling two hours significantly cut out of homework time, and no one here looked remotely interesting enough for him to want to get to know. He wanted to meet someone like himself, but this was an awfully small town… he should have picked a big city… too late now…

He was scribbling his pre-calculus answers down when a young man about his age walked in with light brown hair, pale skin and pretty blue eyes, wearing skinny blue jeans and a thick sweater with a belt around his torso and some knee high boots with a skull or alien shaped metal zipper. Blaine's mouth gaped open; he was stunningly beautiful.

"Hi, can I get a grande non-fat mocha please," the boy said. He was leaning to one side, holding onto his messenger bag before slipping the cashier money and taking his drink. Blaine wanted to jump up and pay for his drink, but stopped himself, knowing that was too forward and maybe a bit creepy.

Kurt daintily sat down, setting his coffee on the table and slipping his bag over the chair. He sat down, crossing his legs as he bent down and pulled out a notebook, similar to Blaine's.

Kurt sat, staring off, writing a few words here and there, as Blaine watched.

Blaine turned to him instead of paying for his drink, "Hey, I couldn't help but notice your boots, they are really hip," Blaine complimented with a dapper smile. He felt his old self come out. He was a frequent complimenter, even if it wouldn't normally be for boots.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you, they're Alexander McQueen's from his Winter 2008 collection." Kurt gave him a once over and approved of his curly black hair, his cheerful smile, his pretty hazel eyes that were shining behind glasses, and his general fashion sense, especially his ability to spot a trend and know it's in style.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said as he picked up his laptop and set it down next to Kurt's notebook and sat across from him. This was the perfect kid to get to know. He was gorgeous and most definitely gay.

"Kurt," Kurt just said, watching him amused that he just decided to sit by him with one small compliment as if that invited him into his space when it really didn't, but Kurt didn't mind because he was awfully cute for a Lima, small time guy.

"What a nice name," Blaine said with a smile, "what are you studying?"

"Je suis étudiant français, parlez-vous français? "

Blaine smirked, thinking that was sexy, and purposely replied in Italian, "Wow, no io parlo Italiano,"

"Well now at least we know if we travel Europe, we'd be okay in Italy and France," Kurt smiled, wondering why this guy was randomly talking to him.

"Oh, so we're gonna do that? I'm gonna hold that to you," Blaine leaned into him and smiled charmingly at him.

"In five years, after college," Kurt shook his head and laughed, knowing they were playing around.

"Deal, let's shake on it, good sir," Blaine said and offered Kurt his hand. Kurt looked at him like are you serious, but his eyes were shining as he shook Blaine's hand.

"So, now what are you doing out this late? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Blaine asked as if he, too, didn't have school first thing because tomorrow was Friday, and a 2 hour drive back home.

"It's only 8 o'clock," Kurt laughed, "but yeah, it's really nothing, my dad's dating this woman, she's really nice, I mean I set them up, but now he's spending all his time with her son, because he likes football and sports, it's kind of complicated. Me and him go to school together," Kurt rolled his eyes, used to it by now.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine said sweetly, gently rubbing Kurt's hand before pulling it away. Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand on his, almost shocked that this random boy would touch him, but he didn't let that show on his face as he looked back up at Blaine.

"No, it's okay. I've come to terms with it. He's good, dealing with me being gay and all."

"You're gay?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt looked at him, accessing whether he thought it was a bad or good thing.

"Yeah," was all Kurt said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Me too," Blaine said and then smiled at him.

"Let's be gay best friends," Kurt said sarcastically and rolled his eyes and then smiled, "Kidding, that's cool. I wouldn't have guessed, but I guess I'm seeing it now, that shirt is awfully tight," Kurt checked him out, staring for at least a minute.

"I would love to be your gay best friend," Blaine said lightly and smiled sweetly at Kurt, taking up the offer with a grain of salt. He sounded like he was teasing, but he really wasn't. If he was going to have this persona, this persona needed friends, and Kurt was quintessential.

"You're teasing me," Kurt just said with a smile, shaking his head at Blaine.

"No, I'm serious. I don't really know any other gay guy…" Blaine said seriously, looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Yeah, me neither," was all Kurt said and then smiled.

"Okay, then, we're friends now and we're going to tour Europe after college," Kurt smiled and nodded, "Alright, I can handle that."

Blaine smiled back, "me too."

…

Blaine and Kurt were being shoved out the door by the same girl who served them coffee hours earlier since it was 10 o'clock and closing time.

"I can't believe we got kicked out," Blaine huffed and pouted and then smiled and shrugged because it wasn't exactly a big deal, but that meant that Blaine's exploration as a hipster gay man was over for the night.

"Yeah, I know, and my dad won't stop calling. He worries," Kurt shrugged and pouted back at Blaine until he saw Blaine's infectious smile wide and he smiled back.

"You can go if you want, I'll set you free,"

"No, he can wait, I told him I was working hard on my French project because actually I really like talking to you. You're into almost everything I am. Europe, gay politics, fashion, except that you like football, really, Blaine?" Kurt teased, nudging Blaine lightly, which would be the first of many of their touches.

"Aw, I like talking to you, too. And yeah, football. I'll teach you how to play next time we hang out," Blaine insisted.

"No, I know how to…I just prefer not to, I was the kicker for my school," Kurt just shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Kurt? What? Wow, that's pretty amazing," Blaine gushed, his eyes wide.

"Yep and I won them the only game all season," Kurt laughed, "I got my Beyonce on and just loosened up and kicked the crap out of that ball."

Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from laughing but wasn't able to. This was so unlike him. He normally could control himself. He never laughed at people, but he just busted out laughing. He leaned forward and hit his knee with his hands as he cracked up.

"What?" Kurt laughed too and did just the hand movements of the single ladies dance, "She's really amazing. Her and Lady Gaga and Alexander McQueen are my idols."

"You're too cute, Kurt. I wish I could learn that dance and then kick the crap outta the football afterwards," Blaine said and Kurt blushed at the compliment.

"You're on then, football session with one Mr. Kurt Hummel," Kurt affirmed for him and nodded his head.

"Okay, how about tomorrow? No, shit I got some parents stuff, all weekend actually, " Blaine said, knowing he really was hanging out with Madison Montgomery, his girlfriend, and on Saturday too, and Sunday he had church.

"Ok, then after school on Monday, 5 o'clock." Kurt looked up at him expectantly.

"Okay, text me the details, here's my number," Blaine smiled at him, thinking his "gay" life style was going swimmingly well.

He gently reached for Kurt's hand that was holding his phone and took it from him and typed his number in and saved it under his name, Blaine.

"Alright then, I will," Kurt said as he took his phone back and started walking with Blaine to his Lincoln Navigator. Kurt unlocked his car, got in and waved to Blaine as he backed up and left the coffee shop.

Blaine stood back for a moment, watching Kurt drive away and smiled, thinking what a success this has been. He took off his unneeded glasses and tucked them in his shirt before heading to his own car, a silver 2011 Mercedes SL Class.

…

Blaine got home around 12 Midnight when his parents were asleep and heard an earful in the morning about where he was. He was just glad they were asleep and didn't see him slip in. They'd be curious about his new look and he didn't really want any questions. He was glad they trusted him.

Now it was the afternoon of the next day, he was sitting in his bedroom with Madison. He looked at her and smiled. His hair was gelled to the side and he was wearing khakis with a brown polo and a pair of tan and blue plaid boating shoes. Madison was stroking his lap and smiling dreamingly at him. She leaned in and kissed his lips slowly. Blaine kissed back for a few moments, feeling this was necessary just to keep her as a girlfriend, but he would rather not do it.

"We should stop," Blaine just said, pulling away from the kiss, gently pushing her hand off of him as he stood and hid his boredom by smiling at her.

"Yeah, I guess we should," she just said, still sitting on the bed. She was sweet.

Madison already knew his stance on pre-marital sex, it was a no go, and Madison liked that he didn't pressure her, so she went with it, especially since she was only 15 and almost two years younger than Blaine, and definitely not ready for sex, but liked being held and coddled by Blaine. But sometimes she was concerned because why wouldn't a 16-year-old boy even be curious? Because sometimes as sweet as she seemed she was interested, too.

"But we're watching a movie tonight, right? Before bed, before I have to go home?" she smiled, up at him still sitting on the bed, looking innocent and cute. She was pretty, sure, with her light brown hair that was straight but thick and held back by a light purple headband with a lacy bow, she had pale skin and light brown eyes, and was wearing a light purple floral dress with pearls around her neck that had pink roses accenting the beads and an tanish green belt around her torso with and tiny tan heels to finish off her look.

"Of course, Mad, and did I tell you yet that I love your outfit, you look absolutely stunning," he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She smiled in thanks, "You bought the dress for me," she laughed a little. He would randomly show up with clothes or accessories.

He shrugged before taking her hand and pulling her up, "I know, but anyway, are you ready to head for dinner?"

To say he wasn't attached to this girl was an understatement. He's known her for a year now, and has been dating her for two months. They were good friends, laughing about their religious parents and how daffy they could be sometimes, and they would go to political rallies together. She and her family even went on vacation with him and his parents to Chicago for the weekend before they were dating and just friends. His parents and her parents knew each other for years before he even met her at a tennis match for a charity benefit and started dating her many months later.

"Yeah, I'm starving, let me grab my bag, it's downstairs," she said sweetly as she stood with Blaine's help and led him out the room.

"Oh, okay," Blaine said as he followed her, grabbing his wallet on the way out his bedroom door.

…

Kurt sat in another glee club meeting, staring at his phone, nervous about texting Blaine. He hasn't yet and today was Monday and the day they planned to hang out. Maybe he was going to be too late in texting and Blaine already had plans.

Kurt took a deep breath and just wrote the words out, "_Hey Blaine, it's me Kurt, sry it's so late, but was wondering if u still wanted to hang today, I'll teach u what I know about football ;) and u can do the same for me"_ and sent it with tingling nerves in his stomach.

He glanced at Finn and Rachel and shook his head at his "crush" or now "ex-crush" who was straighter than straight and was now living with him yet felt weirded out by his homosexuality. Kurt really needed a break from that, especially since him and Finn were sharing a room.

His phone started beeping, it was a text from Blaine.

"_Absolutely, so glad u texted. How is 5 o'clock before the sunsets? Maybe we can watch it together…and then have dinner afterwards"_

Kurt smiled at that message, a healthy distraction from his soon to be step brother and responded with the name of a park where they could play…he'd have to steal a football from Finn. He was sure Finn would be so oblivious, he wouldn't even notice it missing.

As soon as Rachel was done singing, Mr. Schue dismissed them. Kurt walked out right away, walking ahead of anyone, not in the mood to talk, just wanting to prepare for his hang out session with Blaine.

It wasn't until Finn caught up with Kurt did he remembered his responsibilities.

"You're taking me home right?" Finn furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, if I have to," was all Kurt said as he fished keys out of his pocket, annoyed with Finn beyond belief.

"I'll just catch a ride with Puck or someone…" Finn trailed off.

"No, I'm obviously going there…" Kurt trailed off in an obviously petulant voice, as he walked ahead of Finn to Kurt's own car.

…

Blaine almost forgot about Kurt with a weekend filled with his girlfriend and family obligations, but he didn't. Kurt and his new lifestyle was on the back of his mind all weekend, knowing that at any moment, he could kick off the bright pink polo shirt or the button down with a tie and wash out the hair gel and be someone else, who he was starting to like, but he had no reason to go that way if Kurt didn't text him. He cursed himself for not getting his number.

As he was leaving school, walking with his friends David, Jeff and Nick, his phone started buzzing and an unknown number popped up. He looked at it curiously before opening the message and a smile came to his face that got wider and wider. Kurt was asking him out, well to hang out.

"What's that smile for?" David asked, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder and patting it, "Did you find out who our competition is this year?"

"Or is it your girlfriend?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face as they walked to their respective cars.

"Yeah, it's my girlfriend," was all Blaine said as he closed his phone and headed to his car, waving to his buddies with a big smile on his face.

"He must be getting' some," was all Nick said, watching Blaine run to his car.

When Blaine got in his car he responded to Kurt, knowing if he wanted to hang, he'd have to get home quick to get to Lima in time to hang with Kurt since it was far away.

Blaine rushed home, showered, lightly moussed his hair, scrunching it for body and curl definition, and then put on jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black and red checkered scarf that he bushed together to be a triangle at his neck and slipped on yellow converses with red and black stripped socks. He was out the door in no time, grabbing his messenger bag and his keys. He screamed to his parents that he'd be home late, and not to worry because he's going to be studying for an important exam with Wes.

…

When Blaine arrived at the park, Kurt was waiting on a park bench. He smiled as he approached.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, looking Blaine over, just as Blaine was looking over Kurt, who wore light green pants, a button down shirt with a skull bow tie and a white jacket, but was holding a football.

"Hi," Blaine smiled and started laughing, "You're gonna play football in that?"

"Yeah, well, it's what I wore to school today," Kurt said, but it was obviously a lie. For school, he was wearing a plaid suit jacket and khakis that were complimented nicely with a purple skinny tie.

"Oh, well, that's okay because you look good in it, and plus, we'll still have fun," Blaine gently took the football from Kurt.

"Ok, now go long," Blaine said and Kurt looked at him like really? Kurt didn't actually want to learn, but he guessed he would.

Blaine nodded, "It's fun, now go," Blaine gently nudged Kurt into moving. Blaine played scrimmage games with his parents and family all the time, especially on Thanksgiving.

Kurt slowly moved. Once he turned around the sun was glaring in his eyes because it was starting to set, so it was low in the sky. He held up his hand to over his eyes to block the sun, as the Blaine impressively threw the ball right past him.

"You gotta catch it," Blaine laughed.

"I didn't expect you to throw it that far. You must have brothers or something," Kurt said as he bent over and daintily picked it up.

Blaine smiled thinking Kurt is cute, a little particular, but cute. He's particular too when he's not pretending to be this new persona.

"Ready, I'm gonna kick it… now go long, like even further back," Kurt shouted from across the park as he set the ball back on the floor, but Blaine didn't move. Kurt took off his jacket and set it on a nearby bench. He then loosened his bones and stretched and started dancing the single ladies dance and kicked the ball way over Blaine's head and it hit the ground and then rolled into the lake.

"Holy shit Kurt!" Blaine screamed and ran towards him and just hugged him. "That was beyond amazing! Like epic."

Kurt almost lost his breath and he started giggling and hugging Blaine back. Blaine was rubbing his back and slowly pulled away and blushed before smiling at him sweetly. He felt old conservative Blaine coming back all of a sudden—that was so out of character for the real Blaine, to just run up and hug a guy he barely knew, but to whom he was so very attracted to at least on a superficial level. He loved how Kurt was a tiny bit taller than him, so he was looking up at him right now, and he broke the embrace and looked down.

"Sorry, I got a bit excited…" Blaine trailed off, looking down at his converses and shrugged.

"No, it's okay," Kurt said as his voice cracked in excitement and Blaine looked up at him and just smirked, knowing he made Kurt all flustered.

It was Kurt's turn to blush and he turned light pink and then shook his head. "So, um, that so wasn't my ball, you think we can get it out?" Kurt asked, changing the subject as he started heading towards the lake.

Blaine started to follow and then ran back and grabbed Kurt's jacket and folded it neatly over his arm, going back into his dapper ways.

Blaine ran to catch up, "I got your jacket" was all he said as they walked together. Kurt reached for his jacket, appreciating how delicately Blaine treated it and just smiled in thanks, especially when Blaine didn't let him take it back, but instead draped it over his shoulders.

"It's a bit chilly out" was all Blaine said as they walked, hands nearly brushing because of how close they were.

As soon as they approached the lake, they knew they lost the ball.

Kurt looked down at the water and scrunched his nose, "I am not going in there…"

"I would, but, um, I have no clothes to change into…" Blaine shrugged. He was used to swimming in the sea and lakes when he would go to the Hamptons for summer vacation, so he wasn't afraid of seaweed, salt water, and fish.

"I guess I'll buy Finn a new football," Kurt shrugged. Blaine heard the word Finn and cringed inside, holding in his jealous feelings like he did at home very often. He figured this was Kurt's boyfriend.

"No, if it's really important, Kurt, I'll strip off my clothes and dive in and get it," Blaine insisted. He ripped off his scarf, tossing it on the ground, his new side coming out, but it was mixed with his old, always wanting to please. He started to pull his shirt up over his head.

Kurt licked his lips, checking out Blaine's abs and hipbones that were exposed when he pulled his shirt up. As much as he wanted it, he wouldn't let this guy strip in front of him, it might be awkward.

"Um, that's okay, I'll just get him a new one, I guess,"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Finn your boyfriend?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No, he's my annoying soon to be step brother I mentioned before. He lives in my room and is basically acting homophobic beyond belief at the moment and uncomfortable around me to no end, it's really irritating when he's afraid I'm gonna look at his junk, as if I'm interested," Kurt huffed angrily.

"Oh, okay, well, that's not cool. Is there anyway to get separate rooms? I mean if I had a brother or sister, we wouldn't be sharing," Blaine knew that for a fact, he had two guest bedrooms and a game room, and a music room, a recording studio, and a movie theatre all in his house.

"If I sleep on the couch," Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine, thinking he must understand. He looked almost as average as him, well probably more so, but of the same class level at least.

"If I could, I'd offer one of my extra rooms to you," Blaine said sincerely as he patted Kurt's shoulder as they walked off to their cars.

"Thanks, but it's okay, I'm sorry to unload all this on you. It's just really frustrating," Kurt said not wanting to dive more into the details when it involved a prior crush on Finn.

"I bet. If you need to talk, just call me, please. I'll be there," Blaine said kindly.

"You sound like that song, _Lean on Me_," Kurt smiled, "But thank you."

"Lean on me, when you're not strong," Blaine sang out, leaning into Kurt playfully as they walked through the park as the sun began to set. Kurt smiled at him, thinking wow, he has a beautiful strong voice, it was deeper than his, but had a nice tone to it.

"I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on," Blaine continued singing, growling out the words "carry on" and then stopped just smiling at Kurt cutely.

"I'm impressed, but crap," Kurt said, looking at Blaine's neck and noticing the scarf he was wearing wasn't there. "You forgot your scarf, let me get it for you."

Kurt ran daintily back to the lake and picked up the scarf and playfully tied it around his neck before approaching Blaine, "Now, I'm a hipster like you," Kurt teased as he modeled in front of Blaine, leaning side to side and then spinning in a circle.

"You're already hip, Kurt, you need not my scarf, but thank you for getting it. Actually just keep it," Blaine smiled as they started walking again.

"It's Marc Jacobs, Blaine, it's expensive, I couldn't," Kurt gently unwrapped it from his neck and stood in front of Blaine by their cars and gently tied it around Blaine's neck, wrapping it around gently instead of putting it in a triangle like Blaine had previously.

"Well, okay," Blaine shrugged, but smiled at Kurt's primping with his clothes.

"Next time, bring me something," Kurt winked, only teasing.

"I think I will," Blaine said.

"So, you still wanna get dinner, I could just follow your car," Kurt said. He wanted to reach out and just touch Blaine's belt loops and hook his fingers on them, but he restrained himself.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds, enthralled with Kurt's pale blue eyes, not even noticing the red, purple and orange sunset behind them, before blinking a few times and responding, "Oh, yes, definitely. Could, uh, I follow you though?" Blaine asked, knowing he didn't know the area well at all.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt said before turning away and heading to his car.

…

The next day Blaine picked up Madison from Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school. He waited in the front of the school with the top down on his Mercedes. He was wearing a pair of black shades as he looked towards the door. They were concealing his disinterest and his distractedness; his time with Kurt last night was on his mind. During dinner, they played footsy under the table—he just loved Kurt's laugh; They discussed Broadway—Les Mis and Rent; they made fun of atrocious fashion victims, and Kurt couldn't help but mention a one Ms. Rachel Berry and her horsey shirts and plaid skirts, and after they left the restaurant, they stood outside beside both their cars and Kurt taught Blaine the Single Ladies dance, getting up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and grabbing his arms and breathing in his ear all to make sure he did it right.

Blaine shook his head to rid his mind of thoughts of a boy when he saw Madison in her school skirt and polo that was embroidered with her school's crest and had knee high socks and black and white saddle shoes. She was surrounded by a group of girls, who were all walking towards his car. They stopped shortly as she said her good byes to them before getting in the car.

"Hey," Madison smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but Blaine gently pecked her cheek.

"Going back to my house right?" Blaine asked as he pulled away and started driving.

"Yes, thanks for picking me up," Madison said, setting her book bag on the floor of the car and looked at him.

"You're welcome," Blaine said as he stared ahead at the road. He was thinking about Kurt, not Madison right now.

"What's wrong, Blaine? You seem distracted or, I don't know aloof," she asked, looking at him curiously. Normally, he was always smiling. Today, he was seemingly indifferent.

"I'm fine, babe," Blaine looked over at her and smiled and reached to take her hand and gripped it. He squeezed it before turning back to the road, holding it until they got to his house. But he wasn't fine, he was faking it, faking his straightness, and he knew he'd have to break up with her soon, but not now because she was just convenient.

"Is it because I won't have sex with you? Because I thought you were waiting for marriage…I, uh, I could, I'm willing," she stuttered out, her face blushing. Her hand came up to cover her face and then she suddenly put her hand on Blaine's thigh and rubbed it upward to his crotch.

"Uh, okay, I guess," Blaine replied, his voice shaky and uneasy as she started caressing him through his pants. Blaine looked over at her briefly and gulped before turning back to the road and driving. He leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs, trying to enjoy this. He should be enjoying this, he's a guy and someone was touching him there. He just let her caress him but wasn't getting turned on at all.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she noticed no response except Blaine's tenseness. "You're not ready, I'm not ready. We're rushing. We're scared and oh so nervous," she said quickly and then laughed out loud nervously as she removed her hand so fast as if she was scaled by fire, but actually she was just burned by his lack of lust for her and his and her fears.

"I'm sorry," he stuttered out, "You probably want to break up with me because I'm stupid and nervous, and that was so awkward," he looked at her uneasy as he stopped at a red light, knowing normal couples, or at least the ones on TV, would be exploring themselves with ease and comfort.

"I,I don't, maybe we should just wait for marriage, like you want to," she said looking straight out at the road. Her face and ears and chest were bright red.

"Maybe" was all Blaine said as he arrived at his house a few minutes later. All he could think about if that was Kurt in the car, he would be hard as a rock and losing control of the car because he was turned on so much and couldn't focus because he was cumming so hard.

**You've got to tell me what you think! I need serious inspiration because I'm no where near finished and inspiration is dwindling quickly! **


	2. Part 1, Section 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, some of them were so great and sweet. Still haven't gotten far with Part 2, though I do have ideas; it deals with summer and then season 2! Reply to give me some ideas and really inspire me! **

**Part 1, Section 2**

Madison and Blaine finally arrived at his house after that awkward car situation.

"Listen, it's okay, we're just not ready," Blaine put his hands on both her shoulders and looked down at her.

Madison was still looking at the floor, "I shoulda turned you on, I wanted to, I don't know what I'm doing, it's so obvious that you can't even want me," she muttered out, suddenly looking at him upset and hurt.

"It's, it's not you, we just shouldn't be doing this, we're in high school…" was Blaine's excuse, "now, let's go upstairs and watch some TV while we do our homework, I'll help you with Italian," Blaine nudged her and smiled wide.

She slowly started smiling back at him, "Well only if you say sexy things to me in Italian," she teased and giggled before running up the stairs to his bedroom. He followed, laughing, running after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her and just hugged her from behind, kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry I'm so inexperienced and stupid and can't be what you want," Blaine whispered into her neck as the playful moment turned quickly serious again. He could never be with her or marry her because he liked guys.

She just leaned into him and sighed softly as he held her. Blaine leaned his face into her neck and closed his eyes in regret, knowing soon he was going to have to break up with her.

…

Later in the evening, they sat on his bed, watching TV, when his phone rang all of a sudden. It was Kurt.

"Excuse me, sweetie, important call," Blaine said as he stood up and exited his room. He walked the long hall to the guest bedroom at the end and picked it up.

"Kurt," Blaine answered the phone as he closed the door, a smile grew on his face. He laid back on the bed, resting his hand on his blazer covered stomach.

"Hi Blaine. I was wondering if you were free tonight. Finn's having a party at our house since our parents went away for a small trip."

"I want to, so bad, but I can't. How about tomorrow—they still gone tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they don't return till late,"

"Then, me and you will just have to take advantage of that empty house," Blaine flirted, smiling, forgetting he was in his Dalton get up and should be resisting the urge to flirt.

"Oh yeah? Whatchu gonna do?" Kurt teased back laughing softly.

Blaine laughed, "Get drunk and streak," Blaine joked. He didn't even know where that came from. He rarely drank, if ever.

"Maybe," Kurt was thinking making out, but knew that Blaine was probably too cool for him, "Just call me tomorrow and I'll give you my address…"

"I'll call you, more than definitely," Blaine flirted and laughed cutely as Madison walked in and climbed into bed with him and cuddled up against him.

She mouthed "Who are you talking to?" she didn't look angry, just curious as her legs entwined with his and her arms wrapped around his body.

"Hey, I gotta go, I will call you, seriously," Blaine hung up, not giving Kurt time to say goodbye.

His phone beeped, but Blaine ignored it. He gently pushed Madison off him before standing up, pulling her up with him. He put his arm around Madison before walking her back to his bedroom.

…

Blaine walked Madison out when her mother arrived in her Cadillac. He smiled and waved politely to her mother. Madison had a so-called curfew, but mostly because of her parents' quite unrealistic fear of Blaine getting her pregnant at 15. Blaine always rolled his eyes at that one, knowing they were never going to have sex unless he got so sucked into his family's ways that one of his games of pretend turned into one fucked up lifestyle. He also thought it was stupid because Madison was allowed to stay an hour longer if the friend was a girl.

Once Madison's mom's car was gone and Blaine took a shower and got ready for bed, Blaine dialed Kurt's number. His hair was freshly washed and he was feeling like the Blaine Kurt knew as he laid in bed and turned off the lights.

"Kurt, hi," Blaine said softly as he curled up in his bed with his cell phone to his ear.

"What happened? You didn't text me back."

"I'm sorry, it was nothing really. Jus wanted to tell you I was thinking about you all day," Blaine whispered into the phone. His parents were in the next room either asleep or going asleep soon.

Kurt didn't say anything for a second, but finally responded, "I thought about you too, I miss you even if it was only a few days."

"It's weird, right? It's probably because we're the only gay guys we know," Blaine laughed, chalking it up to external reasons rather than internal ones, that he might have feelings for this guy and just saying it was because Kurt was special and pretty and funny.

"Maybe, that and you're freakin' adorable," Kurt gushed and blushed, but thankfully since they were on the phone Blaine would never know or see the pink creeping up his cheeks to the tip of his ears.

"Why thank you. I'd have to say the same about you. Well, it's kind of late, I just called because I had to hear you before bed and I kinda had a bad day, okay, a really awkwardly bad day, but um, good night," Blaine said as he started closing his eyes.

"Wish I could make your night better… I better let you sleep, good bye Blaine," Kurt said with a soft sigh and then hung up.

…

Kurt called Blaine between classes, he cornered himself in the hall and dialed, figured he must be in school.

Blaine immediately answered.

"Hello."

"Blaine, just checking if you were okay. You seemed sad last night. You're probably in school."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Blaine said, knowing that tonight he was supposed to help with his father's campaign, printing out posters and handing them out, which was great and all, but he kind of just wanted to relax. Especially since his father has a big thing in his speech about not letting the gays get married.

"Ok, good, I'll let you go, but um, are you busy tonight? I'd like to maybe hang out, if you still wanted to. My parents won't be home until real late."

"I just found out I have to help my father with boring political stuff like all night, maybe tomorrow, I'm sorry Kurt."

"Oh okay, well have fun, I'll let you go, class is about to start," Kurt said about to hang up, but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, just wanted to say I missed you," Blaine said sweetly into the phone, knowing Kurt was his anchor in this reality called life, and he was holding onto him like a life saver.

"I miss-" Kurt started, liking the sweetness, but wondering what this political stuff was about when all of a sudden another kind of sweetness, a slushie, came crashing into his face unexpectantly. Kurt let out a loud gasp and shivered.

"Fuck, Blaine, I have to go," Kurt chattered out.

"No, what's wrong? Kurt, I'm worried," Blaine said as Kurt just hung up on him, not wanting to explain.

Azimio and Karofsky just laughed and walked away as if they did nothing.

Kurt glared after them as he headed to the bathroom, "Now I need a spa treatment," Kurt cried out as he dug through his bag for the small towel he carried around for situations just like this, and started to dab his skin with it.

Kurt received text after text from Blaine; they were filled with worry.

_What happened? _

_Are you okay? _

_You're not okay. You're not answering. _

_Call me, text me. _

_You screamed Kurt, you're not fine. _

_I can make you smile. Just let me. _

Kurt read them all after his hair was still soaked and cold, but his heart was warming up to Blaine's sweet messages.

He texted back.

_I'm okay. Just got hit with a slushie. I'm used to it, it's cuz I'm in Glee club. I'm fine, your concern is just making me smile. Xxx _

Blaine replied.

_A slushie? That's horrible, Kurt! But I'm glad you're okay and smiling, wish I could be there to see your beautiful smile. Just have courage, Kurt. _

Kurt sighed softly putting his phone away and walking to his next class, which he was so late for and looking an uncharacteristicly mess.

…

After school, Blaine sat in his father's campaign headquarters or just simply the Anderson living room, printing out the posters that claimed "Anderson for Mayor, He'll do it right."

Blaine boredly printed 20 copies at a time, mostly keeping to himself, but listening to what was going on around him. Though he honestly was trying to get Kurt out of his mind. Was he bullied on a daily basis for being out and gay? He just wanted to hug the boy. He shook his head to wake up from his thoughts about Kurt, and instead listening to his father.

William was telling his devotees what exactly he plans to make happen if elected.

"One, lower taxes, two, cut the public school budgets, three, no gay rights in marriage," he said and everyone cheered in response.

Blaine struggled to keep a straight face. He wanted to frown and hit his fists against the desk as he printed the flyers and yell about injustices and how his new best friend was slushied for being gay, but he didn't, he just kept printing the flyers that he'd later have to hand out as if he supported all of his father's causes.

"I know, citizens of Westerville, it's a sin to lay with another man or woman, says so in the bible," was all William said before dropping it and redirecting the conversation about where they were to post these flyers with his son, Blaine as the leader of the pack.

He walked over to Blaine and patted his shoulder.

Blaine looked up at him from his seat and gave a very impressive and realistic fake smile. Though inside his heart raced and he wanted to run and just cry.

"Hey, um, Dad, it's getting kind of late, wouldn't it be better if we did this in daylight," Blaine asked politely with a smile.

"We have an hour left of daylight, we'll do it till then and finish off tomorrow, we're heading near city hall, that's a good spot" William replied as he took the stacks of flyers and handed them out.

Blaine frowned as he took a stack, but quickly smiled, "Let's go guys, I have Main Street," he said and then started assigning streets.

Everyone went in his or her separate cars and as soon as he headed to Main Street, he went straight past it and called up Kurt, wanting to really just cry and hang out with someone who might understand him.

"Hey Blaine, how's hanging with the family?" Kurt asked sweetly into the phone, knowing Blaine's plans.

"Horrible," Blaine said, his voice breaking.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kurt asked, his heart stopping before it began beating extra fast, hoping he's not laying in a ditch somewhere beaten up by his father or something.

"No, I mean, yeah, but can I see you? I have to see you," Blaine just said into the phone as he headed home to change real quickly.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Let me give you my address, you can come over and we'll talk."

"Okay, I just have to shower, so I'll be there in like a few hours okay," Blaine lied, knowing he won't have time to shower today, that he'd have to wet his hair a little to get the gel out and change into jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't let Kurt know how far away he really lived, it would seem odd to spring that on him now.

"Ok, I'll text you my address, I'll make you some freshly baked cookies to make you feel better," Kurt said and smiled, hoping he's not like really into dieting or something.

"That sounds great, thank you Kurt, you're making me feel better already. Maybe it'll make both of us feel okay after our days… I'll see you soon." Blaine said and hung up.

He rushed home, changed and wet his hair so it was unruly and he grabbed a beanie that planned on throwing on his head for later when his hair dried before leaving to head to Lima to the address Kurt gave him.

…

Two hours later, Blaine stood at Kurt's house and rang the doorbell. As soon as Kurt opened the door, Kurt saw the hurt sad look on Blaine's face and just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him inside.

Kurt gently ran his fingers through Blaine's curls as he held him close to his body.

"You okay?"

Blaine nodded against Kurt's neck as they held one another, "Sometimes I just feel so isolated."

"I know what you mean… but I made fresh cookies and coffee for us," Kurt said, patting Blaine's back gently.

"Mmm," Blaine said with a smile and then slowly pulled away from Kurt.

"There's that smile I love," Kurt smiled back and put his hand on Blaine's back, leading him to the kitchen.

"You love my smile?" Blaine asked with a smile as they walked together to the kitchen.

Kurt blushed and nodded, "It's pretty cute."

"Thank you," Blaine said as he sat down, "And thanks for inviting and welcoming me into your home, it's lovely," Blaine said politely and sincerely, looking at the homeliness of it all and feeling the warmth from the small homemade decoration on the wall to the minute little messes that made it feel lived in.

"You're really sweet, Blaine," Kurt smiled at him as he poured them both a coffee and made Blaine's drink how he liked it and set it in front of him, "One sugar with skim milk," he said, which made Blaine smile.

Kurt gave Blaine a few of his warm chocolate chip cookies and sat down diagonal to him and started eating his cookies and drinking his coffee.

"This is so good, it makes me feel better," Blaine smiled, still chewing the cookie.

Kurt reached over and brushed a crumb from the side of his mouth, "You had a cookie crumb," he whispered softly before removing his hand from Blaine's face.

"Thanks, so, are your parents home or your step brother home? I'd like to meet them if they are."

"My parents just came home from their trip, they're asleep and my brother is in "our room," he said and shrugged. "You can meet him a little later, I guess."

"Cool, is he really homophobic because that would suck…"

"He's not really, it's hard because before our parents got together, I had a teensy little crush on him," Kurt said with a laugh, "He actually made it up to me in a big way, so we're okay, he'll be cool with meeting you."

"Wow, he's practically your step brother," Blaine smiled, "That sounds like a soap opera, very interesting life you lead, Kurt."

"Thanks, not as fun as it seems, believe me, being the only out kid at my school, I get slushied and thrown in dumpsters and stuff," Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Blaine looked sad before continuing to speak, "I go to private school, so we have a zero tolerance bullying policy. I wish I could help. All this time I was complaining about my life, and you get hurt and harassed everyday, I feel really bad, Kurt," Blaine had sad puppy dog eyes as he looked at Kurt, who didn't seem as affected by the bullying as Blaine was, probably because Blaine wasn't used to it, and being thrown into a dumpster really wasn't that bad to Kurt, especially now that he had friends who would stick up for him when they could.

"Blaine, it's okay, really, but you don't seem the type to go to private school, though…"

"Yeah, I know, but I do. You would be surprised at how different I am at home," Blaine smiled, giving him one major hint of the truth of Blaine Anderson.

…

A few hours passed, it was almost midnight by now, and Kurt and Blaine were now settled on the couch, sitting next to each other, sharing a blanket but not touching. The TV was on low, but they weren't really paying attention to it, even though more than half the time they were facing the screen.

Blaine kept glancing at Kurt, knowing it was late, and that he had school tomorrow, and he's gonna be killed if he skipped, and he'd be so tired whether he stayed here or not that he just decided to ask.

"Do you mind if I crash here? I'll take the floor or the couch, it's just getting late, and I'm getting tired, and I don't think I could drive home without crashing," Blaine said with a small yawn, blinking tiredly at Kurt.

"We have school tomorrow, I mean, yeah sure, come on, you can stay in my bed," Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at the contact and gripped his hand lightly and squeezed it caringly.

"My brother might not like it, but I'm gonna have to tell him to keep it a secret," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine up from the couch and down the stairs to the basement bedroom he shared with Finn for the time being.

"He might be sleeping," Kurt whispered, putting a finger up to his lips as he let go of Blaine's hand and headed downstairs. Blaine instinctively reached back out for Kurt's hand, but their hands only brushed before Blaine pulled his hand completely away, knowing they were just friends.

They walked downstairs to find it dark and Finn was curled up under blankets on one side of the room that had a few football posters up, and on the other side was Kurt's made bed. It was white and very pristine, there were colorful fashion pictures of beautiful models, both men and women, in equally beautiful clothing on his wall that were framed.

"Go ahead, lay down, I just gotta wash my face and moisturize," he whispered so he wouldn't wake Finn.

Blaine just nodded, taking off his shoes and his tight jeans before folding them and putting them on Kurt's desk and putting his shoes off the side before pulling back the blankets and getting on Kurt's bed. He noticed Kurt leave and then come back from the bathroom with a smile on his face. He stopped suddenly and looked Blaine over, who was only wearing a t-shirt and tan plaid boxers, before walking up to him. Kurt was now in blue silk pajama bottoms pants and a white t-shirt.

"Did u want sleep pants?" Kurt asked softly as Blaine moved all the way to the wall to make room for Kurt on the small bed.

Blaine just shook his head and motioned for Kurt to come to bed. He patted it gently and smiled.

Kurt tentatively climbed in the bed and pulled the blankets over Blaine and then himself, and smiled at him.

"Look we're sleeping together," Blaine whispered, his warm fresh breath up against Kurt's lips as they both laid down and faced one another.

Kurt just stared at him, not saying a word, but gulped. He felt his stomach jump at the suggestion of them sleeping together.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips, "Do you mind this?" Blaine said as he caressed Kurt's side, looking Kurt in his eyes, feeling truly free to be a gay man.

Kurt just shook his head no and inched closer so that their bodies were against one another and wrapped one arm around Blaine's back before closing his eyes.

"Okay, good," Blaine whispered, closing his eyes too as his arms came completely around Kurt and they both slowly fell asleep with soft quiet good nights coming out of their lips.

…

The next day, Blaine woke up at 4 AM to the sound of his cell phone alarm. He silenced the beep beep beep quickly as possible and untangled himself from Kurt's arms. He heard Kurt's brother groan slightly and mutter something under his breath that sounded like "Turn off your gaga, Kurt, sleepin'" And Kurt stirred a little but just turned around in the bed. Blaine looked around and found paper and pen on Kurt's desk and wrote a note on the paper and left it beside him on the bed, hoping no one else would see.

Blaine eyed Kurt's sleeping form and smiled. He looked so peaceful. He quickly leaned down and kissed his cheek and stroked his messy bed head hair before grabbing his bag and heading quietly up the stairs, praying Kurt's dad wasn't around or else he'd have to have a seriously good explanation.

Kurt woke up an hour or so later, "Mmm, Blaine," he mumbled out, feeling around next to him by all he felt was a piece of paper.

"Hmm?" Kurt said, grabbing the paper and opening it and looking at it with blurry, sleep filled eyes.

He read it once he could see it clearly and smiled.

_Kurt,_

_Had to leave to get to school on time. Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder and stay the night with you. I owe you. _

_Xx, _

_Blaine _

After reading, Kurt felt a little better, knowing where Blaine was, just hoped no one saw him leave.

He grabbed the note and held it close to him as he curled back into his blankets before falling asleep, waiting for his alarm to go off at 6:30am.

…

Blaine barely got to school on time, his gelled hair was little more crazy than usual and his button down shirt was untucked, and he was so tired since he didn't even have a chance to get his morning coffee. And by the time it was over, he was practically sleepwalking.

…

Blaine didn't want to go home after last night—a comforting night with Kurt, away from the campaigning—he knew what he would have to do when he got home from school. Instead of driving straight home from school and sleeping his tiredness off, he drove towards Kurt's house with two stops on the way. The first was his girlfriend's house, he knew he had to confess to her the truth of who he was, at least part of it, and why he couldn't be with her.

Blaine arrived at her house, his shirt was untucked and his tie was loose. He looked sick and his skin was pallid, like death hit him. He barely made it to her house because he was falling asleep as he drove. He turned the air on high even though it was cold outside, and blinked dramatically to keep his eyes open as he drove.

He got out of his car and walked to her door and knocked on the big double doors. Madison answered the door wearing her school uniform minus her saddle shoes, instead just some short athletic socks. She had a big smile and then concern.

"Blainey, you look horrible, oh my god, come in! Come in," she said quickly and overly excitedly and touched Blaine's forehead as if to check his temperature and put her arm around him as she ushered him in.

Blaine let her lead him inside and felt horrible inside because she was too sweet. He wished he could have both Kurt and her, she cared for him and he cared for her.

"I'm okay, just tired," he gently pushed her hands off him, but took her hands in his and lead her to her couch and looked her in her eyes.

"I care about you, so much, but I have to tell you something," he looked down, "That no one knows, and it will jeopardize us as a couple and friends," he looked back into her eyes.

"What, what is it?"

"We need to break up. I, uh, like boys," He let out and bit his lip.

She pulled her hands away from him as memories flashed in her mind, "It-it all makes sense, that's why you don't want to have sex, that's why when I touched you, you weren't into me, it, it was you all along, not me…" she concluded and looked at him still a little shocked.

"You won't tell anybody, please. I told you because I trust you and care about you. No one knows but you,"

"I won't, Blaine," she sighs a little, "Just go, get some sleep or something. But you weren't like cheating on me with a guy?"

"No, I met someone, but we're not dating, we're friends like I'd like us to be. I still care about you, you're seriously the sweetest girl ever, and I couldn't see my life without you."

"I'll have to think about that Blaine. I'm kind of mad at you, but relieved, now I think you should leave before my parents get home," she sighed a little bit as she stood up.

He stood up too and gave her a sad pouty look as he walked towards the door.

"You're secret is safe with me though," she said as she gently pushed him towards the door and let him out.

Blaine smiled satisfied a little before he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently.

"Bye Madison, thank you."

The second stop was a rest stop on the parkway, where he soaked his hair and let it run wild, and changed into red jeans and a blank short sleeved button down he grabbed in the morning. He splashed his face to wake himself up, even though he was feeling more awake after confessing his truths to Madison.

When back in the car he called Kurt.

"Kurt, it's me. I can't go home, please can I come over. You're probably busy or like hanging out with your cool family or something…" Blaine said into the answer machine. "I'm, uh, kind of on my way…I'm driving towards your place, please call me back. I don't wanna go home, I like it with you, I like who I am with you. I just," Blaine stopped and sighed, "my parents just don't understand me, and you do."

Kurt called back a few minutes later.

"Hello? Blaine?"

"Hey, I hope it's okay that I'm on my way to your house."

"Yeah. I'm just at Mercedes' house rehearsing for regionals, but um, I should be home by the time you get there."

"ok, I'll be there soon," Blaine responded.

That night was the first of them being better friends.

…

When Blaine arrived at Kurt's door, he just wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

"Blaine, you look exhausted, shit, what have you been doing all day?" Kurt asked gently stroking Blaine's damp hair that Blaine soaked under a faucet that just started drying.

"Up all day," was all he said, "I'd stay up all day if that meant seeing you more," He looked up at Kurt, who looked confused, not knowing Blaine lived two hours from here and had to wake up extra early to get to school on time.

"Oh okay, you're gonna have to tell me more, but thank you. You must of left awfully early to avoid my parents and Finn."

Blaine blinked at him tiredly, "It's just my dad doesn't understand, he'll hate me if he knew, I was gay, and I just told a friend, and who knows what she'll say about it."

"If she's really a friend and a good person, she'll keep your secret, now get inside, and I'll set up the couch for you to sleep. You're gonna have to meet my parents though because there's no escaping them since it's 6pm and they'll be home from work any second," Kurt said, but was shocked on the inside, he thought Blaine was out.

"Okay, just wake me up when they get here, I'm good with parents."

"Just so you know, your parents might surprise you. Mine did…" Kurt said as he let go of Blaine and Blaine fell onto Kurt's couch.

Kurt sat beside him and looked over at Blaine as Blaine leaned into him, "Okay, Kurt, tell me about it later." Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling into him as he lifted his feet onto the couch, not even thinking that he shoes were still on, something the other Blaine could never do, as it was unsanitary and rude.

"Okay, sleep, Blaine, sleep."

Kurt sighed softly, letting Blaine sleep. He was a mystery, but one that he didn't mind cuddling up to. Kurt sneaked a kiss onto Blaine's forehead, hoping he was too tired to realize, but soon enough realized he was wrong. Blaine smiled, opened his eyes briefly and just cuddled more into Kurt.

"Thank you, we get bullied in different ways, me at home, you at school," Blaine mumbled as he closed his eyes, "We're so alike and you're so cute," Blaine said unconsciously and not thinking as Blaine closed his eyes again and Kurt's blush from Blaine knowing he kissed him got deeper red.

For an hour they sat like that, Kurt awake and Blaine asleep, both holding each other, and at the hour point, the door opened and Burt walked in and looked at Kurt curiously.

"Who's this, your boyfriend? What's he doin' here, all over you, if I don't even know him?" Burt looked at Blaine and Kurt not liking that they were so close. He looked somewhat angry.

"He was tired, and no we're just friends. Blaine, wake up, my dad's here," Kurt shook him.

"I think he didn't get a lot of sleep and just came over because his dad is a jerk about homosexuality."

"What Kurt? Hey Kurt," Blaine said and smiled at Kurt cutely, almost dopily, and wiped the side of his face where a small amount of drool was coming out and sat up and then noticed Kurt's dad.

"Oh hello sir, my apologies, I just fell asleep on your son, no harm meant to be done," Blaine put in hands up in surrender when he noticed Kurt's dad's glare beating right through him.

"Really, dad, he's a good guy," Kurt smiled, "We're very good friends, that's all," Kurt and Blaine distanced themselves from each other completely.

Burt smiled, "nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Burt. You boys hungry? I was going to order take out?"

"Dad," Kurt stood up, "Nothing too greasy, let's get it from this vegan place down the street," Kurt suggested with a smile as he walked out of the living room and headed to the kitchen.

"He's so overprotective. He wants us all to eat healthy, why I don't know? I like my pizza and hot wings!" Burt smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back.

"Over me, sometimes too, he has a big heart, that's what I like about him," Blaine said sincerely.

"You seem like a good kid, Blaine, just don't mess it up," Burt said threateningly but with care and a softness in his voice that Blaine wished his own father had about him. He shrugged it off as he followed Kurt into the kitchen. His father would never be like Burt, he didn't think, so he shouldn't dwell on it.

Blaine smiled to himself, at least Kurt's dad liked him, and then he took caught up with Kurt and Burt in the kitchen and stood next to Kurt as they both looked over the menu.

Blaine snuck his hand on Kurt's lower back as they read through the menu. Kurt snuck a smile in Blaine's direction when he felt Blaine caressing his lower back secretly where they both thought Burt couldn't see, but Burt knew more than they thought he knew. It was obvious their attraction and feelings toward one another.

…

When Blaine finally returned home at 8 o'clock that night, wearing his skinny red jeans and a wrinkly button down that was untucked and his hair unruly, curls springing out freely, his dad saw.

William was in the living room, waiting upon his return.

"Blaine Michael Anderson, you missed rallying today in front of City Hall, there are no excuses for this behavior. Absolutely none," William stood up. He was fuming.

"And what is this? Some weird new way of dressing, you look like a slob or a dirty male prostitute on the streets," William yelled, his brow furrowed in anger.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Blaine said softly, "I was at a friend's and I forgot and I couldn't even find my phone all day," Blaine lied again, looking utterly regrettable, but regretting more his decision to leave Kurt's so early even if he needed a good night's rest tonight.

"I don't want to see it happen again, and no more late nights either. Wherever you're going is distracting you, and grades are most important, and that you do well in Glee, you're a star, you have such a charisma about you and I don't want to see you lose it because of a some new girl you must be fooling around with."

"Dad! Will you stop! Stop already! I can be who I want, fool around with who I want, and dress and do my hair how I want, I like these jeans! Sometimes I want to wear them, God!"

"Hey, no saying the Lord's name in vain, it's sacrilege," William grabbed Blaine's right wrist and squeezed hard.

"No," Blaine said suddenly looking down at his father's hand that gripped his wrist hard, and then continued speaking.

"It's sacrilegious hating other groups of people because you don't understand them," Blaine spit out and looked directly into his father's eyes as he ripped his wrist from his father's strong grip.

Blaine stomped up the stairs as he yelled out, "I'm going to do whatever I want, and if I'm gone for weeks at a time, just now I'll be back eventually. Just ask mom for updates on my status cuz I'm done with you and your pigheadedness and ignorance! That is if you can get them out of her drugged up mind! Next year I'm living at Dalton!"

With that Blaine slammed his door, hoping he didn't give himself away too much as he leaned against it and breathed heavily. He rubbed his aching red wrist as he caught his breath. He needed to spend more time at the Hummel's; they were all so sweet. Finn liked football like him even if he was a little confused on the whole gay thing, and Burt knew Blaine cared about his son so treated him with kindness, and Mrs. Hudson was the coolest mom ever, always smiling and cleaning up after the boys and offering cookies and milk, and Kurt was amazing, comforting and loving, and always taking care of someone and just beautiful inside and out, his best friend really.


	3. Part 2, Section 1

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I was wondering if you guys thought my chapters were too long to follow? This one is slightly smaller, but still kind of long (4,800 words), I'm thinking 3,000 words might be better for comprehension.**

**If you're reading, review, if you like it or not, say what you think! It's fun to read your thoughts! I want inspiration and you guys helped last time, wrote some good stuff, I hope, you're the judge of that! **

**Part 2, Section 1**

Months had past since Blaine walked out on his father, and he barely ever came back home. It soon was going to be the end of summer and Blaine was always at Kurt's place. Kurt and Blaine had survived the year, better friends than ever since they practically lived together. Blaine's dad actually became Mayor of Westerville and now was so busy he didn't even notice Blaine was away weeks at a time or he just didn't care anymore…

Today was no different, Blaine was staying another week at Kurt's house. Blaine would stay weeks at a time and go home to make appearances, wearing his khakis and dress shirts and his hair gelled. Once he even stayed a few weeks at home until his father pissed him off enough that Blaine came running back to Kurt.

Here at the Hummel's, Burt and Carole loved him and treated him as a son, but Burt always wondered what was really going on between the two because of their closeness and the fact that Blaine was always there, but nothing said was going on. They were best friends, who had one major thing in common, being gay.

Blaine was crashing on the couch again—it was practically his spot—he woke up around 1am, and found his way upstairs to Kurt's new bedroom, pushed open the door silently and closed and locked it. He saw Kurt curled up and sleeping and pulled back the blankets and got in the warm bed, feeling Kurt's body heat up against his cool skin.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked mid sleep, turning to face him, and just blinked tiredly at him as Blaine inched closer and closer to him until his arms were around him and they were both closing their eyes and going back to sleep.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Carole was knocking on Kurt's door, "Guys, you better get up before, Burt finds out you two slept in the same bed again." They knew them very very well.

Kurt woke at the knocking and shoved Blaine gently to get off the bed, causing him to fall off, and just look at Kurt tiredly and confusedly with a pout on his lips.

"Ow, Kurt, what was that for?"

Kurt didn't say a word just shoved a pillow down on the floor, which Blaine grabbed and held and looked up at his best friend with sad eyes. Kurt got off the bed quickly and opened the locked door, "Nope, he was just sleeping on the floor, we talked into the late night," Kurt lied with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Okay, honey, just letting you boys know, I'm gonna make breakfast in a minute to be ready and dressed."

"Thanks Ms. Hudson," Blaine said with a smile from the floor and got up slowly.

"No problem, sweetie," she closed the door and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I'm gonna get you for that," Blaine said and shoved Kurt on the bed and fell on top of him and tickled his stomach. Kurt fell back with giggles.

"It had to be done," Kurt breathed out, trying to grab his hands as his best friend tickled the crap out of him.

When Blaine finally stopped, they were both out of breath. Blaine breathed heavily, looking down at Kurt, inching closer to him. Kurt stared, his chest moving up and down, as he took his beautiful best friend in, who hadn't shaved in a week and who had curly, wild hair that wasn't contained or gelled at all.

"You're really beautiful Blaine," Kurt said as if he noticed it for the first time, but they knew that wasn't true.

"You too," Blaine said leaning closer, but Kurt turned his face and Blaine ended up kissing Kurt's cheek, Blaine's scruff, scratching at Kurt's soft hairless cheek, as Kurt gently pushed him off him.

"We should go down to breakfast, it smells so good," Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine nervously before heading out the door with Blaine following.

"Kurt… maybe we should talk, I mean we almost…" Blaine trailed off and shrugged.

Kurt looked back, "You're my best friend, Blaine, and we are very close. It really was a matter of time before one of us tried that…maybe it's not a good idea."

"Maybe…" Blaine trailed off, "So, are we meeting up with your friends tonight? For some kind of pre-glee practice they're having? Or should I just go home because that's a McKinley only thing?" Blaine asked, wanting to put his arm around Kurt, but stopped himself after he was just rejected for something he knew they shouldn't be doing.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "Can't we meet up with your friends, or like maybe I could meet your mom and dad," He sighed, knowing he wasn't out and he couldn't pressure Blaine into that.

"You know why we can't do that, Kurt. My mom maybe, she's so doped up, she'd probably get a kick out of you, but not my dad, he still hasn't talked to me after our fight a few months ago. But you can meet my friend Madison for sure, she's the only one who knows," Blaine sighed, wishing Kurt wasn't so difficult and right all the time.

"Yeah, I want to meet her, but we're not dating, we're friends, so "so what" if they meet me, why can't you have a gay friend?"

"I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you Kurt, maybe one day when the time is right. We're not even dating, if we were, I might have to come out then," Blaine smirked and nudged Kurt, knowing Kurt just denied essentially a chance for them to date.

"Ugh, Blaine, whatever, we're best friends, we'll ruin everything if we add sex to the mix."

"Who said anything about sex, Kurt?" Blaine said and wiggled is eyebrows at Kurt and started laughing.

"I don't know, I assumed if we dated, we'd have sex," Kurt blushed, "I mean eventually, but we're, we're not dating, so we won't have sex."

"Kurt, I'd love to, just obviously, we're not ready and you won't even date me," Blaine winked charmingly and Kurt melted inside, but blushed a heated shade of red.

"That's enough sex talk," Kurt covered his ears, "Maybe you should go downstairs and hang out with Finn and watch Saturday morning cartoons or the Jersey Shore or whatever he happens to be watching!"

Blaine raised his eyebrows confused and curious, "Well okay Kurt, we'll talk later. You have to come down sometime for breakfast, just think bacon and pancakes and eggs," Blaine said in a sugary voice that emphasized the deliciousness of all these things as he started walking to the door.

"Whatever, Blaine, tempt me, you know I'll be there eventually, and you bet it'll be about breakfast and not talking to you about sex and how much you wanna do me!" Kurt screamed out as Burt came out of his bedroom and looked at them curiously.

"What'd I tell you about sleeping in the same bed, you two? Huh, now beat it Blaine," Burt gently pushed Blaine towards the stairs as he went with a small laugh.

"And please no joking about sex, I won't know if it's real or not, should we have a sex talk Kurt, do you need one too Blaine?" Burt looked down the stairs at Blaine who shook his head no, and Kurt just started running out of Burt's way and followed Blaine down the stairs.

…

Blaine came to McKinley summer's New Direction glee practice at Rachel Berry's house. Blaine had been waiting to meet this infamous girl. He still hadn't shaved and he was ran out of clothes for the week, so he was wearing one of Kurt's outfits, some tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt and a silk purple scarf, the simplest he could find in his closet of exotic crazy stuff. Kurt added the scarf, saying it went well with the outfit, which Blaine might disagree, but just let Kurt play dress up.

Kurt kept his hand on Blaine's back as they walked in.

"Rachel, this is Blaine, my best friend."

"Hello, Blaine, I hope you like music because we got to win this year," Rachel nodded and smiled and mm hmmed when Blaine just looked at her. Rachel was wearing a brown polka dot dress with white knee high socks and flats.

"He loves music, he's a singer and apparently a musician, why haven't you played for me yet?" Kurt asked curiously as they walked in the house.

Blaine shrugged and smiled politely at Rachel, "Thank you very much for inviting me."

Santana and Brittany came behind Kurt and Blaine. Santana growled at Blaine, "I like my guys like skinny bears, look at that scruff, makes you look at least 24."

Blaine eye's widened and then he smiled, "Hi, I'm Blaine, Kurt's friend,"

"Oh, so you're gay," Santana shrugged, "Well I guess that's okay, right Brittany?" who just nodded and smiled.

"Why do you look like a mountain man, what is that on your face?" Brittany tilted her head and reached out and poked Blaine's beard.

"Hands off, Brittany, no! Go sit, somewhere, anywhere, I don't care," Kurt reprimanded and then pointed to a chair and Brittany sat down and looked around the room curiously.

"She has a very low IQ, Brittany, but she's a doll."

"Hey, dolphin, Kurt, when are we making out again?" Brittany asked, "I missed your sweet lady kisses,"

Blaine's eyes widened, "You made out with her? And I don't get to,"

"Yeah, sorry, Blaine," Kurt said as he took a seat in a chair for just one person. Blaine settled himself on the floor between Kurt's legs. He gently rested his arms on Kurt's furry boots.

"Kurt, why are you wearing these boots in the summer, I mean they are soft, but your feet must be sweltering!" Blaine pet the boots as he looked up at Kurt.

"They go with my outfit. You're lucky you're you because no one else can touch my boots but me," Kurt said snarkily and Blaine just laughed, resting his head against the soft cushion of the chair as Rachel started the meeting.

"Everyone, everyone, gather around. We are waiting on Mercedes, but we'll just start without her. So for sectionals, we need to do something bigger than last year, any thoughts?" Rachel looked out at her crowd, Chang-Chang were huddled in a corner, Puck was trying to make it look like he wasn't staring at Quinn, his baby mama, so he kept looking at her and then away repetitively, so he looked more like on drugs than anything. Brittany's legs were draped over Santana's lap. Finn was sitting next to them, while Artie was in his wheelchair next to Finn, glaring at Mike and Tina from across the room.

"I think we should have more glitter and feathers," Kurt said as everyone made faces at him. He just huffed, "Fine more Broadway, happy?"

Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's legs gently rest against Blaine's body that was between them, even felt his crotch brush up against his head as Kurt slummed after his subtle defeat.

"I agree, Broadway, and yes feathers, too," Rachel nodded rather mechanically and called on Brittany who was waving her hands dramatically.

"Oooh, I think we should get exotic animals like a pet chicken. I always wanted one," Brittany said and looked around, "What, no one else? Go chickens!"

"No, I am a vegan, no animal cruelty, Britt, now Finn, you are our leader, and also my very handsome boyfriend, what do you think, Finn?" Rachel asked and Brittney muttered that she'd never hurt a chicken.

"I think we need a cooler vibe, Mr. Schue killed it with those Journey songs. Yes I mean I love Don't Stop Believing and that's what brought us all together, but we can barely relate."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kurt muttered to Blaine, "I coulda came up with that one," and Blaine smiled, "I'm surprised I haven't met Rachel yet if she's dating Finn," Blaine said to Kurt curiously.

Kurt leaned down and whispered, "She's virgin territory, she doesn't come over, she doesn't stay over. They just date."

Blaine nodded, "Ooh, I guess I get it," thinking about how Madison was different and she was on virgin territory. "But me and you are on virgin territory," he whispered and raised his eyebrows playfully and Kurt laughed it off and shoved Blaine's whispering face back towards Rachel.

Though he just shrugged it off as Mercedes came through the door, "Sorry I'm late guys, what'd I miss, boos?" Mercedes went and sat next to Kurt and gently petted his hand and waved to his friend.

Blaine reached over and shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Blaine."

"Mercedes, nice to meet you. Look at your hipster little self, mm mm, this your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"He wants to be," Kurt said and raised his eyebrow like go me, I got a man after me.

"Blaine definitely wants to be," Finn added and laughed, "You should see them together, Kurt wants it too, but won't admit it."

Blaine grinned at that comment and Kurt glared at Finn and crossed his arms. He even gave Blaine a light shove as Kurt sat up more and crossed his legs so Blaine was no longer between them.

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine whispered, now kneeling in front of the chair and looking at Kurt with care.

Rachel cleared her throat, "I don't think it's any of our concern who Kurt is dating, now is it, so let's get back to business. Mercedes, my diva counterpart, give me an idea."

As the meeting went on Kurt and Blaine whispered quietly to one another until Blaine managed to get Kurt to allow him to sit on his lap. Blaine argued they could talk quieter and have better eye contact if he was on his lap.

"We're not dating Blaine."

"I know, I just say I want to. Who wouldn't want to?"

"Stop, you're flattering me."

"I'm serious… I wouldn't stay at your house, crash in your bedroom and whisper sweet nothings to you all night long because I don't care about you."

"I know," was all Kurt said as he hugged Blaine who was still comfortable on his lap and now curling himself into a ball so Kurt just wrapped his arms around all of him and squeezed tightly, kissing the side of Blaine's mouth before focusing on Rachel. Blaine just rested his head on Kurt's chest as he watched Rachel for a while before closing his eyes, knowing he will miss this when he goes back to school next week.

…

School started up rather quickly, Blaine had to leave even earlier because he was moving into a Dalton dorm room for the first time as a junior, so his father and mother were actually helping him move in.

Blaine wore a pair of jeans with a polo shirt and his hair gelled to the side with a pair of brown dress shoes.

"I appreciate the help, Dad, after our…fight."

"You're my son, Blaine," he shook his head as he carried the last box in and set it on Blaine's desk. Blaine was sharing the room with Thad, who had yet to arrive yet.

"I know… it's just, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not perfect, Dad. I'm not very straight as an arrow as you may think…" Blaine trailed off, looking at his dad sadly.

"I know that, I mean you spent your whole summer at some girl's house. Just please do not get her pregnant, I don't need that in the news and attached to my name," William said seriously as he started unpacking the box on the desk that he set down earlier.

His dad had assumed he was at a girl's house, even though he never disclosed this information.

"Okay, whatever, Dad," Blaine rolled is eyes as he started unpacking and putting his clothes away in his drawers and closet.

"Don't whatever me, Blaine. I want to meet her."

"Dad, to be honest, I was just staying at a friend's. I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not sleeping with anyone. You can meet him if you want," Blaine said being honest with his father for the first time in a long time.

William stared at Blaine for a second, "Well, okay, that's fine. Still keep what I said in mind about protection for when you get another girlfriend."

"Alright. Enough on this subject," Blaine said firmly as he slammed down the box that was in his hands against the bed with force.

Blaine's mother came through the door with a smile on her face and looked around at the room, "Blaine, honey, this is nice," Ann said, pulling her son close and kissing his forehead with a giant smile on her face.

Blaine knew she was high off her too many pain killers, but just let her hug and kiss him.

"Thanks, Mom. I have to unpack, so I need some space," Blaine shrugged her off after a few seconds and continued taking things out of his boxes.

"You guys can go now, I'll be okay, I swear," Blaine looked over at them, telling him with his eyes that he wanted them to leave.

William put his hands up in surrender and gently grabbed his wife's arm and gently lead her out, "Bye Blaine, if you need anything, call us."

As William closed the door, he looked over at Ann, "Boy, has he changed." He sighed softly as they headed down the stairs to the first floor. He tried to rack his brain for what had happened or what wrong turn he or Ann had made in bringing him up. He was always respectful until he broke up with Madison, then he stopped following rules and never was around, sometimes even dressed differently.

…

As Blaine settled into his bed that was freshly made and his whole room was set up and even Thad had moved in, but was currently downstairs in the rec room with David and Wes playing air hockey.

He dialed Kurt's number as he laid back in his bed, hoping he would pick up.

After a few rings, Kurt answered.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed into the phone.

"Kurt," Blaine smiled, "Shit, I miss you, how am I ever gonna sleep alone," he laughed, jokingly.

"I know, right. You're still gonna hang out, right?"

"Of course. I can stay over weekends or you can come here if you really wanted," Blaine figured he could slowly change himself into who he was with Kurt here at Dalton.

"Really? Wow, I'd love that,"

"And I kind of told my dad. You can meet him, like if you wanted to. I mean not now or anything because I still kind of don't talk to him, but the card is on the table."

"Blaine, I'm proud of you. Look at you, letting me meet your father. Only if you're 100 percent sure."

"Next time I see him I guess. So anyway, tell me about your day?"

"Just went shopping, saw this horrendously dressed thing at the mall and almost died, oh wait that was Rachel Berry, I couldn't do a thing to help her."

"Finn's girlfriend?" Blaine laughed, "She's kind of cute in an odd way. She reminds me of my ex girlfriend," he said and then cursed himself, hitting his head and then pulling at his hair which made the gel was loosening.

"I'm sorry, did you say girlfriend?" Kurt asked slowly in a what did you just say voice.

"Yeah, um, remember Madison, the one said you can meet. You still can, when you come here. I dated her for about three months before I broke things off and told her I was gay."

"Oh my God, eh, ew, Blaine, did you have sex with her?" He asked horrified.

"No! God, Kurt, I'm a virgin, we just made out a little. She didn't turn me on, she was just nice to have around. Shit I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Are you sure about that Blaine? Because it seems like this girlfriend thing just slipped out by accident. When did you date her?"

"Last year around February."

"When we first met? Oh God, and you admitted to me you were gay," Kurt felt sick to his stomach as he moved to lay on his bed. He laid back and put his hand to his head as if he had a fever.

"I'm sorry. I knew I had to break up with her when I became friends with you because I had, well have, major feelings for you," Blaine sighed and then whispered, "please don't be mad at me, I'm all alone right now and I need you," he gripped the phone as he whimpered this out. He felt the tears welling up and the loneliness set in.

"It's okay, I forgive you, and you know I have similar feelings for you. Don't cry, I hate when you cry, especially when I can't be there to hug you or make you delicious cookies to make you feel better."

Blaine laughed a little as he sucked up his cry, "I'll be okay. Thanks Kurt."

…

Kurt entered his first day of school, wearing his newest pair of designer skintight black jeans and a button down white dress shirt with a grey dress vest that had small skulls on them with black ankle boots. He had Blaine help him choose the outfit. He was missing him a lot since Blaine had started school again and lived there now, it was kind of a hell without him. He was used to his midnight snuggles, and the times when Blaine would try to make him breakfast when Carole wasn't home and ultimately fail at it.

Kurt smiled though when he saw Mercedes who ran to him and hugged him, "Hey, boo! I haven't seen you for like a month, though I heard you've been keeping a hot boy toy in your house! Details!"

"Did Finn tell you that? He's just my_ friend _Blaine," Kurt emphasized the word friend.

"Oh wanna be hipster Blaine with the cute curly hair and the pretty smile? The one who came to our summer Glee practice? I didn't know he was sleeping in your bed though? That's intense," she whispered and he looked at her desperately as if not to tell anyone else.

He whispered, "Yes, him. We almost kissed once and that's it though, I pulled away because we're best friends…and now that school has started I'll never get to see him." He looked down at his feet and then back at Mercedes who just wrapped her arm around him and gave him a one handed hug.

"Damn, boy, I woulda kissed the heck outta him, but you'll be okay. He seems to care, so you will find a way to chill"

"Thanks, Cedes," he just said as the bell rang and they went their separate ways.

…

That day a phone call from an unknown number came when Kurt was leaving after Glee Club. He picked it up as he walked out, thinking it must have been Blaine from his knew Dalton number, it looked like it had the same area code as Blaine's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak to Kurt Hummel? This is Westerville Hospital, where the ambulance has brought Burt Hummel after he suffered a heart attack. We specialize in cardiology, here. He currently is in a coma."

Kurt stared blankly at the phone and he thought it would be a joyous one from his friend, it turned out to be a heart wrenching one from some receptionist at a hospital in a town he never even heard of.

"Mr. Hummel, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, um, is he gonna be okay? Can I see him? What room?" He spit out worriedly and numbly, knowing he had to rush there immediately. He just headed to his car, not thinking about Finn or Carole, who also cared deeply about his father, he figured Carole would find out like he did.

"Yes, please, visitors always help, he's in room 1015 in the ICU."

Kurt heard the words ICU and started crying, the numbness drifting away as fast as it came, "Thank you, I have to go now," he said through his tears as he ran the short distance to his car and got in.

He bowed his head and just sobbed. He wiped at his eyes once he calmed himself down and put the keys in the ignition.

He grabbed his GPS from the glove compartment and set it up to take him to Westerville Hospital.

He started driving thinking how could this happen, there must have been no god out there to let this happen to his father. He shook his head of that thought as he kept driving, realizing it was a 2-hour long drive, remembering that his father had been in the area for business.

He rubbed his runny nose as he sniffled and just kept driving.

Once he got there, he sat there for hours, staring at his father's lifeless body as nurses came in and out, touching his body and prepping for who knows what. At around 11pm, one nurse, the one who kept sneaking him coffee and juice from the hospital carts, gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, you should go home, it's getting late, and visiting hours are over."

"I just hate for him to be alone," Kurt's words were rocky and shaky and he didn't want to cry again. He frowned to stop the tears and the emotion from coming.

"He seems like a strong man, I'll keep him in my prayers as I do all my patients," she said softly before walking away.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just grabbed his phone and called Blaine, wanting him to pick him up and just hug him till he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Blaine?" Kurt cried out into the phone.

"Huh, what, Kurt, are you crying?" Blaine mumbled out, "I was sleeeeping."

"Um, my father is in Acoma, he had a really bad heart attack. Blaine, I can't live without him. I need him. Please come get me, the visiting hours are over and I can't be alone right now."

"Where are you? I'll be there as fast as I can," Blaine sat up quickly and looked around the room frantically for his sneakers, but he could only see his black Dalton dress shoes. He dug a in his closet as he kept the phone to his ear and finally found the sneakers in the back and put them on. He was still in his pajamas, blue and yellow plaid bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Westerville Hospital. My dad was doing some work out there. I know it's far, but please come get me."

"No Kurt," Blaine wanted to laugh, but didn't and felt sick to his stomach knowing he almost did laugh, "I'll be there in 20 minutes, I swear. Stay strong for me and your father."

…

30 minutes later, Blaine was at Burt Hummel's hospital room. He took a look at Kurt who had fell asleep and was looking awfully cute but worn out and his face was tear stricken. And then he looked at Burt who was in Acoma and he sat there for a second. Took Burt's hand and said a quick prayer, knowing that he believed in the power of God. He let Burt go before going to sit beside Kurt.

He gently shook him, "Kurt, sweetie, wake up," Blaine whispered, "I'm gonna take you back to my dorm for some sleep, it's close by," he whispered as Kurt moved a bit in his sleep but didn't wake.

Blaine stroke Kurt's hair and then cupped his face and kissed his cheek, and said in a louder voice, "Wake up, Kurt, we got to go. You need some real sleep. You can sleep in my car, and then in my dorm."

Kurt's eyes fluttered for a moment and when he saw Blaine he smiled briefly and then wrapped his arm around Blaine. He bit his lip to suppress his tears.

"Oh God, Blaine, thank you for coming," Kurt squeezed him tight.

"It's gonna be alright, now come on, let's get you back to my dorm and to bed. I don't want you alone tonight."

"Okay, thank you, for this," Kurt said, no longer caring about wanting to meet all of Blaine's friends like he had in the past, even though this would be the perfect opportunity, he just wanted his father to get better.

"Anything for you, Kurt, I'm serious."


	4. Part 2, Section 2

**Hey guys! Here's my update! I hope you like! I just definitely have nothing written from here on and inspiration is needed, so review and say something, good, bad, whatever you want to say. Thanks for all the great reviews, I loved reading them! There should be one or two chapters after this! It was supposed to be four parts, but I had a lot more to say than I thought! so enjoy. **

**Part 2, Section 2**

Kurt fell asleep on the ride back to Blaine's dorm, which was very close by, but Kurt never noticed and never noticed the big sign outside that said "Dalton Academy." Blaine parked his car in a close spot near the door. He gently nudged Kurt awake and helped him up and out of the car and into his dorm.

Kurt finally woke up when they were at his door.

"Thanks," Kurt stood up straighter as Blaine put the key in the door, but Kurt was still in front of him and closest to the door and practically still in Blaine's arms as Blaine breathed gently in his ear.

"You're welcome," Blaine pushed the door open and pulled the key out as he let Kurt walk in and he followed.

"It's nice," Kurt said looking around and walked to Blaine's bed. He immediately knew the right hand side was Blaine's because some of his clothes and shoes, which were most definitely his—ankle boots and button down shirts with jeans—were on the floor near his bed (he was kind of a slob sometimes) and the bed wasn't really made at all, though it looked very invited and slept in. That and his keyboard was set up in the corner with his guitar leaning up against the wall.

Kurt looked at him and half smiled and then frowned as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry," Kurt cried out, wiping his eyes. "I'm just," Kurt mumbled out as his cries began to become hysterical and Blaine looked on.

"Hey," Blaine said softly as he locked the door and then came straight to Kurt and rubbed his shoulders.

"Kurt, hey, shh, shh, shh, shh," Blaine cooed as he pulled Kurt to him and Kurt bent over to hide his face in Blaine's shoulder as he cried. Blaine held Kurt's head against his shoulder as he cried, just rocking him lightly side to side.

"It's just if he dies, I'm all alone," Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine with his sad eyes. Blaine shook his head and gripped Kurt's shoulders tightly.

"No, you're not alone, I'm here with you, Kurt, I mean it, always, now come on, let's dry those tears and get ready for bed." Blaine let go of Kurt's shoulders and wiped his tears and smiled at him.

"I spoke with the nurses before I woke you and he's on the track to getting better, everything will be fine," Blaine said as he pulled completely away from Kurt and kicked off his sneakers, he was already in his PJs. Blaine sat at his desk and opened his MacBook.

"I just have to send this email to one of my teachers about an assignment that's due on Monday," Blaine turned back to Kurt, "Get comfortable, I have PJs in that bottom draw right there you can borrow."

"Blaine, I've never seen you in your element before, this is pretty amazing," Kurt bent down and picked out red and black plaid pajama pants that matched Blaine's and a black t-shirt and changed into them while Blaine worked on his email. They were so used to changing in front of one another, most of the time, it wasn't a big deal, especially now with Kurt so down, Blaine wouldn't try anything or mess with him or flirt with him, too bad anyway.

Kurt looked around for a second time as he stood there, noticing piles and piles of thick text books accompanied by smaller novel sized ones on the same subject and hundreds of print outs that Blaine had sprawled across his desk.

"Blaine, those are all yours? For school?" Kurt asked looking astonished, thinking he must have acquired a smart friend and didn't even know it.

"Oh those? Yeah," Blaine smiled and laughed, "It's nothing, this is like my light semester. I'm taking fun courses, too, like music theory and songwriting. I'ma write you a song, Kurt Hummel and it will make your life."

Kurt just smiled wide at that. Then Kurt walked up to him and got behind him and leaned down and hugged him while he was sitting at his desk chair, "As sad as I am, you still manage to impress me. I didn't know you were that smart." Kurt grabbed his arms and rubbed them.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said softly turning his face to gently kiss Kurt's cheek a few times, giving him a few wet ones, using his tongue on purpose.

"Ew Blaine," Kurt whined, pulling away from him, wiping his face off a little, but was smiling. Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, I can't resist, I just wanted to make you laugh," Blaine smiled back, "Go lay down, I'll be there in a minute. My roommate will be here in the morning. He doesn't know I'm gay, but I want to come out and if him finding me in a bed with you in the morning informs him, then so be it. He can be trusted, all my friends here can, it's a very respectful school."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, feeling a little better already as he laid down, but in the back of his mind was his father, and being fatherless, already knowing what it was to be without a mother.

Kurt tilted his head as he laid down, looking at Blaine, "I'm still scared Blaine, I know what it's like to not have a mother, he can't die," his voice cracked as he spoke.

Blaine closed is lap top and got up and walked over to Kurt, "I wish I could relate better, Kurt." Blaine climbed in the bed and got under the covers with Kurt and grabbed him and pulled him up against his body.

Kurt didn't say a word just rested his head against Blaine's chest and listened to him.

"My parents love me in a sense, but as far as I know, they love what they think I am, not what I really am. You love the real me though, I promise, Kurt," Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's forehead, serious and sincere, in case Kurt ever found out about all his deception, that he was playing two parts.

"I'm happy you got to experience real parental love, Burt is a great man, who loves you unconditionally, just remember that and what it feels like and the relationship you two have, it's really a beautiful thing, Kurt. It's hard for me to sometimes not to be jealous of that because I don't have that. My mom is drugged up, while very loving, she can't hang out with me or be there for me. It's like not having a mom cuz she sleeps a lot, I think she might understand if she got better…And my dad is just ignorant and I already know he doesn't want me to be married to a guy, which one day I want to, maybe to you, if you'd ever consider dating me..."

When Kurt didn't respond to his marriage and dating comment with a slap like Blaine expected, he looked down to see Kurt smiling ever so slightly and blinking tiredly, "I'm sorry if I'm talking too much, but just know that he's strong and he wouldn't leave you when you need him." Blaine stopped talking and looked down and noticed Kurt was asleep in his arms.

Blaine sighed softly and just pulled the blankets up higher and reached over and turned the lights out. He snuggled into Kurt's warm body and closed his eyes.

…

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine awoke to the sound of someone coming through the door with crashing noise after crashing noise.

"Blaine?" Thad asked curiously, seeing Blaine curled up with another guy. Thad threw his duffle bag on the bed and unpacked as if he didn't see anything that surprised him.

"Thad," Blaine sat up, slowly letting go of Kurt, letting him sleep some more.

"So, who's that?" Thad smirked a little, "Yes! Jeff owes me 20 bucks, I knew you liked boys!" Thad just laughed.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed and blushed, "Yes, I'm gay, but let me come out to everyone first. My parents cannot know."

"Whatever floats your boat, man, just don't let a boyfriend ruin your concentration, we need to win sectionals."

"I'm the lead singer, so as you know, it's very important to me, counselor," Blaine bit his lip and laughed as he went to get out of bed, but felt Kurt stirring.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and shook him, "Wake up, Thad wants to meet my boyfriend," Blaine smirked and Kurt's eyes went wide as he finally woke up.

"You came out?" Kurt sat up and smiled and looked over at Thad and smiled. Kurt nervously ran his fingers through his hair and then waved at Thad shyly. Normally, Kurt would have moisturized last night and wouldn't be sleeping in Blaine's horrid PJs.

"Yeah, kind of," Blaine said with a cute smile and hugged Kurt, who hugged him back slowly.

"Hey Kurt, nice to meet you. Please though, I don't want to see you two on or anywhere near my bed," Thad said as he put away his clothes all very neatly.

"We're not dating," Kurt said, and Blaine added, "yet… Kurt's just staying here because his dad is sick, so I'm watching out for him. Come on Kurt," Blaine said as he hopped off his bed, "I'm gonna buy you breakfast and we can go see Burt."

Kurt smiled and got off the bed too and grabbed his old clothes.

"The bathroom's right down the hall, but I'll show you."

…

When Blaine and Kurt arrived at the hospital, both in one of Blaine's polos, Kurt in blue and Blaine in green, and each in a pair of Blaine's tight jeans, which were a little short on him, but Kurt made due with a pair of ankle boots he borrowed from Blaine that covered the excess of ankle. Kurt couldn't rewear the same outfit as yesterday and embarrass himself to the whole hospital staff.

When they arrived at Burt's room, Finn and Carole were there. Finn was looking down at his hands and turned to glare at Kurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Carole put her hand on Finn's shoulder, wanting him to stop his accusations during this sensitive time, but not saying anything.

Kurt glared, looking pissed off, "Finn. Don't mess with me. I'm wearing Blaine's dorky clothes, no offense, babe, and I didn't get to moisturize last night, so my skin is all blotchy and I feel disgusting! Ok Finn? And he's my father, mine. Not yours, as much as you want, and if he dies, I'm the one alone here. Not you," Kurt yelled at him, gripping his fists tight. Blaine just stood back, not wanting to get involved, but felt butterflies that Kurt called him babe, he was his babe.

"He's like a father to me. I've been praying to Grilled Cheesus for help," Finn said seriously.

Kurt just looked blankly at Finn, "I don't want to hear about this Jesus stuff, okay, I don't believe. Would he really take away my mother and then want to take my dad away too?" Kurt made a run for the door and Blaine followed before giving the room a half apologetic smile.

Blaine jogged after Kurt and grabbed a hold of his shoulder to stop him, "I understand why you don't believe," Blaine said softly as he let go of Kurt's shoulder once Kurt stopped, "I wanted to not believe either. I mean how could my father hate me so much because of one little thing about me," Blaine whispered to Kurt, "But I still believe, there's hope out there, hope for your dad, definitely."

"I just don't want to hear about God, okay, can we not talk about it, would you respect that."

"Yeah, of course, Kurt," Blaine sighed softly.

"And what was Finn even talking about, Grilled Cheesus, what the heck?" Kurt muttered shaking his head and Blaine smiled a little.

"Finn is an interesting character, that's for sure. Now come on, let's just visit your father. Whenever Finn speaks to you just like inch closer to me or something, I'll distract you. Afterward, I can take you home or if you want to stay longer with me, you can. That way you can meet all my friends."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I want to meet your friends," was all Kurt said before he went ahead of Blaine back to his father's hospital room.

…

Blaine purposely took Kurt the long way to make it seem like the hospital was 45 minutes away, so no questions could be made and Kurt didn't think a thing of it. Blaine took Kurt by the hand as they walked to the common room, where most of his friends were gathered around ancient looking tables and leather chairs and bookcases as high as the ceiling.

"Kurt, this is Nick, Jeff, you already met Thad, David, and Wes."

They all looked up and smiled and waved, but Jeff looked a little mad, "I lost, Blaine, you coulda gave me a head's up about your sexuality."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "20 bucks is nothing."

"Well I thought you were doing it with Madison, I guess I was wrong about that, too, damn," Jeff cried out and then shrugged before leaning back on the couch.

"No, not at all," Blaine laughed. Kurt just stood next to Blaine awkwardly and smiled at all of them, knowing he didn't have many guy friends, so he didn't know how to relate.

"Kurt was the star of his football team, he can kick a football so freakin' far," Blaine gently pushed Kurt down into a seat and he sat on the corner of it as he grabbed at Kurt's hands again and just held it.

"Really now?" David said, "I'm on the football team, maybe we should recruit you, too bad you go somewhere else."

"That I do, thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that offer," Kurt said, letting Blaine stroke his hand as the guys looked at that curiously.

"Are you sure you two aren't dating, and your hair, man, lookin' cute, man!" Jeff laughed reaching over and touching Blaine's curly hair, thinking he was changing his hair because Kurt liked it or something.

Kurt looked curiously at that action, thinking it looked extra fluffy today because he didn't get to style the curls and just shrugged.

"Leave it alone, man, I woke up without doing it," Blaine pushed Jeff's hands off his head with his free hand, his other hand still holding onto Kurt's.

"Yeah, it always looks like that after a shower," Thad added and shrugged like it was no big deal because he saw Blaine like that all the time.

"Whatever, dude, at least it's soft," Jeff went to touch his hair again, but Kurt stopped him, putting his hand up as a barrier, "Don't touch Blaine's hair, he doesn't like it. Only I can do that," Kurt said and smirked and gently petted Blaine's hair and scalp to the point where Blaine was nuzzling his head into Kurt's hand and moaning so softly that only Kurt could hear it. Kurt smirked at his control over Blaine.

All The Warblers looked astonished and they laughed almost uncomfortably, except for Jeff, who laughed out of sheer hilarity.

"Oh God, you guys are so in love, It makes me want to skip with happiness," Jeff nodded before sitting back down next to Nick, who just shook his head at him.

"We're not," they said at the same time and then looked at each other and said, "Maybe just a little" at the same time and then they blushed red.

"We're not dating though, not ready for that," Blaine declared, still pink.

"You were like a cat nuzzling your furry furry head into Kurt's hand," Nick stated and Jeff nodded enthusiastically because finally someone was agreeing with him.

"I could hear the purring all the way from here," Jeff continued for Nick and laughed.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun at our expense, Jeff and Nick. Thank you Wes, David, and Thad for being so nice and understanding and professional about me being gay and Kurt being my friend, who happens to also be gay," Blaine glared at Jeff and Nick and then nodded politely at Wes, David and Thad and then looked at Kurt lovingly.

"No problem, man," David said, reaching over to give Blaine a slap hug. Blaine let go of Kurt and pulled David into a hug.

"Congrats on coming out," Wes said politely and shook Blaine's hand after David hugged him, serious as ever. Blaine smiled in thanks as Thad came bustling towards him with a big grin.

Thad grabbed Blaine and just hugged him tight, "Roommate, I knew you were gay when you started wearing tighter jeans than I ever remembered. You know I love yah, man," Blaine laughed and Kurt laughed silently from where he was sitting, watching this.

Nick and Jeff came together, "We were just playing, proud of you, we think of you no different, except that now you might have to help me pick out some clothes, on second thought, that polo shirt is kind of…tight," Jeff looked between Blaine and Kurt, "and you're wearing the same exact one but different colors, hm," Jeff just said and Nick slapped his shoulder.

"Congrats on coming out, man, don't listen to him, you know he's peculiar in the best ways," Nick said, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I'm not listening, but thanks guys, me and Kurt really should be heading out. I want to take him to see his dad one more time before I take him home."

…

Kurt left class, his books in hand as he got pushed into a locker. He looked up at Karofsky, "Girl," Karofsky yelled and laughed. Kurt was getting shoved more and more everyday by this guy. He sighed softly. His father was getting better, but if it wasn't one thing, it was another. This was the fifth time, he was shoved this week. He didn't know if he could take it anymore. He took a deep breath and sucked up his tears.

He threw his books in his locker and just walked out the door, skipping Glee, something he never wanted to miss.

He dialed Blaine and Blaine answered.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"In the middle of glee practice, what's up?"

"After, can you come over? I just need to someone to hold me, will you just hold me tonight?" Kurt got out as he bit his lip to stop his cry.

"Kurt, yeah, of course, I'll be there as soon as I can, but this meeting might take an hour or two, I'll be there by tonight, okay? Stay the night even if you want," Blaine said softly into his phone as the Warblers looked on at their interruption.

"Okay, I'm just gonna do my homework and then lay down. I hate the people in this school, they're so mean to me," Kurt said, walking out the door.

"I know, Kurty, just take a deep breath and relax. I'll be there by 7 or 8?"

"Okay, bye Blaine,"

"Bye," Blaine said as he hung up, thinking about how he could make Kurt feel better, before shaking those thoughts off and turning to focus on the meeting.

…

Blaine dressed in khakis, a plaid red shirt with a red bow tie and black suspenders; he gently pushed open the front door to Kurt's place and headed upstairs to Kurt's room. His hair was curly and falling in his face as he climbed the stairs quietly.

He pushed Kurt's door open and saw Kurt sleeping on the bed, curled up wearing blue jeans with a black pleated skirt over them and a tight button down shirt with a gold bow tie on.

Blaine gently climbed in the bed and got behind him spooning him. Blaine put his legs between Kurt's and grabbed his hands as he gently kissed Kurt's neck as he held him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered out, groggily as Blaine kept kissing Kurt's neck, sucking on it slowly.

Kurt moaned softly.

"I like this skirt, a lot," Blaine said, putting his hand under it and feeling up Kurt's thighs.

Kurt moaned again, louder this time, not expecting Blaine to get so touchy feely because he rarely touched him like that.

"Shit, Blaine, this isn't what I meant by holding me," Kurt said softly as Blaine's hand came back to Kurt's stomach.

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Blaine pulled away and Kurt rolled on his back. Blaine sat up and stared at Kurt for a second, who looked so sexualized in that moment that Blaine had to shake his head and clean out all the dirty thoughts before he reached in his bag that was on the floor.

"I bought you something. I know I promised when we first met, but I figured since you're feeling down," Blaine pulled out a grey scarf with skulls on it.

"Alexander McQueen?" Kurt smiled so wide and took it in his hand and rubbed it against his face, "It's so soft, I love it, thank you." Kurt sat up and put it around his neck and smiled at Blaine before hugging him.

"Anything," Blaine said sincerely as he hugged him back. Blaine gently took off Kurt's bow tie and put it on his side table before gently tying the scarf around his neck with a loose knot.

"There, you look perfect," Blaine said softly, "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"There's just this boy at school who keeps calling me a girl and a fag, it's getting annoying. He shoves me into lockers like everyday, and I don't deserve it," Kurt bit his lip as his voice started to fill with emotion.

"Aw, Kurt, are you okay, you have any bruises on you? Because I will come to school and kick his ass so hard," Blaine started feeling Kurt's arms and looking around for any bruises. He even went to pull up Kurt's shirt to check, but Kurt pushed his fingers away.

"A few bruises, but I'm okay, you don't have to do that, I don't want you hurt, okay. Now hit the light switch and hold me like you promised," Kurt said curtly as he laid down curled up, facing the wall again. And Blaine stood up to turn the lights off. He closed the door again and when he went to climb into bed, he accidently tripped over his bag on the floor and fell on top of Kurt. He looked down at Kurt who looked up at him.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered as he settled himself on the bed. He grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and pulled it over the both of them as he curled up behind Kurt once again, this time just chastely enjoying Kurt's warm body up against his.

"You're gonna be okay, you're not alone, Kurt. I tell you this all the time, but in this world, you have me," Blaine whispered as he caressed Kurt's arms gently and soothingly. Blaine hummed gently a soft tune that he was writing for Kurt until Kurt fell asleep and Blaine fell asleep minutes behind him.

When Burt got home late from work, he screamed out for Kurt. When there was no response he walked up to Kurt's room and saw Kurt and Blaine curled up and he smiled. Burt knew how Blaine took Kurt in while he was sick and he applauded the kid for it, he would leave them be for now, but tomorrow a lecture will be coming their way, that was for sure, both boys will be in attendance.

…

Kurt was on a mission after his ideas for mash up were crushed and Puck told him to go spy on the Garglers, he decided, he was going to spy on the Warblers. He drove 2 hours to Dalton Academy, thinking this place looks oddly familiar, but he didn't know why, as he walked into the building during their lunch hour. Kurt was wearing the closest thing he could find to their uniform, navy knee high socks, navy shorts that went to his knees, a navy suit jacket, with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He held his bag tight to his body as he looked around swarms and swarms of cute boys. He couldn't help but smile, and feel overwhelmed as these boys all started rushing to one room, and suddenly as he walked down the stairs, he gently grabbed the first boy he saw with overly gelled hair.

"Hey, what's going on? I'm new here," Kurt asked and the boy, who turned around and smiled wide.

Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open, "Blaine?"


	5. Part 3, Section 1

**Ok this one is nice and long! Almost 6,000 words! Enjoy and review! I need to know your thoughts, puh-lease!**

**P.S. There should be one or two parts after this, right now it's all in choppy segments some of which I won't use, but maybe I'll post that as something fun afterwards. Anyway, hope you like this chapter :D **

**Part 3, Section 1 **

Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open, "Blaine?"

When Blaine just smiled at him and didn't say a thing, realizing he was semi-caught, Kurt asked, "You go here?"

"Yes, I go here, silly. Now, come on, _new kid_," Blaine winked, "I know a short cut," and took Kurt's hand and ran with him through Dalton's hallways.

"But it's two hours from Lima, you live in Westerville? Why didn't I know you were a Warbler? That uniform, oh that uniform, you look so preppy yet sexy and I don't know! And your hair, it's so dapper and that's a lot of gel, too much gel. W-who are you?" Kurt rambled off, confused, as he ran hand in hand with Blaine.

"I'll explain later," Blaine smiled and shook his head, not believing his best friend was spying on him, "now come on, the Warblers are performing. They're like rock stars," Blaine said as he led Kurt into the senior commons.

"Now if you would excuse me," Blaine said as he let go of Kurt before fixing Kurt's jacket lapel. He stepped away and started singing "Teenage Dream" looking directly at Kurt, who could not help but smile and dance. They both felt the heat of each other's gazes burning deep into their souls. They were practically having eye sex and Kurt and Blaine both could feel the slight stirring in their groins. Kurt almost fainted at Blaine's utter star power. Blaine was so talented and the lead singer! Kurt didn't realize Blaine was this good, especially with the Warblers backing him up. He should be mad, but in this moment, that smile, that charm, that sex appeal, that voice was stopping him.

After Blaine was finished, he walked over to Kurt, smirked at him, and grabbed his face and just kissed him passionately as all the Warblers screamed in joy, hooting and hollering.

"Go Kurt and Blaine!"

"Woot! Blaine's getting some!"

Kurt kissed back, moving his lips gently against Blaine's, unable to not reciprocate, grabbing a hold of Blaine's arms, "mm," Kurt said into the kiss before pulling away and smiling at Blaine and shaking his head.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. Now that was hot and intense, Blaine, but I thought you lived 30 minutes from me, not two hours!" Kurt screamed, looking mighty angry, but there was a happy glow in his eyes.

Blaine looked innocent and shrugged, "I will, come on, let me buy you some coffee, spy, in that cute, very cute wanna be a Dalton student look. You're just adorable," Blaine cooed, touching Kurt's outfit again and fixing his tie and his jacket before Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and led him to cafeteria buying them both a coffee. He sat across from Kurt.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

"But you liked that kiss; I couldn't resist, I meant every word of that song to you,"

"I did, and I know."

"Then don't be mad, you never got mad at me before," Blaine pouted feeling bad all of a sudden.

"Because Blaine, who are you? You never told me that you often use disgustingly amounts of hair gel when we both know you don't need it? Or more importantly you went to Dalton Academy and that I was your competition? Did you get to know me because you knew I was a part of New Directions?"

"No! I just wanted to find someone like me, well like the person I wanted to be," Blaine looked down, and continued, "At home, I have to be this," he motioned to his outfit and his gelled hair, "Just very polite and conservative and straight, and when I went out to meet you, it wasn't planned, there was no reason but that I thought you were pretty and I knew you were gay at first glance. Then I started opening up to you, and I fell for you, and I couldn't get enough of you. I became who I am with you; I just dress differently at school and home. Kurt, you have to believe me. Who I am with you is me. Before I met you I wasn't happy. And I was so neat like you wouldn't believe it because you hate my messy qualities, but as a part of my new persona, well who I am today, I became more slobbish because it was opposite who I was, you saw my dorm, Kurt, it was a mess, clothes everywhere, books everywhere. I'm me with you, please don't hate me, I love you, you're my best friend and when I sang to you I meant every word, I want to build a fort out of sheets on a beach with you, we could just lay there for eternity all warm and cozy."

Kurt listened to all this, taking it all in. He loved Blaine, but couldn't believe his deception, he sipped his coffee one more time before standing up, "I don't know Blaine, I-I have to think about this."

"But… what about our kiss?"

"That was because you serenaded the shit out of me, Blaine, how could I resist that. You're always so charming," Kurt said, "But that doesn't make me any less mad at you. Call me when you're sorry, and when you realize the real reason I came here wasn't to spy but because I needed an escape from the bullies at my school!" Kurt looked hurt and sad, wondering if he really got his escape or not, things seemed to be worse now than before.

"But I am sorry, Kurt," Blaine looked like he was going to cry, tears were starting to fall. Kurt couldn't look at him because he knew if he looked, and just saw one tear fall from his eyes, he'd just have to grab him and hug him and wipe that tear away. Kurt instead put his head up high, ignored Blaine's eye contact attempts, and walked away.

"Kurt," Blaine stood up to go after him, but just stood there and watched him walk off. Blaine sniffled as the tears started to flow silently. He looked down as he felt the gazes of all his classmates.

…

When Blaine got back to his dorm after classes and glee club, he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. Who was he really?

He started crying hysterically into the pillow before throwing the pillow on the ground. He looked at himself in the mirror that was against his closet door. Did he really have to gel his hair like this, so it was straight? He had naturally curly hair; he was molding himself into something he wasn't. He pulled at his hair, clearly distressed, wishing he didn't mess things up with Kurt. Kurt was his best friend, more than that even. If he didn't put on this "disguise" then he would have never met Kurt, would have never fell for him and want him and know he was the one he was meant to be with forever. But he also would have never felt like he lost him forever because of his lies and his deception that he was all too good at and all too confused by. He didn't know who was who, who was the real Blaine. He felt real at Dalton and with Kurt, sometimes, but rarely, with his parents, too.

Blaine wiped his eyes with the back of his fists and looked at his blotchy face, knowing Kurt would have said he looked a mess and had to do something about that skin. Blaine sniffled before wiping his final batch of tears as he grabbed is cell phone and started texting Kurt, which continued into the next day.

…

"_I'm sorry." _

"_Forgive me"_

"_Talk to me" _

"_I was wrong"_

"_I should have listened to you." _

"_I should have more compassion" _

"_Don't give up on me yet. I'll make it up to you." _

"_I swear I'm not someone different" _

"_I love you"_

"_Don't listen to those bullies."_

"_I was bullied, too. I can relate."_

"_Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt." _

"_I should have been there for you better, I want to be there now" _

"_Call me, text me, anything. Scream at me, I don't care."_

"_I miss you" _

"_Stand up to them because I didn't and I regret it. I ran away"_

"_Courage" _

…

When Kurt returned to school the next day, he was still mad at the world, even though Blaine was slowly making it not so, sending him messages about how sorry he was and how much he missed him and even how to deal with the bullies, mentioning he was bullied too, which he didn't like to hear that at all.

"Courage," was the last one he sent, and Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, even though he wanted to be so mad at him. Karofsky knocked the phone out of Kurt's hands and shoved him into the locker.

"Hey, wait! I'm talking to you," Kurt screamed after Karofsky, leaving his phone behind as he rushed into the locker room.

"You think just because I'm gay, I'm going to want to molest and convert you, you're wrong." Kurt got in his face, not caring, even as Karofsky bunched up his fists. "You want to hit me? Go ahead because you can't punch the gay out of me more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you," Kurt yelled passionately when all of a sudden his fist came down and he grabbed Kurt and attacked him with his lips.

Kurt shoved him off him and covered his mouth in shock as he scrambled to leave the locker room.

As he was leaving, he heard Karofsky say, "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," in a deep serious, threatening tone.

He ran back to the hallway, grabbed his phone off the floor and ran out the front door. He leaned against the side of the building, calling up Blaine. He needed Blaine.

"Blaine, you have to come get me," Kurt cried out, "I don't care if it'll take you two hours, just get me, I'm at McKinley" Kurt felt the tears coming.

"Ok, shh, Kurt, I'll be right there, sweetie," Blaine said softly into the phone, "I'm leaving school right now, I'll speed to get there faster. Just stay calm,"

Blaine didn't bother to make himself look like the Blaine Kurt knew because Kurt knew the whole truth now. So he left school property without telling a soul, knowing he would get detention for this, but not caring. He got in his Mercedes and drove as fast as he could to get to Kurt, not sure why he was crying or what he was capable of in his condition.

He got to McKinely in one hour, record time, and he ran to where he saw Kurt curled up in front of the building.

Blaine got on the floor with him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead, "Shh, stop crying, tell me what happened,"

"I can't take this bullying anymore. K-Karofsky kissed me while we were fighting…and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I-I-I can't anymore," Kurt cried out. His face was bright red and soaked with fresh tears, and he was holding onto his legs tightly.

"Whoa, kissed you? That's not acceptable!" Blaine got mad for a minute and then realized how scared and upset Kurt was.

"Ok, shh, I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine couldn't stop kissing Kurt's forehead lovingly as he held him tight, "You want me to talk to him, we'll go inside and I'll talk to him, tell him it's okay to be gay or tell him to back off."

"M-maybe tomorrow, can we just go home?"

"Yeah of course," Blaine let go of Kurt and stood up.

He offered both hands to Kurt, which Kurt took gratefully and stood with Blaine's help. Blaine put his arm around Kurt as they walked.

"I'm sorry I was being a bitch to you yesterday and ignoring your texts today," Kurt said quietly as Blaine led him to his car.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner."

"It's ok, Blaine Warbler," Kurt said lovingly as he leaned against Blaine as they walked. Kurt's hands gently stroking Blaine's gelled to his head hair, "I'm just glad you kissed me before he did, it would have been like he'd stolen my first real kiss, with a boy, at least."

Blaine smiled a little, "First kiss with a boy, too. Now there's a lot more kisses where that came from," Blaine nudged Kurt playfully and Kurt smiled back.

"I'm gonna try to make you some brownies from scratch and I think I've mastered your coffee machine," Blaine said as he unlocked the car and got in and drove to Kurt's.

Kurt smiled, knowing the brownies were going to taste horrible like some box mix, but he wouldn't tell Blaine that because he's trying so hard to please him and make him happy.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said when they got to his house. Kurt gently touched Blaine's face and gently moved it so Blaine was looking at him. Blaine tilted his head and looked at Kurt lovingly.

Kurt leaned in slowly towards Blaine and gently pecked his lips. Blaine closed his eyes and gently gripped Kurt's arm as he kissed him back.

Kurt deepened the kiss before pulling away. Blaine smiled at him, "What was that for?"

"Just because I still love you," was all Kurt said, giving Blaine a look as he pulled away, got out of the car and headed to the door.

Blaine hopped out of the car and sped up behind Kurt and caught up with him.

"I love you too, always," Blaine just said, but knew they weren't boyfriends because it was too soon after what happened with that evil bully, or maybe because Kurt still didn't want to date him.

…

They both laid in Kurt's bed, looking up at the ceiling, staring, hands brushing.

"Blaine, will you show me again, what it feels like to be kissed and it not to be forced on you," Kurt asked very softly. His head slowly turned to face Blaine, still laying in bed.

Blaine's head turned to face Kurt as he nodded slowly.

Blaine sat up and looked down at Kurt, who just looked up at him, blinking, eyes filled with emotion.

Blaine reached out and gently stroked Kurt's face, "You're so beautiful, Kurt," he whispered, leaning into Kurt.

"You deserve to be loved," Blaine whispered as his lips connected with Kurt's. He moved his mouth against Kurt's slowly and passionately, not out of need, but out of love and caring and the want for Kurt to be happy.

Blaine gently brushed his tongue against Kurt's mouth, pushing it open. Kurt gently moved his tongue against Blaine's as he gripped Blaine tighter.

They kissed until both were out of breath and when Blaine pulled away, Kurt had a shy, happy smile on his face, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked content. Blaine smiled back and leaned down and hugged Kurt, laying on top of him.

"God, I'm so happy I can be here for you, I love you," Blaine said, still laying on top of him, but now squeezing the life out of Kurt. As much as he wanted it, he did not wanting to make the leap to ask if they could be boyfriends.

"Love you, too," Kurt said, hugging Blaine back. "But you're suffocating me, get off me," Kurt shoved at Blaine lightly.

Blaine laughed and stopped squeezing him as he rolled off him and then grabbed Kurt and pulled him flush up against his body.

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're kind of cute in this uniform, I never thought I'd date a prep school boy," Kurt said, and Blaine sat up slightly and looked at him, shocked and confused.

"Date? We're dating?"

"Well, yeah. We just made out three times in the past week, we love each other, but you're not my boyfriend yet. Just because you have to woo me," Kurt said matter of factly with a cute small grin on his face, and gently caressed Blaine's chest and pushed him back down, so he can relax.

Blaine slowly laid back down and pulled Kurt closer if that was even possible, "I can do that, yeah," Blaine smiled wide, "God, I love you, Kurt, and tomorrow, I'm coming to McKinely and I'm gonna confront him. God he pisses me off," Blaine grit his teeth as he said this.

"He makes me sad," Kurt just said very softly and sadly, and Blaine's face softened.

"Aw, sweetie, we'll make things better, I hope," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"You're like my knight, ahh, how I liked to be wooed," Kurt said lightly, not wanting to feel as upset as he does, "I'll be okay though, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and Kurt reached out and playfully slapped at Blaine's face with a smirk and then reached for his hair and tried to tug at it, "Please don't do this to your hair ever again, I wanna pull your curls."

"Okay," Blaine said and smiled and jumped up from bed. "I'm gonna wash the gel out right now for you."

Kurt laid there and watched him, "No, just stay with me, almost boyfriend. Wash it out later before bed," Kurt requested softly reaching out to Blaine. "I had a bad day and I want you with me."

Blaine smiled, "I can do that, too," Blaine climbed back into bed and into Kurt's arms. Kurt wrapped is arms around him tightly and just sighed, "You're so amazing, Blaine, and cute," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's blazer as they hugged.

Kurt pulled away and gently loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button of the button down top, "I kind of love this uniform, it's fun," Kurt said and Blaine just let him do whatever he wanted with his clothes. "But looser is more you," Kurt whispered before leaning in to kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine moved his neck to give him more access, moaning softly.

"Kurt, why can't be just be boyfriends, we could explore each other and know each other's hearts and bodies and inside and out," Blaine said, causing Kurt to pull away and looked at Blaine.

"We will," was all Kurt said before he returned to kissing Blaine's neck, causing Blaine to squirm underneath him.

Blaine suddenly flipped them and looked down at Kurt, his hands gently caressing Kurt's face, looking at him intensely. Kurt breathed in, matching Blaine's gaze.

Blaine knew it was on, that Kurt was officially his, even if Kurt was denying it. Blaine's hands trailed down Kurt's neck, collarbone, and arms. Then moving to his chest as Blaine sat up to straddle him. Kurt breathed out as Blaine made everything inside him tingle.

Kurt reached out and put his hands on Blaine's hips as Blaine's hands went further south to the point where his hands were between the two of them and brushing against Kurt's belt.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded slowly, but a look of fear flashed in his eyes.

Blaine noticed, "Hey, it's just me," Blaine whispered, pulling his hand away and leaning down to rest his forehead against Kurt.

"We'll go slow," Blaine said before removing himself from Kurt's lap and just sitting up on the bed looking at him.

"Why don't you rest, I'm gonna make us some coffee and brownies. I know a recipe, you're gonna love," Blaine said excitedly before hopping over Kurt, who just laughed softly at Blaine's eagerness.

"It's cookies and cream like or something, I don't know, but it's really good," Blaine said as he started quickly leaving, before he turned back and kissed Kurt's cheek and ruffled his hair.

Kurt was smiling wide before he settled to take a nap, laying on his stomach and letting Blaine leave to make them a snack.

…

The next day, after eating cookies and cream brownies, with lots of coffee, causing both boys to be unable to sleep, Blaine set out in his Dalton uniform and his hair curly, to talk to Karofsky.

Blaine's arm was latched in Kurt's as they caught up to him.

"Hey, excuse me? We just need a minute of your time."

"Back off, I got class."

"It'll only take a second. I heard you were having trouble accepting your sexuality. It's hard to come to terms with, I know it was for me," Blaine continued.

"Back off, fairy. Kurt get this girl away from me," Karofsky reeled, pushing Blaine against the wall, causing Kurt to get pissed.

"You need to stop this!" Kurt cried, pushing Karofsky off his man.

"What is this your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend, and he doesn't like what you did to me," Kurt said.

"I didn't do anything to you," Karofsky looked between the two of them, gulping.

"We both know what you did," Blaine said, "Kurt told me."

"You kissed me," Kurt said quietly.

"Shut your fairy mouths!" Karofsky growled before running off. Blaine just watched him leaning against the wall.

"Well, he's not coming out any time soon," Blaine shrugged as Kurt started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked softly, as he grabbed Kurt's hand and settling him on the steps.

"Nothing, it just hurts."

"On the upside, I think I wooed you enough to be your boyfriend," Blaine nudged Kurt with a playful smile, "You told him I was."

"Yeah, you are," Kurt just said, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder, "I was just messing with you yesterday."

"Oh, I have a naughty boyfriend then," Blaine smirked and then stood and offered Kurt his hand.

"Come on, let me buy us lunch, it'll be our first date," Kurt smiled and took his hand and stood, and like that they walked through McKinley halls.

…

Kurt was still having some trouble at school, and the only one who really knew was Blaine. While Sam, and Artie, and the girls stood up for him, it wasn't enough, even though Finn hesitated, it was okay. He was fed up and tired and just wanting to run back home or all the way to Westerville where he'd go on weekends and just say with Blaine as they would just lay together on the lonely weekends they shared when Thad would go home to visit his parents and little sister, but they only got as far as shirtless making out because Kurt was still haunted daily by Karofsky. As soon as their shirts were off, Kurt pulled away and grabbed for his shirt and put it back on, looking at Blaine's shyly and blushing. Blaine, always being patient, but reminding him that it was just Blaine, his best friend, his boyfriend, not his bully. He was there to love him, not hurt him.

…

A few days later, Kurt dialed Blaine with exciting news.

"Blaine, my dad's marrying Carole, you're my date, it's gonna be a glee wedding!" Kurt exclaimed into the phone before Blaine could even speak.

Blaine chuckled, "Of course, I will be, are we gonna tell everyone then that we're dating?" Blaine asked.

"Not until I meet your parents, till then we're secret," Kurt said stubbornly. "Call me back when you want me to meet your mom and dad," Kurt said and hung up on Blaine without a thought. Blaine just sighed to himself, knowing he was screwed and about to get disowned.

A few second later, Blaine called Kurt back, "I don't want to, but for you, I will," Blaine said nervously as he bit his fingernails, looking off to the side, wanting to run so far.

"Blaine, I was being pretentious and mean," Kurt sighed, "Let's just stay quiet for a while. I don't want your dad to disown you."

"Oh okay. Kurt…you didn't have to scare me like that… I really was going to, too."

"I know, you will eventually."

…

After the wedding, where Blaine twirled Kurt and pulled him close rocking him side to side, Kurt ended up transferring because Burt found out about Kafofsky's death threat.

With that note, Kurt ended up in a single room down the hall from Blaine, one of the only available rooms left.

Blaine came into Kurt's room and helped him unpack with Carole, Burt and Finn. Blaine couldn't help, but stand behind Kurt and hold his hips as they both put something on a higher shelf. As Blaine tried to get one of Kurt's DVDs up there, but couldn't because he was too short, even though he was jumping so cutely. Kurt laughed softly, and just grabbed it from his hands and placed it there with no problem, one hand still on Blaine's hip,"You're so cute cuz you're so short," Kurt backward complimented as Blaine enveloped his arms around Kurt and Kurt found his way into Blaine's arms like he fit there, bending slightly to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "And you're only two inches taller," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair, kissing the top of his head.

Burt and Carole watched curiously and looked at each other curiously, knowing this was even weird for the two boys, who slept in the same bed for three months straight. After their hug-a-thon and then watching them giggle to themselves after they separated from the embrace, and hooked each other's pinkies together as they walked from the bed to the desk and then back again as they unpacked, Burt felt sure they were dating, and maybe even having sex, but weren't telling anyone.

"Carole, hey, would you stay here, I have to run out for something real quick, I'll be back, okay, Kurt," Burt ran his hands over Kurt's hair and ruffled it. Kurt pushed is hands away and motioned with his fingers to not to touch.

Burt patted Blaine's shoulder, "Be good to my son," and then ruffled his hair too, to which Blaine just smiled at, enjoying the fatherly affection.

"I wonder what he's getting, I have everything…" Kurt said when Blaine suddenly grabbed him at the waist.

"You don't have me," Blaine pouted, "I'm all the way down the hall, and I have a roommate."

Kurt just laughed as they stood there hip to hip, while Carole and Finn unpacked.

"Dude, you don't have to be all-gay up on each other just cuz you're gay," Finn shrugged, throwing one of Kurt's scarves at him to separate them.

"That cost a lot of money! Don't throw that, Blaine got it for me," Kurt took the skull scarf and put it around his neck and sighed, "Blaine, what if the uniform doesn't do me justice? I wanna be myself, not all uniform?" Kurt frowned and looked upset, knowing he'd see Blaine in between classes and probably at night too, but he would miss his wardrobe on weekdays.

"You'll look beautiful in it, dark colors suit your pale skin," Blaine said, they were still attached at the hip as Blaine pulled him closer and just hugged him.

Just as Kurt bent his head down to Blaine's shoulder and rested it there with a soft sad sigh, Burt came in.

"Kurt, can you come here," Burt called over and motioned for Kurt to come outside the door.

Blaine let go of Kurt's waist; Kurt lifted his head and separated from him, and went outside to talk with his Dad.

"I got these for you, I noticed how close you and Blaine are. And now that you're living alone, and away from home, you will have a lot more freedom to do whatever you please, including having sex. So use it," Burt shoved condoms and lube into Kurt's hands.

"Um, uh," Kurt blushed, "thank you?" Kurt asked, "But me and Blaine aren't…"

"I know," Burt said, believing his son since he heard it straight from his mouth, "but you seem to be going along that way, so just be protected. I know both of you are virgins, well I hope Blaine is, and just please use this stuff, for your safety. Even if you and Blaine don't work out, there's so many guys out there who want a little piece of ass, just…" Burt rambled.

"I got it, I got it," Kurt said and ran back into his room with the condom and lube in his hands. Blaine went to grab Kurt by his belt buckled, and attached his index finger and pulled and then looked down at the condoms and lube in Kurt's hands and blushed. Kurt was turning redder and redder, "For us," was all Kurt said quietly as he covered his beat red face with his hands and dropped the condoms and lube into Blaine's, "It's like they know," Kurt whispered, as Finn tried not to stare at them and Burt and Carole talked quietly in the corner.

"Ok, okay," Blaine just said, taking it and sticking it in his pocket, trying to think this out as logically as possible, "relax, we-we might need them," Blaine whispered, "I'll keep it safe for us," was all Blaine said even though his ears were still red.

Burt glanced over at the two of them whispering and shook his head, watching as Blaine put the condoms and lube in his pocket.

Kurt just nodded, his face still covered.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt's hands away from his face as Kurt whined and pushed them back there holding them even harder there now.

"No, mmhmhmmm" Kurt mumbled into his hands as Blaine tried to pry them off his face.

Burt gently grabbed Carole's arm and tapped Finn's arm and motioned to the door as they walked out and closed the door, walking away. Burt was sure now that both boys were virgins and felt relief run through his body, but was now even more sure they were definitely together, the way they were whispering and how Blaine took the condoms and the lube to keep it "safe" and how they kept saying "for us," implying their relationship status of togetherness.

"Hey, don't be shy," Blaine began speaking once they were alone, "Kurt, there's going to come a point where we're going to need to use these, maybe not now, maybe not in a month, but who knows, we're in love," Blaine said, his hands brushing against Kurt's who were still covering his face.

"I don't wanna have sex," Kurt mumbled, "We're not having sex till we're like 18," Kurt continued mumbling into his hands as Blaine slowly and gently pushed them down.

"Ah, there's that pretty face," Blaine said softly as he grabbed Kurt's waist, his fingers rehooking into Kurt's belt loops and looked up at him, "We're going slow, and we don't have to use this stuff, but I'll hold it, keep it outta your sight, and when you're ready, I'll have it and we'll use it. It was a nice gesture. I think he knows we're together. He bought it for us after all," Blaine said.

"Us, yeah," Kurt nodded and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, "I'm just not sexy, Blaine. I don't want to."

"You're so freakin' sexy, you don't even know. Sometimes I just want to grab you and caress you and," Blaine growled thinking about how he wanted to stick in hand in his boyfriend's pants, and then stopped himself, not wanting to scare Kurt any further, "But we won't, okay," Blaine said with a soft sigh, rocking Kurt a little, knowing there will come a time when Kurt will want to, or when Blaine will manage to convince Kurt that they love each other, so why not express it.

"You're too short to have sex with me anyway," Kurt mumbled with a cute little smile, peeking out from Blaine's chest and Blaine just laughed.

"We'll see about that, just wait," Blaine said and just to prove a point, Blaine shoved Kurt towards the bed and onto it before climbing on top of him and kissing him, caressing his shoulders and chest. Blaine pushed Kurt's legs apart so they were in spread and bent slightly, caressing his upper thighs to do so, causing Kurt to moan out as Blaine laid between them, so they were in a sex position, and thrusted only once into Kurt as if he was having sex with him, causing Kurt to groan out loudly in surprise and squirm under him as if the boy was in heat.

Blaine moved his tongue against Kurt's slowly and sensually until Kurt was whimpering even louder under him through their kisses.

"You, you're not too short," was what Kurt cried out as Blaine pulled away from the kiss. Blaine got off him and just smirked as he hopped off the bed, his hand trailing down Kurt's thigh as he left his spot between Kurt's legs. Kurt settled his legs back down from their bent position and breathed out, and looked at Blaine all frazzled, his eyes gleaming.

"Kurt, fix your hair, you looked like we just had sex," Blaine winked before Burt, Carole and Finn knocked.

"W-well, we're not doing that again, for a-awhile," Kurt said, sitting up, as he fixed his hair with his fingers, crossing his legs as if he had something to hide. He was feeling oddly giddy and wanting to feel guilty but didn't at all, just knowing he still wanted to wait, if at all possible.

Just then Blaine opened the door.

"We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Burt asked, looking between the flushed boys, as he walked in, followed by Finn and Carole.

Blaine shook his head no, "I should, uh, be going back to my dorm. I'll check on you later, Kurt," Blaine said before leaving and waving to everyone, giving Finn a fist pump, and staring Kurt down before leaving, causing Kurt to visibly shiver in anticipation of tonight and memories of just moments before.


	6. Part 3, Section 2

**Hey guys, this is the last part (the longest so far, over 8,000 words! Ha) and there will be an epilogue, which I didn't really start writing, but all I know is that it will deal with the years in their future, so if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in their future, let me know, and let me know if you liked this chapter. **

**Sorry that some of you thought the last chapter went too fast, I agree, that just sort of happened that they kissed and then got together immediately, and I realized it too late when someone pointed it out, so hope the rest of you didn't mind the fast pace of last chapter. Hopefully this is a little slower paced than the last, and that you all enjoy!**

**Part 3, Section 2**

Blaine came back to Kurt's dorm room at 9, an hour before curfew. He knocked on Kurt's door and waited against it, and smiled when Kurt opened the door and pulled Blaine in by his shirt.

"Mmm, should I expect a ki-" Blaine started when Kurt's lips covered his. Blaine pushed Kurt against the bed again. Kurt fell back onto the mattress and Blaine climbed on top him. This time Blaine pushed Kurt's legs up over his shoulders, grinding down onto him, "You missed me, didn't you?" Blaine growled out softly and Kurt nodded and blushed and whimpered. Blaine leaned down and used his body weight and his hands to push Kurt's legs back as far as they would go and growled in Kurt's ear, "Fuck, you're so flexible, didn't even realize," as he kissed Kurt's neck trailing down to his collarbone where he sucked hard.

"Bu-but we can't," Kurt cried out suddenly, causing Blaine to stop and pause and remove his hot hands from Kurt's thighs, looking down at Kurt in that compromising position, all vulnerable and blushing.

"Y-you're right, we should stop. A small taste of freedom and some condoms and lube, and look at us," Blaine said pulling away as Kurt put his legs down and sat up. Both of them were semi hard and looked at each other awkwardly. Blaine looked down at his hands and folded them and unfolded them, almost nervously, and then smiled at Kurt with a cute nervous laugh, "I don't know what overcame me, sorry, Kurt."

"Just come lay with me?" Kurt asked softly as he laid on the bed and Blaine listened as he settled against Kurt, being the little spoon, feeling Kurt's hardness against his ass, but not saying a word as he grit his teeth, willing his hormones to stop.

"M-maybe we should cool down first cuz, I-I," Blaine stuttered, sitting up, "I-I'll just sit like so, and you stay like that, don't move a muscle, Kurt," Blaine rambled, motioning with both hands for Kurt to just stay there.

"Aw, now you're the nervous one," Kurt smiled, blushing lightly, "Sorry, we can cool down, just lay beside me, we won't touch." Kurt patted next to him and Blaine slowly laid down so neither of them were touching but laying on their backs. After about a half hour, Blaine reached out his hand and entwined their fingers, only loosening their grip when they boys fell into a soft slumber.

…

It was the first day of class for Kurt, and Kurt and Blaine were both dressed in the Dalton uniform. They held hands in the hallways, on their way to their shared honors history class, and on their way to Glee club, loving that it created no controversy, no shoving into lockers, nothing really, except Wes and the other guys patting their backs and smirking at them, causing the two boys to laugh.

By the time Glee club rolled around, Kurt was feeling overwhelmed by all the homework he had to do, feeling slightly nauseous with a touch of a headache, pressure between his eyes that just wouldn't go away. He had to read for every class, write two papers, and work on a group project for history, which he had to get Blaine to join his group, after all Blaine was too smart for his own good. He knew this was a college prep school, not easy like McKinley, but still, it felt all too ridiculous; he felt like he was drowning in swarms of paper, no wonder why Blaine has all those books and papers in his room.

"Blaine, there's so much homework," Kurt said softly as they stood outside the big double doors that lead into the warbler's council room. Kurt leaned into Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, hiding his face, for a quick second with a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, "My head hurts so bad, I have information overload," Kurt said as he lifted his head and looked at Blaine with a pouty face.

"You'll get used to it, put a smile on that pretty face, it's really not that bad," Blaine said as he straightened Kurt's tie for him.

"Not that bad for you, you're exceptionally smart and you've been doing this for years," Kurt crossed his arms and huffed.

"Relax, Warbler practice will be fun, come on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and lead him into the empty Warbler practice room.

Blaine took a seat and made sure to pull Kurt down next to him. The boys were a few minutes early, so they were alone.

"Come here, come closer," Blaine requested as Kurt scooted closer to him so their thighs were touching. Kurt went to lean his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair for a few minutes, before he gently pushed his head up and gently caressed Kurt's face so that Kurt was facing him and looking at him.

"Close your eyes," Blaine requested softly as he stroked the younger man's cheeks with both of his thumbs. Kurt hated when people touched his face, he wanted to so badly push Blaine's fingers off him, but knew it was just Blaine and his hands were clean and he was being gentle and doing whatever he was doing to soothe him and make him feel better, so he let him do this and was kind of enjoying this so far, he gave Blaine a small tired smile.

Kurt looked at him for another second before doing as his boyfriend requested, knowing he trusted him 100 percent. He closed his baby blues, as he felt Blaine's hands move from his cheeks to his temples. Blaine then gently massaged his temples and forehead for just a few seconds before his hands traveled to his shoulders, giving him a quick shoulder massage to calm him down even more before patting his back lightly, whispering to Kurt that he could open his eyes, saying also that during meetings they couldn't touch unless they were singing. Kurt nodded to Blaine and let out a soft sigh of relief as he opened his eyes and now saw the whole room was filled, some of whom he didn't even know. Kurt started to blush.

Blaine moved over slightly, giving them some space… at least Kurt's tension headache felt better. He started to lean against Blaine like he would have done if they were alone, but he stopped himself. They refrained from hand holding during the actual meeting, too, because they didn't want to be "inappropriate during the serious Warbler meeting" (Blaine's words that Kurt twisted into sarcasm), so this is what the dapper Blaine was like, always refraining himself from certain behaviors? Kurt just nodded to Blaine's whispered requests and crossed his legs, folded his hands on his lap, listening intently as Wes and David and Thad spoke about ideas for sectionals.

Kurt raised is hand eagerly, since he was finally starting to feel better, thinking this was his shot to show off with some great new ideas, because the guys seemed to like him, "Ooh, ooh, Warblers, if I may?"

Wes, David and Thad, the three councilmen nodded as Kurt put his hand down, and Blaine watched with amusement, having a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

"Maybe we should try a little something not top 40? It's kind of overdone, not to be rude, or anything."

The councilmen stared, and then huddled up and whispered among themselves.

Wes hit his gavel two times, "We've made a decision. Kurt, that's great that you have ideas, but when you become a councilman then you can decide that,"

Kurt made a face and looked at Blaine, "as if my day wasn't bad enough, you brought me to a prison," he muttered, whispering quite loudly as he crossed his arms and frowned and slouched in his seat.

"Sorry, Kurt, we're different here than McKinley," Blaine whispered, rubbing Kurt's shoulders briefly and pushing him to sit up, which Kurt did slowly and dramatically, making a show out of it, causing Blaine to shake his head, thinking Kurt was too much.

…

At 5pm, Blaine knocked on Kurt's door with his satchel still on his shoulder. He knew Kurt had a bad day and wanted to see if he wanted some dinner.

Kurt opened the door with a pout and a frown and just stomped to his bed where he collapsed.

"Blaine, I have so much homework, I don't even know where to start, and your glee club friends think I'm overstepping. And I have to wear this stupid uniform. I just blend in now," Kurt whined, pulling at the navy sweater, "I miss my Armani, Gucci, Marc Jacobs, D&G, Alexander McQueen," he whispered desperately, looking so sad and pouty.

"Aww, Kurt. You look great in that uniform, and you never blend in," Blaine said softly as set his bag down on the floor and then sat on the bed, gently pushing Kurt, telling him without words to make room.

Kurt scooted over with an annoyed sigh. Blaine laid next to him.

"You coming to dinner? I bet food will make you feel better."

Kurt made a face, "I'm feel too upset to eat," Kurt complained, looking over at Blaine who was just staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine started to stroke Kurt's hair before pulling his hand away.

"Nothing, I just want to wash that frustration away… Um, if I tried something, would I not scare you? I wanted to get you a puppy or a kitty to make you feel better, but we'd have no where to put the cute little thing, and since you don't wanna eat and all, so that means we have time…" Blaine asked, sitting up slightly, looking Kurt over.

Kurt shook his head no to Blaine's question, wanting to laugh at the idea of them sharing an animal as if it'd be their baby, and then realized what Blaine was doing. He looked down as Blaine slowly unbuttoned Kurt's sweater and started pushing it off. Kurt gently helped him take it off before settling back down on the bed, looking up at Blaine with vulnerability in his eyes.

Blaine smiled in reassurance, leaning down to kiss the side of Kurt's mouth. Kurt tilted his head to capture Blaine's lips full in his, letting out a sigh of relief through his nose as Blaine gently added his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's back, rubbing it slowly.

Blaine loosened Kurt's tie and slid it off is neck and tossed it on the floor as he started to unbutton Kurt's white dress shirt.

With each button, Blaine caressed Kurt's chest. He could feel Kurt start unbuttoning his own shirt, Blaine had already discarded his red sweater vest and his blazer on his dorm room floor. He pulled away from the kiss for a breath and smirked at Kurt as they both breathed heavily against each other's faces.

Kurt blushed but smiled and let out a small groan as Blaine pulled at Kurt's pants and buckle as Blaine started to undo them, gently tugging the pants off, as Kurt pushed off Blaine's already untucked button down, and thrusted into Blaine.

"Relax," Blaine grinned looking down at Kurt, his loosened tie hung between them as Kurt started helping Blaine take off his pants. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders as he kicked his own shoes off and started kicking at his pants to get them off.

Blaine started kissing at Kurt's bare neck and chest as he too kicked at Kurt's pants and helped them fall off Kurt's legs and off the bed in a crumbled inside out mess.

"So glad, they were loose, you normally wear tight tight pants, I'd never be able to get those off," Blaine grinned as his sucked on Kurt's chest and his hands ran over Kurt's tight boxer briefs, causing Kurt to suck in a long breath.

"Mm hmm," Kurt squeaked at the touch and then let go of Blaine's back and pulled him closer by his tie as their lips collided again. Kurt bit and nibbled at Blaine's lips before sucking them again, causing Blaine to groan out.

As Blaine pulled away from the kiss, he looked down at Kurt and petted his hair back, "Are you feeling better now?" to which Kurt nodded and sat up, using his elbows for support, to kiss Blaine's lips again before falling back onto the bed, and reaching for Blaine's belt buckle…

…

A month had passed, they performed at sectionals and won along with New Directions, and Christmas was coming up very soon. Kurt still didn't know what to get Blaine except for a whole new wardrobe, but he didn't want to insult the love of his life. Kurt shrugged at that thought as he bit at his pen cap.

He was in the common room studying about Charlemagne, trying to actually escape his boyfriend because Blaine was always around, and Kurt never could actually do his homework or study for a test. He had to go here or the library to study because Blaine always managed to show up while he was studying and they'd end up watching a movie and snuggling or making out or going out on a date somewhere close by. It seemed Blaine didn't spend as much time on homework as Kurt needed to, and from Kurt's knowledge Blaine was in 3 AP classes, 1 honors, and had 2 electives, which made his honors French class, his honors history class and his other 4 regular classes look like a joke in comparison.

He once watched Blaine write a paper at his desk as he worked on his Algebra II homework on Blaine's bed. Blaine's books were all spread out on his desk. He finished the 5-page paper in 30 minutes, going from book to book, completely focused. He printed it out on that 30-minute mark, stapled it and put it in his folder. Kurt later found that same paper with a giant A and a smiley face lying on Blaine's desk, discarded and not a big deal. Kurt was struggling for Bs except for French, he hung up his A French paper on his mini fridge, and it didn't even have a smiley face on it…

Kurt sighed softly, trying to stop think about Blaine's annoying perfection and his just straight up need to be with Kurt, which Kurt loved, but needed time to himself so he could actually do well at this school.

"Hey, Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine came in the common room; dressed in his Dalton uniform, his hair was gelled lightly and still had a wave to it. He smiled wide and carried a boom box, which he set on a desk. Kurt shook his head with a small smirk, still staring at his textbook, trying to soak up one more paragraph before Blaine took him away from his studies. He knew Nick and Jeff must have told him where he hid out to do homework.

"I'm studying for a test I have tomorrow," Kurt looked up from his giant textbook as he twirled the pen around his finger skillfully and just watched Blaine stand there all dapperly and cute.

"Well you should stop for a minute, I want to sing this duet with you."

Kurt stared at him, thinking he was out of his mind, there was no audience here, and there were no Warblers around, "Sing? Ok, sure, only because you want to. What are we singing?" Kurt set his pen down, watching Blaine stand there and smirk all cutely as if he had the greatest idea in the world.

"A Christmas classic, "Baby, It's Cold Outside," Blaine said as he looked over at the snow that was falling against the window pane hitting it ever so gently and then looked back over at Kurt. Blaine pressed play as he started to dance and twirled before motioning for Kurt to start the song. Kurt started to sing, his legs crossed, smiling at Blaine as they sung to each other. Blaine inched his way closer to Kurt in awe of his countertenor voice that he never really heard until now, just knew of and heard when he sung along with the radio in the car.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Blaine reached over and briefly grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled his hand away quickly as if they really were that cold. Just then Kurt got up and started walking backwards away from Blaine, who followed. They looked at each other as they sang.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_

They leaned against the couches across from one another as they sang looking directly at one another. Blaine created a picture frame in his hands as he looked at Kurt's beautiful eyes through his finger frame.

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_

Blaine sang out as he inched so close to Kurt that he bumped against him and kept playfully but lightly pushing at him as he sang.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ahhh, but it's cold outside_

Kurt moved away from Blaine and sat at the piano chair. Blaine followed him and sat next to him, playing a few keys on the piano that matched the track perfectly. Kurt watched on, impressed with his boyfriend's musical talents.

_I simply must go - But baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no - But baby, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious – _

Kurt sang as Blaine leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his briefly, tasting Kurt's cherry chap stick

_- Ohhh your lips are delicious_

_Well maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

Kurt scurried around to the other side of one of the couches and Blaine knelt on the couch so he was as close as he could get to Kurt. His face right in Kurt's face, so close they could kiss, but they didn't as they stayed true to the song, as Kurt pulled away with a twirl, running from Blaine once again.

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside_

Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit and Kurt motioned for Blaine to sit, so together they fell back against the couch and leaned into one another as they finished the song.

Kurt giggled as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arm came around him.

"That was so much fun, you looked so cute, trying to get me."

"You looked so cute, trying to run from me," Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders and rested his head against Kurt's with a soft sigh.

"That's kind of how our relationship was for a while," Kurt said softly sitting up and looking into Blaine's eyes.

"I know; I'm glad you came around though."

"Me too," Kurt just said before leaning against Blaine again, trying to forget about that big exam tomorrow and just enjoying being in his boyfriend's arms, what a distraction he was, an adorable one at that.

After a few moments, Kurt pulled away, "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Kurt?" Blaine asked with a little confused smile.

"This Dalton thing. I mean the workload is extreme, and you have more than me, yet you're always looking for me to cuddle with or go out with or whatever. I'm struggling here,"

"Oh, Kurt. I've been doing this for two years now. It all comes kind of naturally, Kurt, maybe it's because my dad stressed the importance of school and studying when I grew up, I don't know. Kurt, you're doing so well, I mean Bs in your classes, and As in Honors French. Holy shit, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed looking truly amazed at Kurt and his ability to do well.

"That's just exceptional for a being here for a month. I mean, it, Kurt, wow! Now don't get so down on your self. I mean if I didn't want some Kurt for myself, " Blaine playfully tickled Kurt's stomach under his blazer, causing the boy to giggles and swat at Blaine's fingers, "Then you'd be getting all As, but I just need you sometimes," Blaine said in this playful baby like tone as he leaned in and nuzzled is face in Kurt's neck and just wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly and squeezed.

"Well, okay," Kurt said softly, looking over at the fire place, "It's really nice here though. The whole place is just stunning, this room, the lobby, even our bedrooms are nice," Kurt sighed softly, reaching out his hands to the fire which was a few yards away but he could still feel its warmth.

"Hey, Blaine, later, when it stops snowing, you wanna go play in it?" Kurt asked and then looked at Blaine who sat up and smirked and nodded eagerly.

"Oh my god, best idea ever, Kurt!" Blaine grinned, "Then we'll come back here with hot coco from the cafeteria, with tons of marshmallows in it! And we'll sit by the fire and I'll kiss you and hold you till you're warm again," Blaine whispered, kissing at Kurt's cheek.

Kurt stood up suddenly, "Then we better get going," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up, looking forward to that snuggling time.

"I thought we were gonna wait till it stopped," Blaine stood and held onto Kurt's hands.

"Blaine, that might be till tomorrow, and I gotta study before bed at least. Now come on! Let's have some fun," Kurt made a run out the door and to their dorms, where they both got their pea coats, gloves and scarfs and Kurt got a winter hat for himself and snow boots up to his knees.

Thad wanted to puke at their lovey doveyness. Blaine kept pushing down Kurt's hat, telling him he had to keep his ears warm, and Kurt knotted Blaine's scarf, pushing it up over his mouth, which Blaine just shook his head and pushed at with his gloved hands to move it back down so he could breathe and talk and make a cute pouty face at Kurt like he didn't like that over his mouth.

As soon as they dressed, they ran out Blaine's dorm, screaming and giggling and stomping and the occasional skip from Kurt, hand in hand, down the hall, passing Wes and David's shared dorm, causing the two boys to peek out and watch with amusement, "Ah, young love, too bad, they don't allow girls here," David said matter of factly before closing his dorm door and looking at Wes who shrugged.

As soon as they were outside, the snow glistening in the dark and the stars shining, Kurt gathered up snow in his gloved hands and threw it at Blaine, catching the side of his face.

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was angry but then smiled as he chased Kurt who was running. Blaine stumbled through the inches of snow as he tried to gather a handful of snow to make a ball, but it kept collapsing in his hands as Kurt kept running, but stopping to look back. Blaine dropped the snow and just made a run towards Kurt as he tackled him onto the ground. He looked down at Kurt, his flushed cheeks, his red nose, his lightly blue tinted lips, and that silly silly hat he put on that was all black and furry.

Kurt licked his lips, looking up at Blaine, whose ears and nose were red and his hair was covered in snow because he didn't put a hat on even though Kurt insisted on one of his, to which Blaine scrunched up his nose at because they were too weird and outlandish.

"You cold?" Kurt asked as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, breathing heavily, out of breath.

Blaine nodded before leaning down, cupping Kurt's cheeks with his snowy gloved hands and kissing Kurt slowly, his cold lips on Kurt's cold lips mixed with two hot tongues and the snowflakes that fell into their mouths and then melted as they kissed.

They kiss until the both of them were freezing. Blaine's teeth chattered as Kurt's hot breath was up against his skin, and Kurt shivered under Blaine, his pants now soaked with melted snow on top of freshly fallen snow.

Blaine pulled away, "W-we should head in, it's freezing," Blaine stood up and offered Kurt a hand and pulled him up with him. Blaine brushed the snow off Kurt's pants and jacket, "there, brand new."

…

Kurt and Blaine sat by the fire in the common room, warming themselves up. Blaine had one hand towards the fire and the other on his hot chocolate. Kurt was holding his hot chocolate with both hands as he brought it up to his lips, enjoying the warmth as he sipped it. Kurt's history book was long forgotten, still open and his pen was still in the crease of the book. Their coats and Kurt's hat was hanging up on the coat rack, and Blaine's boom box was still sitting there, quite abandoned.

"Kurt, I-I've been thinking…I want to come out to my parents, b-but I'm really scared… w-what if they stop loving me? And disown me and kick me out of the house and make me go to public school because they don't think I'm worth it anymore?" Blaine looked terrified at the thought, more scared than Kurt had ever seen him.

"Blaine, I sure hope not. You are worth it, you're amazing, talented, smart, clever, charming, sweet, kind hearted, why wouldn't they want you?" Kurt said softly as he put his arm around Blaine and pulled him to him.

Blaine put his face in Kurt's chest, taking in the smell of vanilla and coconut.

"I'll be there with you if you want."

Blaine peeked out from Kurt's chest and looked at him, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, and gently petted Blaine's damp curly hair and squeezed him a little tighter, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, "Yeah, of course."

"Just so you know," Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair, "When I told you that you had to tell your parents about us, I didn't mean it, if it's because of me, you want to tell them, don't. You have to want to."

"It's me, I'm sick of living a lie," Blaine said looking down at his hot chocolate and the small marshmallows that melted as he stuck his tongue in the cup trying to catch one and scoop it up, causing Kurt to smile and nudge Blaine with his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. I think they love you, they just don't understand you."

"Yeah, but my dad is very religious, like the bible dictates his life. It's like this weird Living Word Theology shit, bibliomancy, point at a passage and do it, like it's crazy Kurt. He really thinks two guys shouldn't "lay" with one another, I mean I lie with you all the time and I don't think it's a sin, you're so warm," Blaine said softly as he buried his face in Kurt's chest.

Kurt rubbed his back, listening to his boyfriend open up to him and be so vulnerable and honest, "I support you, and you already know what I believe about God, no I don't know any of those terms you shot out, but Blaine, if there is a God out there, I'd hope he'd love us all the same," Kurt shrugged and wrapped both his arms around Blaine and hugged him.

"Okay," Blaine lifted his head and looked Kurt in his eyes as he continued, "this weekend then before Christmas break, we'll exchange gifts and then head to my place before you leave to go back to Lima. Just please do not get angry when my parents say something crazy about homosexuality or god,"

"I'll try my best for you," Kurt said softly, "I'm really proud of you, this is a giant step, Blaine."

"If you can do it, then I can, I guess," he said softly before moving to rest his head against Kurt's chest again and just close his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kurt, enjoying this embrace and the warm fire and the smell of chocolate, pine trees, Kurt's cologne, and burning ash in the air.

…

Kurt had his bag packed to go home for Christmas break, but first Blaine was coming to his room, they were going to exchange gifts, and then Blaine was going to take him to his house to meet his parents, so Blaine could come out.

Kurt was a little nervous, so he couldn't imagine how Blaine was feeling.

A knock sounded at his door and Kurt opened it and it was Blaine, like he expected.

"Hey, come in," Kurt ushered his boyfriend in and Blaine closed the door. He looked a wreck, his normally neat hair was a curly mess, he looked a little tired and his eyes were blood shot. He paced the room.

"Blaine," Kurt said, but Blaine ignored it and kept pacing.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt called out, grabbing him and holding his shoulders tight until Blaine looked at him with scared, vulnerable, nervous eyes.

"This isn't like coming out to my friends, this is my parents, Kurt," Blaine bit his lip as if he was going to cry, but didn't.

"Blaine, just relax, take a seat at my desk, we can open our presents if that'd make you feel better," Kurt suggested lightly, gently pushing Blain in the direction of the desk chair. Blaine took a seat and sighed softly as he pulled out a box from his bag and looked at Kurt.

Kurt went into his closet and pulled out a box a little bigger than Blaine's with a big red ribbon on it.

Kurt leaned against his neat clean desk and set the present down before he stood behind his boyfriend, who looked unhappy and just rubbed his shoulders.

"Come on, they can't just kick you out, and if they do, live with at my house," Kurt said softly as he rubbed Blaine's shoulders and neck and back. Blaine moaned softly and nodded.

"My dad loves you, you're his third son, I mean he bought us condoms, you, uh, still have those right?"

Blaine smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I have them in my bag for when you come over, just in case," Blaine shrugged a little and laughed louder as Kurt smacked him.

"We are not having sex in your house! Your dad is crazy religious and hates gays! Blaine," Kurt said as he started to laugh, "You're so funny," He leaned down and kissed Blaine's neck from behind, "But I love you."

"Okay, then when I get kicked out, when I spend Christmas at your house then we'll use it," Blaine said but moaned as Kurt started nibbling at his neck, "I-I like this," Blaine said very softly, not used to being the one taken care of, because it normally was the other way around.

"Good, and you're not gonna get kicked out, but yes, you can spend some of Christmas break with me," Kurt pulled is hands away from Blaine, "And now let's open presents!" Kurt exclaimed as he sat on the desk and looked down at Blaine who was sitting at the desk chair.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee and rubbed it gently before handing him his gift, "It's, um, nothing too big, but the sentiment is there."

"Blaine, I'm sure I'll love it, babe," he said with a smile, setting the gift on his lap, and gently smoothed Blaine's curls that were getting longer and longer to the point where they fell in front of his eyes if he didn't gel them down.

"Here's yours, Blaine. Open yours first," Kurt gently pushed the box towards Blaine and Blaine smiled cutely.

"Thank you. It's great."

"You didn't even open it yet," Kurt smirked, "what if you hate it…the other half is in my closet, I hope you didn't snoop"

"I wouldn't do that, and stop it, I know it's perfect and I don't even have to open it, just this bow is fabulous," Blaine smiled, gently pulling at it and then gently tearing the wrapping paper off. Blaine opened the box and smiled. There was a scrapbook.

"Wow, you made this, it's so pretty," Blaine fingered the book that had wooden block letters that had tons of blue and silver glitter on it and read out "Kurt and Blaine." Blaine smiled as he flipped through the pages, it started with the first day the met, their receipts from the Lima Bean and there were pictures of them both with coffee. Blaine with his lap top in front of him with the cup up to his lips, and then there was one of Kurt with his French notebook holding his cup up as if in cheers with a big smile on his lips. From then on, it was them playing football in the park with a receipt of the replacement football, the dinner afterwards, Blaine doing the single ladies, tickets to a movie they saw, them swimming with Finn, Blaine sleeping on Kurt's couch, a picture of them curled up in Kurt's bed, pictures of scruffy Blaine looking like a bum in his PJs, pictures all the way up till The Warblers Sectionals performance, and them sitting by the fire in the Warbler common room kissing as the snow fell outside. Each page was decorated with stickers and stamps and glitter and fake jewels.

"Kurt, this is beautiful. I love it, I am touched," Blaine said as the tears caught his throat, "the artistry you put in this, wow, it really encapsulates us, come here, Kurt," Blaine stood up, putting the book to the side and hugging him tightly kissing his cheek, "Thank you very much."

"That's not all, hold on," Kurt said with a big smile when he pulled away from the hug. He set Blaine's gift back on the table and went into his closet and retrieved an all white Fender electric guitar and a small amp, "I, uh, noticed you didn't have one."

"An electric guitar! Wow, I love it," Blaine walked over to where Kurt was holding it and he pulled the bow off of and put the strap around his neck and played a small ditty.

"That was out of tune, I swear, I can do better," he set it back down and grabbed Kurt again and just hugged him tightly squeezing him.

"No, that was really good," Kurt said into Blaine's shoulder before pulling away and grabbing his gift and sitting back up on his desk.

"Open it!"

Kurt unwrapped the smaller one that looked to be a CD and he was right. It said "Songs for Kurt, music, lyrics and vocals by Blaine Anderson."

"Y-you wrote all of these and the music? Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt flipped the backside to see the track listing.

"1. Not Alone 2. Kurt 3. Muse"

"It's only three tracks," Blaine shrugged and smiled, "But yeah, they're all about you."

"You named a song after me, too?" Kurt blushed as he touched the CD case, "Wow, Blaine, thank you, I can't wait to listen to these."

"Yeah, of course."

"Now open your other gift," Blaine smiled and pushed the box that was already on Kurt's lap closer to him.

"Wait, I want to thank you first," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's face and kissing his lips slowly and sensually.

"Mm, you're welcome," Blaine smiled, "And you haven't even listened to them, what if they suck?"

"Nothing you do sucks, they're great, I know it." Kurt smiled as he started opening Blaine's present, revealing a designer plaid jacket with a diagonal zipper, "Marc Jacobs, you know me, come here, I love it, Blaine," Kurt leaned down for another kiss, and Blaine stood up to meet his lips in a chaste brief kiss.

"Wait look at what's under the jacket," Blaine stood and grinned.

Kurt's eyes went wide; it was a coupon hand made with a drawing of a cat and a dog. "Coupon for any kitty or puppy of Kurt's choice for when we move to New York for college. Did you draw this, so cute!"

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "That's so cute, you crazy crazy boyfriend, we'll see about that"

"Ok, but you can name it too," Blaine said with a smile, trying to sweeten the deal, and then added without a thought, "Hey, remember last Christmas, we got each other gift cards, the same one, for the Lima Bean, for the same amount," Blaine snorted.

"I remember," Kurt smiled; they were set on coffee for the rest of the school year.

"This year's different though," Blaine said softly, "We're in a relationship, and after today, my parents will know the truth about me, and I might not have a place to stay anymore…"

"Aw, Blaine, stop thinking the worst," Kurt pulled him into a hug and rocked him softly, "I told you, my dad and Carole will take you in in one second and you will be loved like a son-in-law of sorts," Kurt snorted a little.

"Now, just believe, your parents must love you, you said they do, they just don't understand what gay is, just have courage, right, you told me that?" Kurt pulled away from the hug and looked Blaine in his hazel eyes.

Blaine just nodded, "I will, we, uh, should get going, I guess... Um, you mind if I leave this stuff here, I'll put it in my dorm when we get back from break."

"Not a problem, come on, let's get going," Kurt put his jacket on and then put Blaine's CD in his jacket pocket, before offering Blaine his hand after Blaine had, too, put his jacket on.

Blaine took his hand and let out a deep breath, "Looks like my life is no longer gonna be a lie…"

…

Blaine and Kurt got out of Blaine's car as they approached the large house that was decorated with Christmas lights and had a giant green reef on the door with red and gold plaid ribbon tied in a neat bow. Blaine didn't take Kurt's hand, but walked beside him and up the stairs to the porch where they both stood.

"Wow, your house is huge, Blaine," Kurt said softly looking up at all three stories of it.

Blaine just shrugged, "Told you we had money…but I can't go in there, Kurt." Blaine stopped in front of the door. He grabbed at his hair and pulled lightly.

"Blaine, relax, just be proud of who you are and have a little courage, you'll be fine, you have me to fall back on, okay? I'll be with you the whole time," Kurt pushed Blaine's hands out of his hair and then brushed his finger under Blaine's chin so he would look up, and Kurt just smiled, "Now, let's get in there before you change your mind."

Blaine just nodded and faced the door, put his key in and opened it.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Blaine called out as Kurt stayed behind him, knowing not to take his hand because his parents didn't know. There was a tall Christmas tree in the corner with Christmas presents underneath, it was all decorated in red and white that just popped against the green it was stunning.

His mom came running down the stairs with a big smile on her face. She was wearing deep purple dress with heels.

"She must be lessening the drugs," Blaine whispered to Kurt, "she looks okay today."

She wrapped her arms around Blaine and squeezed him tight.

"Blaine! Gosh, how I missed you, look at that curly hair, haven't seen that in years," she said sweetly kissing Blaine's forehead and ruffled Blaine's hair. Blaine giggled softly, a sound Kurt never came out of Blaine's mouth, at least he looked loved, "Missed you, too, Mom."

She pulled away from the hug, "Well hello there, who is your friend, Blaine?"

"This is Kurt, listen mom, I need to tell you something, that, um, kind of involves him, i-it's really hard for me to say, but I think you and Dad should know."

Ann looked at him concerned, "Well come on, honey, let me put some coffee on, and all three of us will talk. You like coffee Kurt?"

Kurt just nodded and smiled, "Yes, Mrs. Anderson. Your house is very beautiful."

"Aw, thank you, you can call me, Ann. Just look at you, you are just a doll," she cooed, giving Kurt a once over, looking at his tan off the shoulder sweater, the tight blue jeans with boots up to his knees "Look at your outfit, wow, like a model. I know fashion when I see it. Looks like you taught Blaine a thing or too," she looked over Blaine's outfit, which was similarly tight black jeans with a purple button down with a matching bow tie and dress shoes, "That sweater is Alexander McQueen right, and the boots too, right Kurt?"

"Yeah. You're good, I think I jus' found my new shopping buddy" he smiled with a cute little laugh as he bent his knees in excitement.

"You are just so cute, and that porcelain skin," she gently caressed Kurt's face, causing Kurt to laugh out loud again but louder this time, even though he instinctively wanted to back away, but didn't because she was being sweet. He was not really fond of when people touched his face, even Blaine. Blaine just watched, liking how nice his mom was being with his boyfriend, and how receptive Kurt was being in return, Blaine knew Kurt hated his face being touched even though Blaine loved touching his face much to Kurt's chagrin.

"But anyway," she trailed off, letting go of Kurt's face, as she started to make the coffee and the boys took a seat next to each other at the kitchen table.

As the coffee brewed, she put some Christmas cookies shaped like snowmen on the table and sat across from them.

"What's up, Blainers?" she said sweetly looking at him, "You're not getting bullied again are you cuz I will call up that school! Zero tolerance, my ass," she said angrily, "Or you're not in trouble, are you? You've been having an attitude lately, me and your dad noticed."

"No, um, this is personal. And I don't want you to hate me for it, and I'm kind of really scared to say it," Blaine looked down, sad and then looked back up with a puppy dog expression on his face.

"Tell me, sweetie, it's okay."

"I'm gay," Blaine said and looked at her with a wince, waiting to be slapped.

"Well, yeah I know that," she smiled, "Your dad might not. I always fight him on his stupid rants on the homosexuals… aw baby, don't look so scared, I still love you."

Blaine smiled wide, "Really?" as she got up, caressed his face briefly before hugging him tightly.

When she pulled away, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and shoved him in front of him.

Kurt just smiled as he was shoved in display, "Kurt's my boyfriend, we met a year and a half ago in a cafe, and we've been dating for 3 months, we both go to Dalton, well he just transferred, and we're in love," Blaine said with a big smile on his face, holding Kurt by his shoulders for a few seconds before letting him go.

"Aw that's great, I'm still getting grand babies out of this right? You're my only child. You'll adopt right? Or you know what you can do, use each of your sperms with the same woman, maybe a good friend," she nodded, "and wahlah, a family!" she exclaimed.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes went wide, and Kurt cringed at the thought of having children, "Um, no babies yet, maybe in 5 or 6 years," Blaine just said slowly and uncomfortably.

"You'll both have beautiful kids," she nodded.

Blaine leaned in to Kurt, embarrassed by his mother, and whispered, "Ok, maybe she is on something, sorry."

"No, it's okay, she's kind of amusing," Kurt shrugged with a small smile.

"Now, you really gonna tell your dad?" she asked as she poured them all cups of coffee.

"I got to, I guess," he sighed, "is he here?"

"He's upstairs in his office. BILL! Get down here," she screamed, as she heard him come stomping down.

"Your son has something to tell you, just remember to be open minded."

Blaine looked at him tentatively and then just said, "I'm gay, I like boys. Please don't hit me," Blaine put his hands up, waiting for the blow that never came.

William just looked at his son and his friend.

"Hm," was all he said, "This your boyfriend? Is he the one you've been sleeping over? It all makes sense now, with that hair and those jeans…what happened to Madison? She is so sweet," he just said and sighed.

"Yeah, this is Kurt, he has a name, and he's my boyfriend, and we're in love, and we're gonna going to college together in New York City in two years," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and held it. Kurt smiled at Blaine's father, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you, too, Kurt…I think I need to reevaluate my perspectives," William said slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, breathing in slowly, "I-I don't understand it yet, Blaine, my campaigners won't like it, and the bible definitely doesn't condone it, but maybe since you're a good kid, and I love you, you-you'll be saved," he just said, removing his hand and looking sadly at his son, clearly confused because what he believed for so long about God hating the gays couldn't be right because Blaine was a good son.

Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, but stopped himself. He couldn't believe this God bullshit.

"Uh, thanks, Dad, I guess," Blaine half smiled, glad he wasn't too mad, "Um, me and Kurt are gonna go upstairs, I wanna show him my room."

The boys grabbed some cookies and their coffee cups as Blaine led Kurt upstairs to his room, which was unbelievably neat. The walls were all white with black and white photographs of the Eifel Tower and the Sistine Chapel, and other pictures from Europe. They set down the cups and the plate of cookies on Blaine's side table.

Blaine was all smiles, "They still love me Kurt!" Blaine jumped slightly just out of pure happiness.

"Told you," Kurt said softly, and then looked around at his impeccably clean room, "Wow, Blaine, didn't know you could be so neat," Kurt covered his mouth as he laughed.

"Told you, my "other side" was neat; you made me a mess. I went out searching for you, Kurt, and I decided someone like you would like a mess maker and not a clean freak," Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him to him and just kissed him.

"Shut up, Blaine, you liar, I do not like mess makers, unless their name is Blaine Anderson…I love you anyway you are," Kurt said when they separated from the brief kiss.

"Love you, too," Blaine said, "Thanks for being here with me, it made it a lot easier," Blaine pulled Kurt back and rested is head on Kurt's shoulder, "Could you pet my hair, I like it when you do that," Blaine requested softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt.

Kurt gently petted Blaine's hair and ran his fingers through it and stroked it away from his face, gently rocking him, humming softly.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed in relief, squeezing at his boyfriend before relaxing his arms.

"Come on, let me just close your door, and we'll lay down," Kurt tried to inch away from the grasp, but Blaine just squeezed tighter and didn't let Kurt move or separate from him.

Kurt sighed softly and laughed a little as he found his way into Blaine's desk chair and Blaine fell on top of him, curling up on Kurt's lap as Kurt continued stroking his hair and humming and moving side to side on the spiny chair.

Kurt saw Blaine smile wide as he opened his eyes, "This is the best day ever, and it's gonna be the best Christmas ever, I got the best presents from you and I got your love and my parents' love, too," Blaine let out a high pitched giggle, causing Kurt to smile and squeeze his boyfriend.

"You're freakin' adorable," Kurt laughed, playfully shoving at Blaine.

"No!" Blaine sat up for a second, waving is finger at Kurt, "Back to petting me, it makes me feel calm," Blaine sighed out as he settled back onto Kurt, and Kurt just smiled and petted Blaine's head.

"God you're such a puppy, no wonder you want one so bad."

"Love you, too, Kurt," was all Blaine said as he closed his eyes again.

"Yeah, love you," Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead as he continued petting his boyfriend. Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's, letting out a soft, happy sigh, and just held him.


	7. Part 4, Section 1, Epilogue

**Okay, so I had a lot of plans for this story, and it seems like there's one more part after this, part two of the epilogue, damn I write a lot! Hah. I am so sorry this is ridiculously long (10,000 words! Hopefully, you can get through it and like it too! It covers a lot, 5 years of their life. Ah, maybe I should have separated it, then this thing would be like 20 parts!) **

**ENJOY! And tell me your thoughts and I'm open to suggestions for the next 5 years or if I should even continue on past thing (Though I want to, I just don't want it to be boring!) And if 10,000 words is too long, let me know, I'll try to make the last installment shorter! :) **

**Part 4, section 1 **

**Epilogue **

**Senior Year, McKinley High, Winter Break **

Kurt ended up transferring back to McKinley his junior year, and Blaine followed the first week of his senior year.

Blaine finally felt okay to live at home, but both were sad that they didn't have their own space like they did at Dalton, especially now since they were finally ready to give themselves to one another.

Well they actually have been for months but never had the chance with barely any time alone with Finn, Carole, Burt, Ann and William always interrupting in some way.

They had incredible, incredible sexual tension to the point of one touch from Kurt and Blaine was hard and coming within minutes.

But finally, they managed to get some time alone at Kurt's house when his father and mother went to Aruba as the honeymoon they never had because they had to pay for Kurt's stay at Dalton for that half a year, and Finn was at Rachel's for the evening since they were dating again.

Kurt lazily laid on the bed, "It's so cold out, why can't it be like warm all year round," Kurt sighed softly, looking at Blaine who was at Kurt's desk, working on homework.

"Kurt, we're in Ohio, there's seasons, maybe in LA or somewhere it'd be warm all the time," Blaine shrugged, turning back to his homework.

"Why are you doing homework, it's McKinley, it's a breeze, babe, I freaking want you," Kurt groaned out in frustration, as he stood up and got behind Blaine, wanting to distract him, grabbing his face and kissing him, causing Blaine to draw a line right through his Italian paper.

Blaine kissed him sensually for a few moments before pulling away, "Mmm, babe, I still have to do well, and I haven't done homework all week, I'll be done in 5 minutes if you just let me write, then we can play, okay?"

"Play?" Kurt laughed, "Do I get to take your shirt off?" Kurt pulled up Blaine's shirt. Blaine swatted at Kurt's hands.

"Yeah, maybe, now sit on the bed and wait," Blaine looked serious as he commanded Kurt like he was a dog.

"Alright, fine, you still carrying around that condom and lube?" Kurt laughed, "I hope you got new stuff because they have expiration dates. Every time we try to do it, we get interrupted. Why didn't we just do it at Dalton!" Kurt walked back to his bed and fell backwards on it with a sigh, knowing they were going to have sex soon, maybe right now, but definitely sometime this week because they were going to be alone for most of it.

Kurt purposely took off his suspenders and unbuttoned and unzippered his pants, knowing Blaine was going to be done eventually and the faster they stripped the better.

"I dunno, babe, we were scared. And yeah, of course I have it, I told you I'd hold them for us, and they're not expired," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Just be quiet for a second, babe."

"Whatever, Mr. Smartie," Kurt put his hands under his head as he looked up at his ceiling, thinking Blaine needed to chill with this homework when there was no reason. Kurt hadn't done homework for a month and was getting As again in most of his classes.

"Hey, I'm taking all A.P. courses, except for gym. I already have 9 credits for college. I just started this paper 20 minutes ago, and if you'd stop tempting me with your sex, I'd be done by now. Now shush."

"Blah blah blah, my name is Blaine Anderson and I'm so smart and talented. I get all As and don't even try, I suck Kurt's dick more than I do homework and still pass," Kurt said in a higher than normal voice, laughing, and then saw Blaine getting up, dropping his pen and plunge right on top of Kurt, tickling him.

"Shut up, Kurtie, I'll never give you a blow job again if you don't," Blaine laughed and tickled him as Kurt's laugh got louder and louder as he attempted to shove Blaine's hands out of the way.

"NO! NO!" Kurt giggled kicking and thrashing on the bed, his smile so wide, and his cheeks so pink.

"Shit, Kurt, you're so fucking hot when you laugh like that," Blaine stopped and licked his lips as his curls, which grew out to be more of a "fro," fell into his face as he looked down at Kurt.

"Did you finish your paper?" Kurt whispered, his breathing calming down, as his arms came around Blaine and pulled him closer.

Blaine shook his head no before kissing Kurt and pulling his shirt up and over his head.

"I see you got started undressing for me, good boy," Blaine mumbled into the heated kiss.

"I just want you to fuck me, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed ripping the buttons off Blaine's green plaid shirt, not caring.

"Oh, I will," Blaine growled, pushing as Kurt's pants and with the help of Kurt, they were off.

In no time both boys were naked, they pulled off each other's clothes as fast as possible, with grunts, throwing the fabric anywhere, every where, it didn't matter.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, no longer shy about being naked in front of his boyfriend, after a year and three months of dating, knowing each other for almost two years, and knowing they should have done this a lot sooner, if it wasn't for stupid Finn, his overprotected Dad and Carole, and even Blaine's parents were cock blockers, always busting through the door with some prayer or religious song or some campaign strategies, while they were kissing, causing Blaine's dad to stall and flip to a bible page and just read to them.

Once, Blaine's mom interrupted with freshly baked cookies, Blaine's pants were undone and his hair a mess, and Kurt's shirt was untucked and his hair, too, was sticking up in all directions. Kurt remembers like it was yesterday… but, well, Kurt didn't actually mind being interrupted by cookies, neither did Blaine, who ate two or three at a time and then gulped down the milk his mom also provided, making Kurt laugh hysterically and poke Blaine's stomach, telling him he's gonna get fat if he keeps that up. Blaine just mumbled in response as he chewed his cookies. Kurt shook his head and reached over and gently wiped the melted chocolate off the corner of his mouth and just smiled as his boyfriend's cuteness.

But Mr. and Mrs. Anderson weren't as bad as his parents and brother, who cock blocked more often, but Blaine's parents were rarely home, but slightly more annoying.

He still disliked that god stuff, but he was getting tolerant of people talking about it because that's all he heard when he went to Blaine's, "Jesus did this, Moses did that…" Kurt could now tell you what every book in the bible contained, with a roll of the eyes of course. Kurt even had to go to mass with Blaine's parents this Christmas that just past a few days ago. Kurt almost died of pure insanity, but liked it when he got a hug from Blaine doing some weird hand shaking ritual, called offerings of peace.

"You ready for this?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, shaking off those thoughts, as Blaine's head dipped down and started kissing Kurt's body, causing Kurt to moan out, "Mmm, finally."

"You are so freaking beautiful," Blaine said, muffled from Kurt's skin, as he licked and nipped at Kurt's chest.

"Mmm, you too, but oh, Blaine, can we, can we just do it, we've been waiting forever."

Blaine grinned and reached down on the ground for his pants and pulled out his wallet and slapped the condom down on Kurt's chest. Kurt grabbed it and ripped it with his teeth and Blaine reached on the ground again, dropping his wallet nonchalantly, grabbing his bag and pulled out the lube.

As Kurt was opening the condom, Blaine started fingering Kurt with a lubed finger, causing Kurt to growl out as he slid the condom on Blaine. Blaine had fingered Kurt plenty times before and vice versa, Kurt loved it when Blaine hit his prostate.

In no time Blaine was kissing Kurt again and entering him slowly, causing Kurt to hiss out.

"Kurt, are you okay? Should I pull out?" Blaine asked worriedly, looking down at the love of his life. Kurt shook his head.

"Just move, move, Blaine," Kurt said against Blaine's lips as Blaine moved slowly at first and then quicker when he saw Kurt start to smile and enjoy this.

Blaine went in even deeper as he hit Kurt's prostate over and over, causing Kurt to scream out and move against his boyfriend matching each other's rhythm.

"Oh, ow, fuck, Blaine," Kurt cried out, moving his head side to side, not sure if he was in pleasure or pain as Blaine pounded him harder and harder with every thrust. Kurt ended up grabbing a mass of Blaine's curls and pulling at them to deal with the weird, but nice sensation of his boyfriend fucking him hard and dirty.

"Oh fuck Kurt, I'm gonna," Blaine said kissing Kurt's neck as he came, and Kurt came afterwards with a small whimper feeling the warmth inside him.

Blaine pulled out throwing the condom on the floor and pulling Kurt really closer, even though Kurt's cum was all over his chest.

Blaine was beaming, "I love you," he cooed and Kurt smiled back, "Love you, too," Kurt grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him against him.

"Sorry if I got a little rough, you were just so sexy underneath me, and so warm around my cock, I couldn't resist, fuck, I'm gonna get hard again, Kurt," Blaine nuzzled his face against Kurt's face with a small moan, remembering moments ago.

"I enjoyed it a lot, babe," Kurt said with a content sigh, letting his boyfriend nuzzle him like a pet.

Blaine moved to nuzzle his nose against Kurt's, looking him in his eyes, "We should have done that sooner," Blaine laughed and Kurt nodded in agreement, "It was hard to find time alone and I wasn't going to some shitty motel."

"Kurt, I woulda bought you a freakin suite, the pent house," Blaine nuzzled is face against Kurt's face kissing his flush face.

"Next time, Blaine," Kurt smiled moving in to kiss Blaine's lips passionately.

**Freshman Year, New York University **

Kurt and Blaine lived together in a dorm room, which Burt really hated, but Carole always reassured him that they were responsible and mature adults now.

"I was thinking, Blaine. Living here feels like Dalton 2.0 except now we have two beds instead of just mine. Well and there's more parties. We going to that party across the hall tonight? We're all gonna crowd in Emily and Sasha's dorm and just dance with the lights off. Em said she got strobe lights just for the occasion. I heard Santana and Brittany are going, but Rachel refuses for some dumb reason," Kurt laughed, lying on his bed. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, himself and Blaine were the only ones who went to New York for college, well Brittany wasn't exactly going to college, but crashing with Santana while she worked at a pet shop. Everyone else went to community or somewhere in Ohio, except for Puck, who was starting his own Pool Cleaning Business.

"We do have a lot more freedom, but yeah, we could go if you want, afterwards, we could…" Blaine just smirked from his desk where he was sitting.

"Yeah, okay, well we don't have to plan that," Kurt rolled his eyes, looking at his boyfriend.

"I know, we just never have time since we both have class, homework and work."

"No, only you have work, you should quit, so we have more time," Blaine got up from his desk and hopped on Kurt's bed.

"Yeah, right. How can I afford to live here, Blaine?"

"I'll pay for it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine. I can afford it, with working, like normal people do. Not rich snotty boys."

"I am not snotty," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Not my fault my parents were born into money…I just miss you, that's all, being in side you and you inside me," Blaine crawled closer to Kurt. His eyes were set on Kurt and they were fired with passion.

"Just buy me dinner and coffee and we're good," Kurt offered Blaine his hand to shake, and Blaine took it and pulled him closer to him as he captured his lips in his.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Kurt. I think," Blaine's eyes lit up.

Blaine continued, "We should kill two bird's with one stone. Shower tomorrow morning, be there…every morning," Blaine said as he leaned in and pushed his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth and tangled it with Kurt's until both of them couldn't breathe.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned before pulling away and seeing the clock, "Shit I have class in 20 minutes. Professor Daniels, Music Theory 101, ugh, at least he's kind of hot… well not as hot as you of course… But I gotta go, tonight after the party and tomorrow in the shower, remember," Blaine hopped off the bed and winked as he grabbed his bag and then waved to his boyfriend, who was sitting there blushing.

Kurt sighed and groaned falling back on his bed, hating that he and his boyfriend had conflicting schedules and that they were finally alone and never had time for sex.

…

Kurt held Blaine's hand as he knocked on Emily and Sasha's dorm room. They could hear the music blasting already and the happy screams from outside the door.

Brittany ended up opening the door and grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him along with Kurt in.

"Kurt, can I borrow him, I wanna dance!" She yelled over the music.

Kurt just nodded, but kept his eyes on them.

Kurt saw Santana and waved, "Hey, Satan," he grinned and she faked laughed and came over into the corner where he was standing, "Want a beer?" she shoved on into his hands.

"Ugh, I guess," Kurt opened it and sipped at it.

"Look, Kurt, my soon to be girlfriend and your boyfriend dancing. No me gusta," Santana pointed out and shook her head, "she always has a thing for geeky men, what the heck."

"Blaine isn't a geek," Kurt denied that, watching as Blaine and Brittany danced. Blaine was wearing short grey pants and suspenders and had rectangular thick glasses on and was doing dorky moves, like the lawn mower, rolling the dice, and the sprinkler, while Brittany was moving her body to the beat, hitting every beat and looking very sexy. Suddenly, Brittany grabbed Blaine's hand again and pulled Blaine closer and turned around in his arms and started grinding against him as Blaine met her speed.

"Oh hell no, I gotta break this up," Kurt just said, setting his beer down and walking over to Britt and Blaine.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulder and turned him around and started grinding against him, so their knees were between each other's legs.

"Stop flirting with girls, Blainey," Kurt joked.

"No, baby, she came on to me," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt nice and close, "we should get outta here soon, it's getting really crowded," Blaine whispered to Kurt as they danced, and no one really said anything. The whole floor knew they were together and accepted it, because it was New York, and most of them were open-minded college kids. Emily and Sasha particularly liked to giggle over the fact that these two were fucking and would tease them about the sounds coming from their room, which would always make the two boys blush and laugh nervously because they thought they were discreet about their sexual escapades, apparently not…

"Ok, let's go," Kurt said leading Blaine out, as they both waved, screaming their good byes over the music.

Once they got back to their room, Kurt had some how managed to push Blaine onto the floor, who stumbled backward onto the floor, using his hands to catch himself before laying down on the carpeted ground, and look up at him with a smirk. Kurt locked the door and crawled towards Blaine, climbing on top of him.

Kurt kissed him, sliding is tongue into his mouth.

"Eh, you taste like beer, babe," Blaine said, looking at Kurt before leaning in and kissing him again and shrugging off his jacket.

"Sorry, had one sip," Kurt looked at Blaine as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't care, let's just do this. You inside me. Now," Blaine pulled Kurt back down towards him and kissed him.

**Sophomore Year, New York University**

Kurt and Blaine were now living in a small apartment that was just blocks away from their school. Blaine had finally bought Kurt a puppy, which Kurt named McQueen, which Blaine wanted to roll his eyes at, but just called the male dog, Queenie, which made him laugh, but not Kurt, who hated that Blaine called their boy dog such a girly name. He'd always hit Blaine in annoyance, especially when the dog started to only respond to Queenie and not McQueen, which just made Blaine chuckle.

Blaine bought him the small Shih Tzu after they were fighting because Blaine was never home, either always at the library or in cafes with geeky hot smart girls who loved him because they'd discuss intellectual topics, and to top it off, he would never touch them, but they could still flirt like crazy.

But lately, that's all they've been doing: fighting.

Mid-fight, Blaine thought of bringing Kurt home a kitty to make him not so mad at him, Queenie would love a little brother or sister, but that thought vanished when Kurt started throwing plates at him in anger.

Blaine brought his hands up to his face as the plates kept coming.

"I said I was sorry, I said I'd spend more time with you," Blaine started getting upset as he cried out, shielding himself from the plates, "Those girls mean nothing, they're just my friends."

"They just think you're so freakin' cute Blaine! Are you sure you're not sleeping with them? Both of them had their hands on your thigh and you didn't remove them!"

Kurt was walking home from work today when he caught Blaine, in a small café, sitting across from two girls, who wore Rachel Berry plaid skirts. The brunette had bright yellow stockings and the blonde hand pink polka dot stockings, both wearing thick v-neck sweaters. Each of them had one hand on Blaine's thighs.

"I wasn't thinking, but it's not what you think. Stop this Kurt, stop this, please," Blaine cried out as he slowly removed his hands as the tears started to fall, and he looked at Kurt with terror in his eyes, scared because Kurt was acting crazier than usual, and well because, Kurt was throwing stuff at him, all because of misunderstanding.

As soon as Blaine peeked out, Kurt screamed, "You never think," as he threw another plate, which hit Blaine and shattered against his face. His whole forehead started to bleed. Blaine didn't have a chance to shield his face because Kurt threw that one all too fast.

Blaine was angry now; he stood up as a small amount of blood dripped from his temple. He charged towards Kurt.

"What the fuck? Stop throwing my plates at me!" Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's wrists and that's when Kurt looked scared.

"You fuckin' almost killed me, Kurt! Just leave! Fuckin leave, we're over; you're acting crazy! I-I love you, but not when you're like this," Blaine started to choke up again as he let go of Kurt's wrists.

Kurt stared at Blaine as if he didn't believe him. Kurt went to touch Blaine's bloody forehead to clean it up with his expensive scarf, looking at Blaine with a pout. Blaine swatted Kurt's hand away.

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Pack your fuckin shit, or you know what? I'll pack it for you, and you pick it up, it'll be on the porch tomorrow morning, just fuckin go! I don't even wanna look at you, you're acting fuckin psycho. I didn't date a psycho, I dated a fucking beautiful, kind, sexy man, who wasn't ever jealous, who was my best freaking friend."

"Y-you never gave me any reason to be jealous… till now," Kurt whispered, and then he heard Blaine growl.

"There's a difference between being jealous and acting on it. You threw plates at my head, Kurt, I am bleeding!" Blaine cried out as the blood started to drip down his neck onto the collar of his shirt.

Then Blaine continued, calmer than before, "I-if you really want to know why they both had their hands on my thighs today, it wasn't cuz they freaking wanted my body, it was because my grandpa died today, and they were comforting me. I didn't even get to tell you because you freaked out on me about Eliza and Manny. God, Kurt! Just please go, please," Blaine started to cry even more as he wiped at his eyes. His eyes were blood shot and his face was wet with tears mixed in with blood that only emphasized his flushed face. He looked down at his hands that he just wipedh is eyes with, they were now wet with tears and his blood. He sighed softly.

"Just, good bye, Kurt," Blaine said as he started picking up the broken glass with a small sigh as blood dripped on the floor ever so subtly with each small step he made.

Queenie looked on, whimpering and scared at all the yelling.

Kurt sighed and picked up the dog, "I-I didn't know, I'm sorry…Bye Blaine."

"Where are you going with Queenie?" Blaine asked as he threw the broken pieces away and walked over to him, trying not to step on broken glass as he went to take the small dog out of Kurt's arms.

"No, he's my dog, Blaine. You bought him for me," Kurt cried out, tears flowing down his face as he protectively hugged the small puppy.

"Yeah, I bought him," Blaine sighed, "Oh, stop crying, Kurt," Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him back and looked at him in his eyes, angry, that quickly flashed to sadness and fear as Blaine loosened his grip.

"I don't want us to be over. I want us both to raise Queenie," Kurt pouted softly.

"No, we're done for good, Kurt. Just take good care of him, okay?" Blaine said, petting the dog with his free hand before throwing Kurt's wrist back at him and walking away.

He heard Kurt yell out, "Well, I don't even know if I love you anymore!" which broke Blaine's heart as he heard Kurt's sob and the dog's yipping get quieter and quieter before he heard a door slam, and Kurt Hummel was out of his life. His stuff, all the designer clothes, his flat iron, his pots and pans, everything would be on the porch early tomorrow morning, and then he'd go to class and hope when he returned everything would be gone…

They were broken up after being together for over 3 years and friends for over 4 years, and Blaine just felt like crying.

**Junior Year, New York University**

It was snowing out, and Kurt was late for class. Kurt was now living with Rachel since Kurt never came back that night to apologize and swallow his pride, but neither did Blaine. Kurt just loaded his stuff in the car with the help of Rachel, who told him to leave it there and beg for forgiveness, which Kurt shook his head no, saying he made a fool out of himself, and that Blaine must hate him now.

They've been broken up for nearly a year now, and it still hurt, especially when he saw McQueen and found himself calling the dog Queenie.

Kurt was seeing some juicehead he met at the gym, who liked to call him sugarplum, which Kurt hated. And Kurt hated how rock hard his body was, Blaine was soft, especially when he ate too many cookies and had a soft tummy for the rest of the night. Though Blaine was normally fit, but not disgustingly so.

Fuck, Kurt hated thinking about him, especially since he knew Blaine was only blocks away in the same apartment, living with Brittany and Santana, who were finally together.

Kurt was taking 4 fashion-centered classes, 12 credits, glad to be finally in his major.

In fact he was interning at Vogue in New York City. The woman in charge fell in love with Kurt's outfit while he was waiting in line to order coffee and she hired him on the spot, causing Kurt to thank her unbelievably, even though he only got a small stipend for travel expenses, it was a great start.

…

Blaine was another story. He cut his hair, it was short again and curly and he had a neatly trimmed beard and wore double bar glasses that were probably too big for his face and he wore jeans with suit jackets, ties, and dress shoes daily.

He was content, but not happy, he wanted to tell himself he didn't miss Kurt, he didn't! I mean if any reason he didn't miss him was because he took his dog, and he gave him a rather ugly scar on the side of his forehead from that plate he threw at him.

Though he kept himself occupied, so he wouldn't think of Kurt, only at night when he was alone did he think about Kurt…

Blaine stopped dating all together, but fucked, a lot. A twink he met at a club, the man he let go in front of him in the grocery line, a few fellow students who were apart of the gay alliance that both he and Kurt mutually knew, a "straight" college football player, he even fucked Santana and Brittany in a very drunk three some.

He even managed to seduce his TA into bed, pretending like he needed help with a paper, calling him in the middle of the night to come over, when he didn't, at all. The guy reminded him of Kurt so he had to do it, but he realized when they woke up the next morning that this man had green eyes, not blue, Blaine told him he had to leave as he threw his clothes at him.

This year, Blaine felt more distanced from Kurt than ever, he didn't find himself attracted to guys who reminded him of Kurt anymore; he actually tried to stay away from them.

He was more focused than ever on his schoolwork. He was taking 21 credits, and he was a research assistant for one of the hottest professors in the music theory department; Blaine always said, to his friends and roommates, Santana and Brittany, that that wasn't a coincidence.

Blaine and his professor were researching something called "Piano Pedagogy," the study of the teaching of piano. Sometimes, him and Dr. Mason Daniels would play piano together after class as a part of this pedagogy and they would teach each other a thing or two and then observe each other's teaching methods.

Today, they sat next to each other and Blaine purposely made sure their thighs were touching and was happy when Dr. Daniels didn't move his leg away or chastise him.

Blaine always found it funny because they dressed a lot a like, they even looked a lot alike. They were the same height, had dark hair, the same facial structure, had pale skin and wide smiles. The biggest difference was this man's straight hair, his blue eyes, his clean-shaven face, his personality and well his age; he was almost 40.

Sometimes while playing, Blaine felt his eyes on him, and Blaine would look and stare him back with no fear or regret; Blaine could feel the man eye fucking him right now and thinking dirty thoughts about him as Blaine took his hands off the keys and let his professor take the lead. That caused Dr. Daniels to look forward again and away from Blaine.

After they finished the song, they complimented each other on each other's piano skills and then Dr. Daniels threw about a pound of papers at Blaine, telling him to read them and then find more research on what they just discussed, figure out implications of the articles arguments, and then find connections between each article and then write a 10-paged paper about those connections and implications by next week.

"Scurry along, Blaine, I'll see you in my office next week to see what you came up with. That paper won't just write itself," with that Dr. Daniels stood up, gathered his papers, and was gone.

Blaine held the heavy stack of papers with a small smile on his face. He adjusted himself in his pants, trying to will his hard on away, as he started the long walk back home in the freezing cold, so he could start working on the paper.

Although Blaine loved playing the piano, he didn't actually care about the topic or the theory behind teaching it, even though he supposed he was going to be a professor one day. He technically was just trying to get into the man's the pants, well that's what Blaine thought; figuring he'd be a good lay. He was sure the man was gay, even though the guy had an ex-wife and a kid, who lived in California.

Today, Blaine wanted to test Dr. Mason Daniels, Blaine came to office hours out of breath, a little sweaty, after running to his office, just so he'd get a chance to take his clothes off.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Blaine breathed out.

He took off his scarf, his pea coat, his suit jacket, and his sweater, causing the older man with the dark hair, blue eyes, who was short like Blaine.

They met eye to eye when they stood which Blaine found a turn on. He had a strange accent, Oregonian, with a California attitude, soft on the inside, but rough and egotistical on the outside, sometimes even rather fake.

This wasn't the first time Blaine did this to catch his attention, as if he was always running late. Only this time he made sure his pants were extra tight and that his underwear could be seen and that his shirt was a half unbuttoned and see through. His professor whipped past Blaine, Blaine looked behind him, watching him closely. Mason slammed the door closed, locked it, and then pulled Blaine up from the chair he was sitting by his shirt and slammed him against the door and captured his lips with his.

"Mmm, I've known you for a while, Blaine Anderson, you're smart, and sexy, but don't think you're getting an automatic A because we're doing this," he said as Blaine was kissed down his neck and felt his shirt being pulled up over his head. Blaine thought back to the first time he came to his office hours freshman year for Music Theory 101; they discussed tempo.

"Sir, we both know I don't need to sleep with a professor to get an A, I just want you, and I think you want me, too. Tell me what you were thinking yesterday, Mason," Blaine whispered in his professor's ear as each man was pulling down their pants just enough, "when you were eye fucking me and looking my body over."

"It's Dr. Daniels until I'm finished fucking you, then you can call me Mason. And yes, Mr. Anderson, I just was thinking up a plan on how to get you alone, and what I'd do with you when we were alone, it went something like this," he said as his lips attacked Blaine's as he lifted the younger boy up so he could have better access. Mason's pants were at his thighs and Blaine's were half off, one side was still on his ankle as they hung and Mason wrapped Blaine's legs around his waste and slid himself in.

They grunted and growled as if they had waited so long to do this. After all they've known each other since Blaine's freshman year, and Blaine always found him attractive, but Blaine was taken, so he never wanted to try, but regularly went to Dr. Daniels office hours just to discuss the course materials.

It was true, Dr. Daniels always had an appreciation for Blaine's brain, and thought his mop of curly hair and his big smile, and his cute clothes, and his soft face was adorable.

Noticing a difference this year, it seemed like Blaine was a different man, more isolated, more alone, more in need of being touched and loved, and definitely looked different with the geek-sheek glasses and the beard and the short hair and the clothes that subconsciously mirrored Dr. Daniels.

When Dr. Daniels inquired about Blaine's sudden change in look, Blaine just mumbled saying, "someone else dressed me, I just want to be different than who I was around him… myself, you know…" Dr. Daniels just nodded, figuring this boy was going through a break up, that he was a little fragile, but hopefully would be stronger in the coming months.

It was just this year, Blaine's junior year, when Blaine was free from Kurt, did they actually get close enough for the attraction to spread and for their connection to grow. That Blaine found himself, thinking how intelligent and awesome this guy was, and Dr. Daniels was suckered into Blaine's smiles, his smart remarks and his intense hard work for his own personal studies, liking how Blaine pointed out things he didn't even think of, and would use in his book and personally thank him in his dedication.

Though today, they both were glad they were meeting later than usual and all the other professors went home for the night because of all the sounds they were making, the groans and grunts, the whimpering from Blaine, and the sound of Mason slamming Blaine into the door over and over as they had sex.

"Fuck, Blaine, mm, you're so sexy." Mason moaned out as he cummed a few minutes later, nuzzling his face against Blaine's causing the younger man's glasses to tilt, and causing Mason to smile, fix Blaine's glasses, and then kiss Blaine's lips gently, "Cute too."

Blaine laughed softly and smiled at his professor as a small blush spread across his cheek. Uh oh, Blaine knew that meant he liked him, and this wasn't just a one-time fuck, which Blaine wasn't used to since he broke up with Kurt.

…

Kurt sighed softly as he sipped his coffee, listening to Rachel talk about how she was trying out for Les Mis, and how she was engaged to Finn and in love, and how he was moving to New York, and they'd live happily forever and ever.

"I'm going to be your sister-in-law, we're siblings now, Kurt!" she exclaimed and showed Kurt her diamond for the 10th time. Finn had been working at Burt's business, learning about cars, while he went to community college at night.

"Great, and I'm all alone and dating a meat head. He tried to get my pants off yesterday, yeah right, baby, he has to work for that."

"You know, I heard Blaine moved on…" Rachel said slowly, not wanting to hurt Kurt, but he could see the burn in Kurt's eyes.

"I heard he was dating an older man, Santana told me he comes over late at night and they, um, you know, and he always stays for breakfast and then he and Blaine leave together for some class. I guess, he's Blaine's professor, that I'm not sure of. Santana said the guy is smoking, but oddly a neat, picky, pretentious version of Blaine. Santana said the guy could talk about the most astute, esoteric topics and then explain it to Brittany so she'd understand. He seems very bright and a very good teacher. Ooh! I wish them well, they seem like a nice couple!"

"Great, Blaine found another genius, just like himself, typical. Why are you telling me this, I don't care," Kurt rolled his eyes as he sipped his nonfat mocha and sighed.

"Well, he's, I don't know, happy. I want to see you happy, Kurt, maybe you should let this new guy in. You and Blaine are over…"

"Oh just because Blaine stopped screwing around for his professor who's like his fucked up twin means I should fuck Nick. That's stupid and I'm glad Blaine stopped being a dirty little whore," Kurt yelled out loudly as he stood up and stomped out of the café as everyone watched on, curious.

"Oh, Kurt, stop, I just want you to move on," Rachel said, putting on her yellow pea coat and her pink beanie.

"I am moved on, it's just annoying when someone aka you mentions Blaine every day. It's been over a year; we're done. I know that. Stop bringing it up and stop giving me updates, Rachel. And I'm gonna break up with Nick because he's gross, yeah he got me into this great shape, but I don't care, stop looking at me like that Rachel, cuz I'm leaving!" Kurt exclaimed as hurried down the streets of NYU.

_Three Months Later _

Blaine's research with the professor ended at the end of the Fall semester, and they promised they'd still see each other, but Blaine hasn't seen him, and it was too late to add classes, so he couldn't add one of Mason's. Mason promised he'd take Blaine to see a Broadway play and take him to California in the summer, but Blaine was now sure that would never happen, and Blaine was starting to like the guy as weird as a concept that was to him.

Blaine put his head down at the kitchen table with a pout as Santana put coffee in front of the sad man.

"I likes me some smart meat, like professor fucks a lot, but honey, the guy's old! You can do better."

Blaine mumbled something incoherent and sat up with a pout and sipped at the black coffee.

Brittany looked at him like "Huh? what did you just say?" And Blaine spoke again, more clearly, but just as pathetically sad.

"He was just so smart, and mature and never got angry with me, or jealous, and loved to cuddle, and was so sexy. And fuck, amazing in bed, like so experienced and he was worldly, and we could talk just for hours about music and theory, politics, news, psychology, anything," Blaine sighed sadly, and pouted and crossed his arms, "And now he wants nothing to do with me because I finished with his research, would it be stupid of me to ask him if I help him research without getting paid?"

Santana looked at him like he was crazy and desperate.

Brittany gently petted Blaine's hair, "Aw, Blainey, Lord Tubbington can cheer you up, he sleeps a lot now cuz he's old, but you can go pet him if you'd like"

Blaine shook his head no and grunted, but let Britt pet him and just relaxed into her touch with a soft sigh, leaning against her body, as she continued to speak "I keep telling you to shave, then he woulda stayed, I bet you hurt his face when you kissed, and his body, too, I saw the beard burns on that man's chest."

Blaine sat up straight, no longer leaning against his friend, and looked at her like this is just unbelievable, "You were looking at my man's chest, Brittany? What the hell?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know he was taking a shower, and I told him I had to pee and that it couldn't wait, he didn't mind, we only have one bathroom, guys don't look at me like that…Blaine you do that to me all the time."

"Yeah and you always peek out to look at my junk, Brittany! Ugh," Blaine muttered as he flushed pink, embarrassed. Brittany shrugged, knowing she saw his junk plenty of times, specially that time they had sex with Santana right next to them.

Santana just laughed, "Well, whatevers, that means you're single again, we're going out tonight."

"No, I think I want to be alone, I have to study for a bunch of midterms," Blaine finished his coffee, put the cup in the sink, got dressed and was out the door with his jacket on and his glasses secure on his face with his satchel over his shoulder and filled to the till with books.

He had another 21-credit semester, he was going to be graduating a semester early and he was looking at PhD programs right now. He knew he would have to contact Mason for a recommendation letter, maybe Blaine could at least fuck him one last time.

Blaine walked through the dark city that was lit up by street lamps as the snow fell. He was trying not to feel pissed and sad and stupid that he fell for someone again to just be heart broken within three months.

It wasn't like he was in love with the guy, even though they technically knew each other for years, it was just nice to have the same guy to wake up to every morning and to cuddle with and have sex with every night. He liked when Mason would read clips of the morning paper to him, and hand feed him eggs in the morning when Blaine was trying to run out the door without breakfast. Daniel would always tell him to slow down and Blaine would look at him as he ate the eggs his boyfriend hand fed him, and then pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss before running out the door, sometimes with Mason running behind him, other times Mason would stay with the girls and just enjoy the morning coffee and the paper. Sometimes he'd get Blaine to grade his papers with him after sex, which Blaine always rolled is eyes at, but did any way, every time he saw his own name he gave himself a 100 and a smiley face.

Blaine even met his 6-year-old son, Ethan, once because he was staying with Mason for the weekend, and Mason brought him to class and to office hours. Blaine had to act like they were just friends, which was easier than he thought, as he talked to the boy about football, baseball, music and school and even about his dad and his mom. The spoiled little Ethan even showed Blaine a picture of his mommy, who was a pretty brunette, and Blaine smiled at that and then led the boy to the keyboard that Mason had in his office and they started to play the Itsy Bitsy Spider, while Mason looked over Blaine's latest paper for his research, glancing at Blaine and his son with a smile on his face.

Blaine got himself in too deep for three measly months, and he hated himself for it, why did he have to be so nice to him and the minute he was gone, the guy couldn't even stop over for coffee. It was like he was used for his brain, all those papers he wrote, all the discussions they had, and that was a first. It ended with Mason kissing him good-bye right before winter break and that was it, no calls from Mason afterward, when Blaine called it was brief and Blaine knew it was over, so he stopped bothering, he couldn't be the needy student.

Blaine shook himself out of the thoughts, knowing they broke up because Blaine's assistantship was over, and that it wasn't because anything bad happened, he just felt played a little. One semester was all the university could afford, paying him a measly $2,000 for one semester of work. Blaine knew what he had to do though: distract himself with books, it's what he did best now a days, even if he didn't need to study, he still did, always going the extra mile.

Blaine walked through the campus, trying not to slip on black ice as he walked, looking carefully at the ground. Snow was getting in his curls and his beard and wetting his glasses. He felt annoyed and sad, like he wanted to just throw off his glasses and cry his eyes out, but he didn't, he didn't even want to look up that's how stupid and pathetic he felt.

That was when someone bumped into him and strong arms came around him. Blaine looked up, ready to yell at this guy, and then Blaine recognized him.

Blaine's eyes lit up, it was Kurt. He couldn't believe it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt said patting Blaine's arm before trying to move along when Blaine held Kurt there and stared him in his eyes and then smiled.

Kurt gasped, "Blaine! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Kurt, it's so good to see you," Blaine wrapped is arms around him tightly and pulled him in for a hug.

"What the heck happened to you?" Kurt giggled nervously, not sure if he liked this look, with the crazy hipster glasses, the beard and the dorky clothes.

"Nothing, Kurt, what do you mean? I missed you," Blaine looked at Kurt, looked him over, at his white snow boots and a black pea coat that went down to his knees.

"The beard, the glasses, the clothes, you look so-" Kurt wanted to say nerdy, "I don't know, hipster, yeah, that…" Kurt felt like wow, I thought this was cute, well he kind of still is, but he needs a make over.

"I'm a scholar, Kurt, this is what they look like, now come on, I could use a break from schoolwork, let's get coffee," Blaine linked his arm with his as they walked.

"Why didn't you ever call me?" Kurt asked softly as they walked and he removed his arm from Blaine's.

"I was mad, Kurt. You threw plates at my face. Plus, I thought you didn't love me anymore and wouldn't want to talk to me… I guess it's true, you practically laughed in my face and called me ugly today…"

"No, you, um, look cute, sweetie. But, um, of course I loved you, what the hell Blaine… I was just being very mean, I didn't mean those things, I was just jealous."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine sighed remembering how Kurt screamed out how he didn't love Blaine anymore and hated how he was always with some geek-sheek chicks studying and laughing with them like he was straight.

"How, how's Queenie?" Blaine asked as they entered the small coffee shop and both took their jackets off and hung them on a near by coat rack.

"He's good, happy as ever, he misses you though. Rachel once said your name in front of him and he went crazy, looking around, and waiting at the door for you," Kurt sighed softly.

"I-I'd like to see him one day, if that's okay with you, he probably thinks I'm dead," Blaine frowned as they just talked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I heard you have a serious boyfriend; Rachel told me he's your professor, wow Blaine."

"Had a boyfriend, and yes, he was my professor," Blaine shrugged, "I don't wanna talk about that though, let me get us coffee, you still like non fat mochas?"

Kurt just nodded and smiled and leaned back into his chair, thinking if things went his way, he'd have Blaine back in his hands in no time, he'd just have to get him to shave and buy contacts, then they could date again.

Blaine came back with their coffee, "So, you look freaking amazing, Kurt," Blaine said seriously reaching out to take Kurt's hand in his and briefly caress it.

"Thank you," was all Kurt said as he sipped his coffee, "So you really missed me?"

Blaine nodded and looked him in his eyes.

"You no longer hang out with dorky Rachel Berry like girls and flirt with them while you study?"

"I study by myself, Kurt, and you know that we weren't flirting that day… the only girls I hang out with are Santana and Brittany."

"Good, I mean, oh, that's okay," Kurt shrugged.

"So what's with the beard? Remember in high school, the summer before junior year, you refused to shave," Kurt started laughing, "at least this beard looks nice," Kurt gently reached out and stroked his face and Blaine leaned his face into the touch and just smiled, "I remember, Kurt."

"So, um, if I asked you out, would you say yes?" Kurt asked coolly, looking around the room as if he really didn't ask his ex out.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that, this'll can be our first date of many."

_Two Weeks Later_

Kurt and Blaine got coffee every morning. There was a skip in Blaine's step as he yelled to Brittany and Santana that he wasn't staying for breakfast that he was seeing Kurt!

Kurt smiled every time that he saw Blaine even if it was only for 30 minutes in the morning before they went off to class. Kurt didn't even care that Blaine never shaved anymore and wore dorky glasses and clothes; he was still Blaine.

Kurt once asked about Blaine's ex and all Blaine could do was shrug and say, "He used me for my brain, it was kind of strange, but I don't know, it was an interesting relationship, based off of attraction, intellectual desires, and a neediness for comfort. But there was little heart, and no love, but not what we had or what I think we have again, Kurt," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand, which caused Kurt to gulp the tears back. They were boyfriends again.

They walked back to Kurt's apartment after their 10th or 11th date, which was closer to the coffee shop, and Blaine was so happy when he was invited back, he was hoping to see a glimpse of his dog.

As soon as the Kurt opened the door, Blaine scooped up Queenie who licked his face nonstop. Blaine hugged him and squeezed him. Kurt made his way up the stairs, smiling at his boyfriend being reunited with his "child."

"Blaine, are you coming?" Kurt started unbuttoning his shirt, looking down at Blaine from the top of the stairs, who was snuggling the dog and smiled, Kurt could remember how much like a puppy Blaine could be, at least around Kurt and well other puppies and kitties, too.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just getting major love from our baby, I am so sorry, my little boy, Daddy didn't leave you, your papa wouldn't let me have you or see you," Blaine cooed as the kissed the pooch back who kept licking him and jittering excitedly.

"I did not! Stop talking bad about me in front of our son, now get up here, Blaine Anderson," Kurt yelled out but Blaine couldn't see him.

Blaine set the dog down, looked at him, "I'll be back later for more snuggles, okay, now I gotta get some snuggles from Kurtie. I'm coming, Kurt!" Blaine screamed out as he ran up the stairs and walked into Kurt's bedroom to see Kurt laying naked on the bed already semi hard.

"Mmm, Kurt, look at you," Blaine licked his lips as he started shedding his clothes as quickly as he could and jumped into the bed. He started kissing Kurt slowly, pulling Kurt to him so they were body to body.

"God, I missed this," Blaine moaned as he started thrusting into Kurt who responded with a whimper and moved against him.

"These, have, to be off," Kurt reached for Blaine's ugly glasses and went to pull them off.

"I can't see without them," Blaine stopped his hand, "I wanna see you, every inch of you, relearn you, fuck, Kurt, you're beautiful," Blaine started kissing down Kurt's body and feeling his chest and his biceps. As he kissed Kurt's body, his glasses would push up and hit against Kurt's skin and his beard would scratch as Kurt's chest, causing him to suck in a breath, actually liking that sensation.

"Well okay, I still find you sexy," Kurt said matter of factly, and Blaine just laughed.

"Good, I'm glad, now, I am so happy to be here with you," Blaine hugged him, "That you let me back in. I guess our fight kind of stupid," Blaine said slowly and then continued in a softer tone, "I thought that the reason we didn't contact one another was because we just were better separate, but that's not the case. I was a dirty slut when I was alone, only settling with one guy out of many I slept with."

"Well, I was a prude, I, um, haven't had sex with anyone since, us, you're, um, my only one, still," Kurt blushed and covered his face.

"No, no, Kurt, don't get shy," Blaine stroked his boyfriend's face, "That's just beautiful and noble and sweet. You're still pure, always pure, come here," Blaine said softly as Kurt lifted his head up and their lips met.

"Mmm, you're so scruffy, Blaine," Kurt moaned out, feeling the burn of his facial hair against is soft skin.

"Sorry, I like it," Blaine smiled as he moved in to kiss Kurt again.

"Mm, I'm starting to," Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him, glad that Rachel was back in Ohio for the weekend visiting Finn and helping him pack, Finn, soon, would be moving with Kurt and Rachel.

"Mm, good, cuz I'm not shaving, Kurt," Blaine laughed evilly into their kiss as they took it slow.

They spent the night relearning each other, knowing that this time, they won't break up over jealousy, or just break up at all.

**Senior Year, New York University/ Paris, France **

Blaine just earned his B.A. graduating early with honors, summa cum laude, but had to finish off graduate school applications, hoping Kurt would follow him wherever he got in, knowing how selective all the universities were.

After much debate in his mind and deciding he wouldn't tell Kurt, he even asked Mason for a recommendation letter because he knew he'd get a glowing review. He met him in his office. Blaine smiled as he received a hug from his ex and a gentle caress on the face, as his professor noticed his soft, clean-shaven face. Blaine laughed softly at that comment, but pulled away as they talked formalities aka the how are yous, what have you been ups? Mason was single and his book was coming out next month and Blaine's name could be found in the thank yous, which Blaine smiled at. Blaine told him about Kurt, how he was in love and had been seeing him since junior year of high school, but were broken up while he and Mason were together. Then Blaine asked for the recommendation letter and told him why he was pursing a Phd in musicology or music theory. Mason told him of course he'd write him a letter, not thinking twice, saying he was his brightest student.

Kurt was still finishing off his B.A, and Kurt and Blaine still lived separately. Kurt visited Blaine's before breakfast, hoping Brittany and Santana put on the coffee and made breakfast, he had class in two hours.

Blaine came down the stairs, clean-shaven as he always was these days, and his hair curly, wearing his dorky glasses, which Kurt now found endearing.

"Hi baby," Blaine said hugging his boyfriend briefly and rather tiredly before making his way straight to the kitchen.

Kurt followed him and sat at the table as he grabbed two plates and two cups, making them each up a plate, and setting it down in front of Blaine and where he was going to be sitting.

"Hey Kurt," Britt said as she scarfed down bacon with a laugh, "So is this from a cow or a pig?"

Kurt shook his head and didn't answer as he petted his boyfriend's hair, "You okay, babe?"

"Long night, finishing my applications, and just sent them in," Blaine leaned back against his boyfriend, "but I'm okay, now that you're here." He looked up at Kurt and puckered his lips.

Kurt laughed and leaned in and kissed his lips, not caring that Blaine hadn't brushed yet. All this kissing caused c Brittany to throw her bacon at them.

"EW! Britt, that's greasy," Kurt pulled away and sat down diagonal from Blaine.

"Me and San don't make out in front of you," Brit said causing Santana to snort because they often made out on the couch while Blaine was watching TV, just ignoring it the best he could.

"That wasn't making out, I was comforting my tired boyfriend. Babe, go back to sleep, I have class soon anyway,"

"No, I'm good," Blaine drank his coffee black. "Just need this. And you."

Kurt smiled wide, "Love you," Kurt ate his eggs watching his boyfriend, who was so adorably sleepy that Kurt just wanted to hug him till he fell asleep.

Kurt sighed happily, knowing that his life was so much better with Blaine in it, and hoped Blaine felt the same way.

_One Semester Later_

Kurt graduated a semester after Blaine. Blaine was accepted into University of California: Los Angeles next Fall and Kurt was going to follow him to LA. Kurt already had a job out there as a fashion magazine writer, making 40 grand a year, while Blaine was going to get paid to go to school and get his doctorate, 18 grand stipend in a selective musicology program, where only 4-5 people get accepted into the program a year.

But that was three months away, it was summer, and Blaine planned a trip to France and Italy, but Kurt didn't know. The first day they met, they promised each other, they would go there after they graduated college, and it was the time.

"Blaine, you know we have Rachel and Finn's wedding in October, I guess we're gonna have to fly to New York for that,"

"Yeah, I guess, so um, whatcha doing Next Friday, actually for the next two weeks?" Blaine asked casually and cutely as he pulled out a folder from his satchel.

"Uh, nothing, it's summer and I have no job at the moment, what's up, Blaine?"

"We're going to Italy and then France," Blaine grinned and opened is folder and showed Kurt all his plans, the plane tickets, the fancy 5 star hotels, the tours they were going to take, the museums and sights they were going to see, "I promised that to you didn't I?" Blaine asked having the biggest smile on his face as Kurt squealed all cutely and jumped up and just hugged Blaine so tightly that Blaine would have fallen if he weren't sitting at his kitchen table.

"Yes, oh my god, Blaine! I, thank you," Kurt pulled away enough to look Blaine in his eyes and smile as he leaned down to kiss him.

"I'd never forget that day we met, the day I fell in lust for you," Blaine smirked and laughed.

"You were a little liar, but so irresistible."

Blaine just sniggered, "Sorry about that babe, but hey, your boyfriend is taking you on a trip, and we're gonna have so much fun, maybe we won't actually see any of those sites, and just close the blinds and fuck."

"We will do that… too, I want to see the Eiffel Tower Blaine!" he exclaimed cutely as he ended up sitting in Blaine's lap just hugging him as Blaine started going through the folder and showing Kurt the hotel, which Kurt oohed and aahed.

_Three Weeks Later_

They stood at the bottom of Eifel Tower, they already spent one week in Italy, where Blaine led them around the town and talked to everyone because he knew Italian well, but here was Kurt's turn to do all the talking, just like they promised when they were 16, now 21.

"This is so beautiful," Kurt sighed softly, leaning back against Blaine's arms, which were around his neck and shoulders even though Kurt was taller. Kurt purposely slouched so Blaine could, too, look up at the tower as it shined at night.

"You're even more beautiful," Blaine said suddenly pulling Kurt so he was standing in front of him and looking at him.

Kurt stared for a second and then gasped as Blaine got on one knee and took his hand and caressed it, "You're my best friend since high school, and we've been through so much, and as we venture off to L.A. and start our lives together, I think we should do it on more official terms. I love you and your smile and that look in your eyes when you're excited. And when your mad or hurt, I just want to cuddle you and make all the hurt subside. Will you spend the rest of my life with me, and be my cuddle partner forever, will you marry me, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine proposed, offering a ring up to Kurt.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you," Kurt cried out as Blaine grinned and put the plain but platinum band around Kurt's finger quickly. Kurt pulled Blaine up and hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately. Blaine returned the kiss with a heated moan. Blaine lifted Kurt up in pure happiness and twirled him as Kurt giggled into their kiss. They were getting married, and Blaine asked at the most romantic spot and said the sweetest things, life was good.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I deleted what I wrote originally for "chapter 8" because it does nothing for the story itself, and it wasn't a chapter. The story ends at chapter 7! :) Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry, just school has taken over my life, and I couldn't finish my vision for this story. I'm still thinking of story ideas though, so maybe I'll write something in December during my winter break. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed and altered! **


End file.
